


Here's to Us

by AlphaPockets



Series: Misadventures of the Mighty Nein [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Awkward Flirting, College AU, College Parties, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Meeting the Family, Modern Setting, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Tension, implied racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 56,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaPockets/pseuds/AlphaPockets
Summary: It's amazing how a large campus can seem so small. Fjord and Caleb pair up for a class project out of mild desperation and find their lives are intimately entangled, even though they had never so much as seen each other before.





	1. Cloud Bursts

It was difficult to look innocent while wearing a shirt both backwards and inside-out. Yet, from where Fjord was standing, Caleb was doing an impressive job. The other man’s crystal-blue eyes were wide and the blush disappeared below the collar of the shirt. It had started out as a charming red, but now was growing purple at an alarming pace. Most likely because Caleb was forgetting to breath. He was frozen like a deer in headlights, and was just staring at Mollymauk who had just burst into the room with his standard exuberance to find Caleb scrambling to get a shirt on at the sound of the keys jingling. He had only been mildly successful.

Fjord, on the other hand, was still shirtless and hanging the two soaked tops in in the shower, hoping to dry them out after the pair got caught in a sudden cloudburst. He and Molly had been roommates since freshmen year despite their differences. While the mirror reflection only showed a frozen classmate in an awkward, yet harmless, situation, the man knew what was just out of sight. There was a was a two-beat pause before his roommate’s Boston accent echoed through the silent room.  
“Oooh, what the hell?” Molly’s voice was singing with humor.

All Caleb gave in reply was a long, strained groan.

Fjord sighed, figuring he should perhaps save his project partner from his best friend. The last thing Fjord wanted to do was fail because this moment sent Caleb running. He stepped out of the bathroom with a humored but scolding expression aimed at Molly. The other man was lean and to the average person, he was even tall. Countless moments of the guy ignoring the basic idea of privacy or decency showed Fjord his rock star body, down to the nearly excessive number of tattoos that had sprouted up like kaleidoscopic weeds over the years. His hair was lilac for the moment. His unearthly eyes were the new contacts he had bought, because why would the man get something normal like hazel or green? Even behind the red tint, they were glowing with pure delight. The smile on his face was nothing short of devilish.

“Before you get excited and try to invite yourself, Caleb and I were caught in that rainstorm,” he explained in his low drawl.

“Well that’s why you should always carry an umbrella.”

Fjord didn’t even bother entertaining him with a reply to that. Instead, he walked over to his drawers and pulled out a shirt to wear. Unlike Caleb’s, he put it on correctly, something the man had still not noticed. He was too busy focusing on the embodiment of sensory overload before him.

“So if not your new thing, who is our friend here,” Molly asked sounding anything but innocent and inquisitive.

“I-uh-“ Caleb finally choked out. “His classmate and partner-“

Molly’s eyebrows arched with glee while Fjord’s furrowed.

“-For a project…”

Molly waited for more information to come, but it seemed Caleb had reached his character limit. He shrunk into a hunch that made Fjord’s spine ache.

“We stopped in here after the rain rather than study in soaked clothes. Figured you’d still be-“ Fjord stopped and looked at the clock on his desk, then back to Molly. “Why are you here?”

“I live here!”

“You have a date.”

“I did,” he answered shortly. There was a definite extension to that statement. One he was not in the mood to share at the moment.

Silence hung in the air for a moment before Caleb abruptly got up and mutter what could have been a garbled apology before heading right out the door.

“Caleb, wait-“

“-Your shirt!”

The door shut. Fjord was standing there with a confused look on his face with his arm slightly stretched outward like he would have actually been able to catch the redhead before he took off from his place five feet away. All he could do now was blink as his rich, deep skin tone began to loose his color. He knew what it looked like with someone leaving in a hurry, haphazardly dressed, through a hall of other athletes. Molly was as supportive as ever. His laughter erupted and his hands connected in a sarcastic slow clap. Still, all Fjord could do was blink as his brain caught back up.

“Molly, I swear, we didn’t do anything.”

“Oh. I believe you. But he just left looking like quite the opposite.”

 

When someone looked at Fjord and Molly, them being close was most likely not the first assumption. Molly was a theater major and looked the part. He was loud, outward and proud of who he was, and radiated a confidence that bordered on cockiness. He was the classic northern boy with the abrupt and often overwhelming personality. He was constantly amused by life, and always ready to encourage or join in the current chaos. Fjord, on the other hand, was a good southern boy. He towered over Molly by a good few inches with a strong, athletic build, rich brown skin, and clean-cut black hair that was combed to the side and back. He was old, Texan charm here on a swimming scholarship. His politeness and calm ways meant he spent more time reigning in his best friend than saying things for himself.

Back when they met, Molly had a shaved head and a lip ring. He wore ironically bright shirts (probably to counter balance the bald white boy look) and jeans that had to cut off circulation. He came in as Fjord was making his bed with Military-tight corners. It was as if someone had come by and dumped paint all over his sterile and boring life. The kid sauntered over and leaned against the desk to watch what his new roommate was doing, clearly ignoring how the two parts of furniture were set up as a dubious attempt of barricading his little world off. “I take it the other bed is mine,” Molly had playfully asked.

It had been the light tone that caught Fjord’s attention. Something about the teasing and testing implied with such a simple question. Even with their first meeting, there was something about Molly that made Fjord feel comfortable. So, he replied almost immediately with, “Well, the bed’s too small to share. So, sadly, yeah.”

They had been inseparable ever since.

Now, they sat in a dive bar just off campus, listening to the same squeaking ceiling fan and staring into their glasses. The air as still heavy and humid from the day, making the hope of an ice-cold pint of beer pointless. So, it was lukewarm and regrettable for the pair as Molly told the tale of his disastrous date. For someone who was open,affectionate, and self-aware, Molly was a disaster. They both knew it. To the point where Fjord and his short-term girlfriend now-turned close friend and he made bets on why things would blow up in the Bostonian’s face.

Today, however, the winner was Jester’s sister Beau, who Molly pretended to detest. Beau was only afreshmen, but Fjord met her a while go when he was Jester were dating. Back before she started going by her “stage name,” and was still Jessamy to the world. Once her art blog and Instagram took off, she had it changed to “Jester,” because it was more like her and catchy. Even when they were dating, Fjord always enjoyed seeing Beau and watching her flail at attempts to interact with other humans. Her deplorable inter-personal moments were humorous for him to observe. Molly, however, was still warming up to the little gay menace even a year later.

“So this one wanted you to swear off dicks because she only dated straight people,” Fjord mused. “Where do you even find these people.

“Tinder, if you’re interested.”

Knowing he walked right into that, Fjord simply drank his warm beer and grumbled. After Jester, he sort of stopped dating. Not that Jes had done anything wrong. In fact, she did the opposite. Sure, she was energetic and sometimes a bit jealous, but she had been wonderful. He just realized there was a lot he still needed to work on with himself. And if the bright and passionate Valley Girl was not enough to light his darkness, there was a bit more to it than being lonely. Rather than upset, Jester had simply helped Fjord find a counselor in school and was his personal cheerleader. Somehow, she took no offense to the breakup and was still there for him.

“So, where did you find that stray cat,” Molly asked after a bit of a pause.

Fjord blinked a few times before he realized Molly meant Caleb. His honey-colored eyes narrowed in mild frustration at his friend’s dimpled smile. The description was painfully accurate. The longer he glared, the more delighted Molly looked before the eye contact was broken off by the man’s trickling giggle. It had barely been audible over the jukebox Fjord was certain Jesus had used at some point.

“To my left,” Fjord admitted honestly.

When the teacher had mentioned a paired project, the man hilariously tried to shrink. There were a few people he (respectfully) had no desire to wok with. He had been avoiding the eyes of a specific girl when he noticed Caleb. Oddly enough, for the first time in the four weeks he had that class. The redhead was looking intently at his notebook, as though he was trying to also hide from his classmates. Fjord almost overlooked him, but the man looked up and he had been caught off guard by those piercing blue eyes. Before he knew it, Fjord heard his voice as if the guy wanted to be partners. A stuttered, “Ja,” was his reply.

“He seemed nice,” Molly replied. His friend cocked his head a bit, like a dog confused by a noise.

“You scared the BaJeezes out of him, and he ran,” Fjord reminded him slowly with his eyes narrowing.

“Doesn’t mean he’s not nice.”

“Molly. Don’t sleep with my partner,” Fjord sighed and looked forward. Molly only giggled again and ordered another round while the ancient jukebox cranked out country.

 

After escaping that disaster, Caleb found himself with his sister Nott (Nadia) and her roommate Beau. Most people would not believe they were siblings, which was fair as they were both adopted. Nott was a tiny spitfire with olive skin, large golden eyes, and pin-straight black hair that fell to the center of her back. She was also a foot shorter than the man. Caleb’s unruly red mane was made up of curled and waved locks, which were somewhat tamed beneath a knitted cap or pulled into a messy bun at the back of his head. His face was angular and chiseled, but that jaw line was often covered with a stubble of reddish brown facial hair and his alarmingly blue eyes were lined with ling, blond lashes. The only thing they really had in common was the fact that both Nott and Caleb were thin and dressed in clothes too big for them. But were Nott looked petite and cute, Caleb simply looked starved.

Despite their differences, Caleb loved his sister. He had been adopted second by the Widogasts. He had been 15 at the time and already a mess from the foster system. That did not even account for the fact that he was still getting used to the country as a whole. They had been citizens for about two years before they had died. While his sister was a trouble maker and had her own seat in detention, Caleb never really cared. She was the first person who looked at the traumatized mess he was and accepted him for it. And encouraged him with the praise he desired when things crumbled.

Without her, Caleb was not sure if he would have survived long enough to make it to college.

Now, she was a freshmen and Caleb was carting her and Beau in the back of his Toyota on a trip to get stuff for their dorm. Next to Nott was Beau and her heavily styled undercut. It was currently pulled into a tight bun with a blue ribbon. She was talking with her hands moving at an impressive pace about something. She was solid muscle and looked like she could pack a punch. Helped having someone like that always around his small sister. Though, at first, he did not now what to make of the blunt, crude young woman. It took a while to see that under the tough exterior was a person who meant well, even if she had a skewed moral compass.

Her sister on the other hand, was the embodiment of rainbow unicorns. The proverbial glitter bomb was sitting next to him because somehow, she had been invited along for the trip. She was scrolling through some app on her phone and giggling. Much like the rest of his day, Caleb resigned to accepting he could not escape his fate. Not that he did not like Jester. She was very sweet, but it was a bit much. She was a bit much. Especially as he was still reeling from the whole Fjord incident. He had not been ready for anyone to walk in him being shirtless, never mind someone possibly catching him looking at those not so inconspicuous back dimples while Fjord got dressed.

That right there (maybe not exactly why) was why Caleb tried to stay hidden in class. If no one like that noticed him, and it meant no one would bother him. But when the jock caught his gaze and asked if they wanted t pair up, there was no hope. He had to say yes. And also hoped it would be strictly library studying and nothing more. He could shift between classroom and library plan with him. The room had never been a plan.

But they had grabbed coffee first. Fjord wanted to set up a schedule that fit his swimming, but also made sure Caleb had time to do his own things. Which led to finding out Fjord was on the swim team and then him spilling more than he wanted to about his job at the comic shop. Then discovering his classmate was secretly a big comic fan-go figure- and they had been debating the change in characterizations between the series when the sky opened up on them. A famous random southern rain-dump fell on their heads. It was a downpour for two minutes, but they were soaked through. Fjord laughed and suggested they got dry before going to the computer lab. Which meant either going off campus to his apartment or follow the hot swimmer to his room and see him sort of strip. When Caleb had pulled off his shirt, there was such apprehension. Fjord, however, pulled his off without second thought.

It was almost nice. Then the door opened and-

“Caleb. Hello. Earth to Caleb,” Jester’s voice sang into his ears.

Caleb nearly jumped out of his skin. Now he could see that she was leaning over the center console and was breathing in his ear.

“I asked you a question,” she added with a pout.

“Clearly, I did not hear you,” Caleb replied as he tried to even out his breath. “What is it you asked?” He was a bit annoyed, but also felt guilty that he had been so easily distracted and forgot about a car full of people. His eyes flashed up to the rear-view mirror. Nott and Beau were still talking, but their eyes were watching him, as well.

“I asked how was your day,” she repeated slowly.

Caleb’s jaw set. That was the important question?

“It has been boring. I had three classes, and then I got rained on.”

“Boring.”

“Painfully.”

“Then why are you wearing someone else’s shirt?”

Her voice was innocent enough, and falsely so. It was actually bordering on unsettling. He wanted to say it was simply a new shirt, but it distinctly said it was a swim team shirt and was also a size or two too big. In fact, he also knew there was a last name on the back. Well.

“As I said. I got rained on. Look. Target. Let’s get lost and forget about my day. Yes? Yes.”

And with that, Caleb turn off the car and practically dove out of it and into the heavy air. But even this heat did not stop him from pulling a lumpy cardigan on and closing it so the shirt was covered. He grumbled at himself for not changing out like a creep.


	2. Welcome to my Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fjord and Caleb try to start this over and begin to realize there is no stepping away after this.

As usual, Fjord was early to class and waiting at the door with his back to the wall and pretending to have his nose in the book. Part of the dedication was a true love of learning. Only part. Mostly, it was he was required to keep his grades up for his scholarship on top of his spot on the team. School always natural for him. He took notes only if he had to hand it in to the professor. It was often difficult for him to focus on what was being said and write at the same time. He rarely studied more than the basic reading once or twice and the lecture itself. He tended to read ahead in case he missed a class or two, but so far he only missed two classes since freshman year. So he read before class. As he did so, he kept an eye out for Caleb. He had not gotten the man’s number before he dashed out of the room like a spooked cat before he could grab his phone number. He had wanted to check on the man after he got back from the bar and that was when he had noticed this. It also meant he could not warn Caleb that he had the shirt. That it was washed and dried, safely tucked away in the bag. The whole situation felt awkward. Not because he was waiting for someone, but he was not sure what the protocol was for this situation. Was over thinking it making it weird?

When the professor got there, Fjord got to his feet and followed. He was the first one in the room and got his usual seat in the front. People tended to at least sit in the second row, so there was space to spread out his stuff. Mostly, it was a barrier to stop anyone from getting too close. It was also a chance to focus. While dedicated and hardworking, Fjord often had issues getting his brain to cooperate with him. And in the event of an open discussion, he needed to be ready. Slowly his classmates filed in, but there was no sign of Caleb. He looked away for what he thought was a split second as the girl from yesterday tried to move her seat into the bubble. That was all it took. The man looked away from her over-the-top smile and found the spot on the other side of him was taken. It had been the slam of the textbook that caught his attention. Fjord had snapped to see Caleb fussing with his notebook, pens, and muttering in German.

“Like that hat,” Fjord awkwardly muttered.

Caleb looked up through the strands of hair that had slipped passed the gray, sagging beanie’s hold. The rogue hairs attempt to both frame and block his face. And once more, the piercing blue eyes stared through him, seemingly trying to find another layer under the comment. Either Caleb found what he was looking for or realized he was staring because the spell broke, and the gaze shifted and the blushed crept up through his cheeks and disappeared under his shirt. Fjord knew he was blushing, but thanks to his skin tone, it was far less noticeable.

“Th-thank you,” Caleb choked out.

Fjord flashed him one of his bright smiles and showed off the hard-earned smile from years of braces. He watched him swallow again. That only made the smirk pull harder and his dimples creased.

“Brought your shirt. Figured I’d wash it as it was laundry day,” he continued. When the blush came back, Fjord figured not pulling out the shirt was the better option right now. “I’ll give it to you after class, yeah?”

“Ja,” Caleb coughed. “Was your boyfriend mad at you or-“

His words trailed off as he watched the other’s head tilt slowly. He was clearly confused. Once his tilt hit about 30°, the man’s face lit up and his head fell back as he started laughing. The bark made Caleb jump back and blink a few times. He could feel the gaze on him in confusion as the laugh died out into a chuckle. He stopped and licked his elongated canine and shook his head. Humor danced in those honey eyes as he looked over with a grin.

“Molly wishes, but no. He’s just my roommate,” Fjord explained. He was not sure what that breathy and awkward laugh was about. He had no idea about the way Caleb’s chest seized at the laugh. Or that it doubled when his arm stretched across the back of the other’s chair. “If anything, he was just tryin’ to get me riled up. He’s a bit…” His tongue clicked a few times.

“Eccentric?”

“That’s, uh, one way to put it.” The smirk pulled at his lips. “Asshole is another.”

This time, a smirk was on the redhead’s face. Small and shy, but there. His eyes looked over Fjord a bit and took in his jawline and down to his shoulders. He wanted to know more about their friendship, but the silence was broken by the teacher starting class. Fjord adjusted in his seat to look forward again. While Caleb was actually trying to be more active in class, feeling comforted by the presence next to him. However, a few curious glimpses at him made Caleb realize Fjord’s gaze was bouncing all over. His foot was bouncing on the ground and the pen in his hand was tapping in some rhythm as the class continued. He was wondering why the man was at all paying him any mind.

 

“So, you in any clubs? Sports?” Fjord was drinking possibly the sweetest-looking coffee-based beverage Caleb had ever seen. His own coffee was black with no sugar. He sipped his as he watched Fjord suck down the strange blended concoction covered in some sauce drizzle and whipped cream with gusto. It had to be all sugar. There was no way it had any actual sustenance in it. Though, Caleb was impressed that his classmate looked so macho while drinking it.

“Have you looked at me,” Caleb asked with a breathy laugh. “I think the most I do is climb the stairs to my apartment for physical activities.”

He smiled. Fjord did as well. There was a pause as Fjord subtly looked him over and shrugged. While the man was bordering on a candidate for hipster or homeless, he was not exactly the least in shape person he had seen. Perhaps he was so lithe looking because of a distinct lack of body fat, but Fjord chanced a look at him before he pulled the shirt on.

“How about you, Fjord?” The man asked. His accent did this thing with the silent ‘J’ in his name that caused a fond smile to pull over his face.

“I am on the swim team,” he playfully reminded with another drink of his frozen sugar. “But I also work out a lot. Play pick-up sports and such.”

“Ah. That does make sense.”

“Does it now,” he asked with a bit of teasing. Fjord rested his back up against a wall and crossed one ankle over the other and watched his classmate draw level. He kept eye contact but took note of how Caleb stood hunched still with the coffee in one hand and the other in the pocket of his worn and unreasonably soft looking zip-up. His eyes were narrowed again, as if picking out what the tone in the other’s voice was. Teasing, perhaps. Maybe a bit of curiosity. A question to pry into what Caleb thought of him? Fjord did not seem quite that self-serving. But he also only knew the man had terrible handwriting and worse taste in drinks from the school java café. During the silence, Fjord seemed to know he held the ball on his side of the court, as he took a purposeful drink, causing an irritating noise to echo through the straw. Caleb rolled his eyes.

“Your shirt was a dress on me, but we are almost the same height. I figured you were more than just slightly into athletics.”

“Maybe I cross fit.”

“Oh, no, you would have told me by now. Only without prompting.”

Another bark of laughter came from his chest. A pleased smile was planted on Caleb’s face and he took a sip of his coffee again in victory. He sat next to where Fjord stood on the small stone ledge that acted as a makeshift flower box outside the library. They had drinks, so they could not go in just yet. Still, the air had yet to fall into awkward silence. It was good.

“Oh, before I forget,” Fjord coughed slightly as his shoulders tensed. He dropped his backpack to the floor and dug out the shirt. Which was folded in a way that designer stores would envy. Who folded shirts? Caleb muttered thanks and placed the shirt into his own bag. Oddly enough, he was careful not to mess the folds up. “How is it I managed to sit right next to you for a month and never noticed you before?”

The question was friendly. Innocent. Curious, even. Even still, Caleb winced at it and he looked down at his faded jeans. A half shrug was all he had to offer as he put the coffee down next to him and pulled the sleeves over his freckled arms. The silence was broken by soft footsteps as Fjord moved from the wall and sat next to Caleb, handing him his coffee back. He looked over and saw guilt in the normally light eyes. Caleb had noticed Fjord from day one. He had taken to cataloguing the facial expressions of his classmates to see if a comment was coming in his directions. Up until now, all of the ones he saw on Fjord’s face were unnaturally perfect. This one…. This one was not. It hurt him to see, and so Caleb looked away.

“I prefer to be ignored,” he explained softly. “So I make it easy to do so.”

Fjord realized he had not replied. Partially because he couldn’t see why Caleb wanted to hide or how he could not be noticed. Then again, he was guilty of that fact himself. The guilt was back, so Fjord just looked forward.

“Sorry to mess up your plan,” he muttered in an uncertain tone.

“Are you?” There was a bit of something in his voice now. Humor? Hope? Maybe a joke, as it seemed perfectly punctuated by a slurp from his own coffee.

“Nah, not really.”

A pleasant hum came from Caleb. It was not what Fjord was expecting out of this back and forth, but it was nice nonetheless. He smiled and went back to his coffee because Caleb was right. He was not at all sorry that he had noticed Caleb. That they were chatting comfortably right now. He was smart and kind of funny, even if he was a bit off and odd. He was usually looked about the room like there was a bit of panic hidden in his mind, but Fjord couldn’t judge—nor would he. Sure, that best friend of his might not find the guy to be as entertaining, but Molly was a bit extravagant. Sometimes even for Fjord. Caleb? Caleb was good.

A slight chuckle made him look over, and he noticed Caleb had pulled out his phone and was scrolling through. He looked away in an attempt to be polite, but it seemed Caleb had caught him.

“Apparently my sister and her roommate are in art class,” he explained with a small grin, “and Beau cannot stop staring at the model.”

“Beau?” There was a lot of curiosity in his tone now. That was not a common name.

“Ja. A nickname, I think. I have not heard her called anything else.”

“Tall,” Fjord asked as he pondered the likeliness of this. In a school as large as theirs. “Muscular? Mouth of a sailor? Charm as grating as broken glass?”

“Oh, yeah,” Caleb nodded. Slowly he was piecing together how odd it was that Fjord knew this child who had only came to the school a few weeks ago.

“No, no. That’s her name,” he replied. “Beauregard.”

“How do you know Beau?”

“Oh, I uh- I dated her sister last year. Jes told me she had taken art this year for GCs.”

“You know Jester…”

“Uh-“ Fjord looked over at Caleb, who was now blinking owlishly at him. It was like his mind was slowly drawing lines between him and some other mental pathways. The silence was heavy enough to make Fjord look away and awkwardly take another long drink from his coffee. He glanced over to Caleb only to find the man now carefully inspecting and picking at his nails. He was going to bring up anything, really, to change the topic when a high pitch voice sang out the other man’s name, causing them both to jump. Then there was a pause.

“Aaaaaand Fjord?!” the voice continued with confused glee.

Ah.

Speak of the blue haired devil.

Before either man could process what was going on, their necks were both encircled by the small woman’s shocking strong grasp. She bounced back a bit, causing the curls of her blue bob to bounce with her movement. While her smile was bright and fearless, Fjord and Caleb could only offer ones of mild discomfort. He could feel some energy radiating off Caleb like heat from a furnace. Did he not like Jester? That did not make sense, considering how warm her greeting was just now. Granted, she would get along fine with a brick wall if left alone long enough. Fjord cleared his throat as Caleb’s spine once more contorted into a shape that could not be comfortable.

“How’ve you been,” he asked politely. His gaze snapped from the gray beanie next to him up to the sparkling blue eyes in front of him. She was wearing colored contacts like Molly did. She always had those on, though Fjord was a big fan of her with the glasses on, as well. She was cute with her button nose and freckles she covered with concealer only to paint back on with tedious precision. 

“I am wonderful,” she exclaimed. Her hands gripped each other behind her back as she swayed. “I didn’t know you two knew each other!”

“We have a class together,” Fjord explained simply. A slurp meant Caleb was rebooted and moving again. “We are working on it now.”

“You are drinking coffee,” her nose wrinkled playfully. Fjord rolled his eyes.

“We are about to start working on it, then. We just needed a caffeine refueling before hitting the study room.”

“You know, I still do not think there is coffee in that,” Caleb quietly muttered from behind his lid. Well if it isn’t ol’ Brutus.

“I am being ganged up on, I get it. You two are best pals now. A man can take a hint.” He was not annoyed. Not in the slightest, but he was hoping this was more like normal for the other two than cold silence. “Did you want to join us or-“

“No, I was actually looking for Molly. He promised to meet me for lunch before out lecture. The only way we survive it is by sitting together.”

“Ah, well he may be at the room. Or at the alcohol store,” Fjord offered with a shrug.

“I’ll leave you two alone to coffee and not-coffee. Byeeee,” she waved her fingers before turning on her heel. A few steps later, she spun back around. “Oh, and Caleb! I will be at the apartment tonight! Yasha and I are doing a thing.”

“Thank you, that is both vague and terrifying, thank you,” Caleb called back. After she skipped off, Caleb turned and looked at Fjord with exasperation. “I swear, she is like Beetlejuice. You say her name too many times and…” his hand went from a closed fist to open with his fingers splayed out. The gesture was accompanied by an impression of a small explosion. Fjord could only laugh.

“Welcome to my life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These may be slow coming after this, as I write on the bus. Will add more tags as things come out.


	3. Panic and Texts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Yasha and anxiety.

Caleb dropped his bag on the floor, followed by a long and pained sigh. Honestly? He was not shocked after the rest of this week. He was more tired than anything, and after a closing shift at the shop he really did not have the energy to ask questions. He just slipped out of his shoes and kicked them next to Yasha’s boots. He then walked over to the living space where Yasha, who was not there, was entertaining a guest. That was not an issue. For the most part, he and his roommate knew the same crowd. Both were quiet and awkward. It was why they got along so well, and why they decided to room together at the end of last year while discussing summer plans over their textbooks for a World Religion class. Her friends were also quiet, even if a bit strange.

No, the sigh was for the lilac mohawk, slicked back that was visible over the back of their over-stuffed Craigslist find couch. He simply rounded the sofa and dropped into his spot, not caring that Molly was occupying the adjacent cushion.

“Awe, hey there, Kitty Cal,” Molly purred playfully. The man reached over and scratched under his chin at the stubborn stubble, only to have his hand batted away. He sounded delighted, judging by his giggle. They both went back to watching the documentary that was playing.

Caleb was trying to piece together how they could have met and got this close without him noticing before. A guy like Molly stood out in a crowd. He did not seem like the Anthropology or Theology crowd like Yasha. And considering he was about the size of Yasha’s thighs, he doubted they were gym buddies or paired personal trainers at the gym. He had never seen him working with her in the library, either. His eyes narrowed as, one by one, the mental notepad had another idea crossed off the list. Then, a smooth rumble played in his mind. Fjord had mentioned Molly was a theater major. Yasha helped with set construction and props. That was the link.

The redhead pulled out his phone. It was nearly midnight, so pulling the mostly class-based conversation up was weird. Or it felt weird. Was it weird? Would Fjord even be up? Well… with a voice and face like that, he probably was out doing something cool. Maybe at a bar or a party.

**Caleb:** If you are looking for your roommate, he’s here.

Thinking nothing more of it, he stowed the phone under his leg and went back to watching the documentary. It was not bad. A bit campy, but that only added to the very British charm of it. Nothing said this is truth like an old man in a suit sitting in front of a prop library wall made of rich, deep-colored wood, and antique books. Yasha returned with her arms full of take out food a few minutes later. Her eyes flickered over to the couch where she saw both men looking over it back at her with their eyes locked on the take-out. She huffed and used her heel to kick the door shut with a heavy thud and put the food down.

“Yasha, I know you already have a cat, but I saw this little guy and had to let him in, can we keep him,” Molly asked with a lip twitch.

“I don’t own a cat. Caleb owns a cat,” Yasha replied. She clearly was not in the mood to entertain his comment. Molly seemed hardly bothered, and he hopped off the couch with startling grace. Caleb followed more slowly, summoned by the sound of the wrappers. “Sorry about not warning you. We both thought he’d be gone by now.”

“It is okay. I feel like I should learn to expect Mollymauk where I least expect him from now on,” Caleb replied lightly.

Yasha made no comment. She simply nodded twice and dropped her gaze to the task at hand. She was not hiding anything or denying information. She knew the conversation was over and there was no need to drag it on. He looked over at the couch and saw his phone blinking. Reaching over to grab it, he heard the other two begin talking again and figured that was that. Caleb unlocked his phone, expecting it to be Nott or maybe Beau about Nott. He had not expected it to be Fjord’s.

**Fjord:** Is he?  
 **Fjord:** You two hanging out or something?

There was something about how nonchalant that was. He and Fjord had spent a good chunk of the week verbally sparring. Maybe it was the fact that they had such a natural ease to their conversation in person because he could see the expression, and this was though a screen and pixels. Maybe it was the fact that the first message was almost immediately sent after Caleb’s own, and the next was nearly ten minutes later. Or, maybe Caleb was over analyzing things.

**Caleb:** No, he apparently knows my roommate. And is also no eating my food.  
 **Fjord:** I see  
 **Caleb:** I would say not like that, but something tells me Molly is not overly fussy about his partners.  
 **Fjord:** He has standards…  
 **Caleb:** Right. Sorry, it was a bad joke.  
 **Fjord:** They must be of age, consenting, and alive.

Caleb did not laugh so much as breath heavily out of his nose a few times. He turned and joined the others at the counter where they were tearing into the bag of imitation tacos and burritos. He learned to stop questioning what went into some of the food that was traditional for college kids. After two years of instant noodles and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, Taco Bell was gourmet. He was still smirking at his phone when he stopped moving. Another huff, and it was locked and slid into his pocket.

“You got something exciting going on, or are you hiding a girlfriend down there?” Molly playfully chided and leaned toward him with that angular face perched on his hand. When Caleb only blushed in response, he continued. “Boyfriend, maybe? Unspecified? Pocke-“

“I was telling Fjord you are here,” Caleb stammered finally. He took a few steps back, now seeing how close they were. He could actually see the ring of Molly’s natural brown eyes around the vibrant red of the contacts and the brown roots peaking through the dusty, light purple. He was too close and asking too many questions. And there was something about the look on his face, the pure and direct interest that made Caleb want to hide. His appetite was gone, now. The burrito that was in his hand dropped back into the bag and his eyes tore away from Molly’s and looked at the cheap linoleum flooring. He could see every dirt speck like glaring mistakes against the off-white tone. His heart was starting to seize.

“G’night,” he breathed before grabbing his backpack and taking off to his room.

A few minutes later, Caleb was sitting in bed with all the lights off and his legs crossed. He was in near darkness now. The only light was from the streetlamps outside peaking through the very top of the curtain. His cat was curled and twisted upside-down with her paws tucked in the air and tail flicking. She knew he was upset. She always knew. And the silence was only broken by Yasha’s voice and tone. She was not loud. It just resonated.

“I didn’t mean to upset him,” he heard Molly reply indignantly.

“Maybe next time let him enjoy his phone in peace,” her voice was low but strong. “Would you like it if someone was coming at me that hard?”

Whatever Molly said was too soft for Caleb to hear. But considering the conversation dropped and the documentary began playing it again, he assumed it was good enough. And Caleb was left to stare at the wall and overthink his illogical meltdown. He knew Molly was being his usual teasing and playful self. He was being friendly, as Molly did. But the invasiveness. It had caught him off guard, and the fact that he was so desperate to get an answer was uncomfortable. What Caleb did or did not do shouldn’t matter. Maybe he shouldn’t have taken off like that. He could have just said no to all the above and then Molly and Yasha would not be at odds. He felt guilty, but that was what Caleb did. He ran. He avoided attention. The man sighed and bent forward to bury his face into Frumpkin’s fur. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the phone light up again. It was Fjord.

**Fjord:** Heard Molly pissed you off  
 **Fjord:** You okay  
 **Caleb:** I am not mad  
 **Fjord:** You are also not answering my question.

Caleb narrowed his eyes at the screen. That was a fair point.

**Caleb:** I’ll live. Why are you awake? It is nearly 1

There was a long pause. Long enough where Caleb assumed he put the phone away, knowing his classmate was fine. But then a picture came through. His mouth went dry. What in the world could he be sending a picture of? A party, maybe. Or some cool concert or rave. He unlocked his phone with mild trepidation to find it was none of that. Nothing even close. It was painted figurines on a paper map with basic set decorations such as trees, bushes, rocks, and other obstacles. A fond smile crossed his chapped lips, and he felt a bit bad for assuming the worst out of Fjord. They had only just met.

**Caleb:** You are such a nerd.  
 **Caleb:** Which one are you?  
 **Fjord:** Says the one working at a comic store. I’m the wizard with the long hair  
 **Caleb:** You play a wizard? I would think a Warlock or maybe even a Bard  
 **Fjord:** Nah charisma is my dump stat  
 **Fjord:** And strength in this case  
 **Caleb:** So you are essentially playing me.  
 **Caleb:** That is very comforting considering you are currently prone.  
 **Fjord:** Again. Dump stat  
 **Fjord:** And id say youre low dex not char  
 **Fjord:** watched you trip over you bag three times yesterday  
 **Caleb:** I feel like that was a backhanded compliment. I will take it.  
 **Caleb:** How do you handle pretending to not be charming?  
 **Fjord:** You sayin im charming  
 **Caleb:** I am saying I have held a conversation with you. So whatever you want it to.  
 **Fjord:** Noted.  
 **Fjord:** Breaks over. You feeling better?

Caleb blinked a few times at the question and then stared. Long enough that his phone automatically locked on him. He had figured the man was just bored and making conversation, not concerned. They were barely friends. Unless they were, now? Caleb did not make friends well.

**Caleb:** Yes. Thank you. Have fun.  
 **Fjord:** You get some sleep. See you Monday

Fjord tucked his phone away and rubbed the short hairs on the back of his head. He let out a heavy sigh and stood up from the couch he had dropped onto for that quick chat. When Molly said he might have upset his ‘boyfriend,’ Fjord got worried. Enough to ask the rest of the group for a quick break to make sure Caleb was okay. It also helped that Bryce, their GM noticed Molly’s text and took the phrase as serious and not Molly being an ass.

“You good now,” they asked. Their head tilted and calm eyes looked him over.

“Yeah. Yeah, he’s good. Thanks.” Fjord figured it was easier to play along for now. He returned to the table and looked at the mini laying on the tabletop with a smile. Maybe there was a bit of a resemblance after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was a bit short. I'll have the next one up later today.


	4. My own Riptide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stepping out of your comfort zone can be a little difficult. Add in small swim trunks, hundreds of screaming people, and barbecue... It's going to be fine.

Caleb had two papers to write. He had his half of the project to outline for their professor’s review tomorrow. He needed to do laundry and get groceries. Maybe read that book he picked up with Nott the other day. There was so much that needed to be done. Yet, there he was. Nose wrinkled at the scent of stagnant chlorine-filled air and sitting ram-rod straight with his hands on his knees and eyes locked on the gently rippling water. When Fjord asked him last week to come to the meet, he had brushed it off politely. There had been a litany of reasons then to not go, just like now. Yesterday, the man nonchalantly brought it back up, and he still had all the same reasons to not go. It would have been easy and understandable to reject him again if it were not for his moment over the weekend helping him calm down. That, and there was a definite hint of pleading buried in his honey eyes. And Caleb never claimed to be a strong man.

Of course, it had not occurred to him that he would be swimming in anything other than trendy board shorts. This was why his eyes were locked on the water and not the team. He had noticed Fjord was built quite well a few weeks back when they had the whole rain moment. He had only seen his back, of course, but that did not mean his mind hadn’t filled in the blank with his own knowledge of human musculature and the way they clung to bones. He had pictured what the front looked like with the broken information given by how he filled out his casually loose tee shirts, short sleeved button ups, and relaxed fit jeans. Even if Caleb were not attracted to men, he’d be a fool to not see he was attractive. But no amount of imagining and dreaming really prepared him for the real deal. Him standing there with his blue swimsuit that left absolutely nothing to the imagination looking so perfect against his dark skin. This was a terrible idea.

This was a huge mistake.

There was no coming back from this image.

He thought about leaving. He could easily slip out and Fjord would be none-the-wiser. Hell, he never confirmed he would be going. A quick ‘sorry things got busy,’ and he would be fine. Caleb chanced a look over at where the team was stretching out before the first events. That was a mistake for several reasons. Fjord was standing there, stretching his arms and back while leaning his torso to the side. After his eyes tracked down the unfair sight before him, they caught each other’s gaze. Then both sets of eyes grew wide. Caleb knew his was from embarrassment. Even in the heat of the room did not hide the way his face and neck were on fire now. There was no escaping now. No hiding the fact that he came. Now, he had to think of an excuse of why just in case the invitation was not enough. And from the smile that spread across Fjord’s face, he could only assume he was happy and maybe even excited. And, as if Caleb somehow missed him, Fjord stopped stretching to give him a small wave and let the grin explode fully with those dimples and slightly too long canines come into full view.

The corners of Caleb’s mouth twitched upward a few times as a small, “Heh,” was squeaked out, followed by a long and painful exhale. His hand lifted in the most noncommittal wave known to mankind as it jerked to the side a bit and his pinky and ring finger bent at the second and third digits. That seemed to be more than enough for Fjord, who looked over the moon when he turned back to the team and stretched both arms forward, beautifully displaying his back.

‘Oh, I want to die. I want to die,’ Caleb sang awkwardly in his head. He was not going to survive this night. He was not going to make it.

 

He did, in fact, make it. Somehow. The earbuds did enough to drown out the basic conversation around him and the strange sound of bodies slapping water during most of the meet. He thought it was going to be a small crowd at first. When he arrived, there were maybe several dozen people scattered throughout the seats. By the start of the first event, however, it was packed to capacity and everyone was amped and ready to go. There were so many bodies that the temperature in the room jumped by at least eight degrees. The heaviness of the air and the chemicals mixed in were dizzying even without the heat and the fact that people were everywhere and loud made his mind scream. But he stayed. His heart was pounding in his ears. Almost loud enough that his music was blocked out, but not the sound of screaming when something happened, and the cheers came often as the school’s team had performed extraordinarily well. In fact, the relay Fjord had been in did so well, that even Caleb gave a loud clap, as did his one victory in his individual event. He wanted to dig a hole and hide in it until the end of time, but he somehow stayed.

At the end of it all, Caleb let everyone else leave. His body locked in place as everyone pushed passed him on their way down the steps. They left trash. They clattered. They bumped into him. The redhead tried to focus on breathing and steadying himself. His mind was still foggy and spinning out of control after the last few hours of constant overload, and it was a long ten minutes before he was blissfully alone in the pool. Just him and the water. The only noise outside of his music was the vent trying its hardest to circulate the air. Finally, he opened his eyes and saw his hands were white-knuckled on his phone. Slowly, the man pulled the earbuds out and realized maybe he had stayed too long. He heard nothing. Another minute of listening caught the sound of squeaking sneakers and then a familiar head poked through the double doors.

“Caleb, why’re you still in here,” Fjord asked with a humored smile. He strolled in now and was thankfully dressed fully and not still sporting that speedo. Instead, he had shorts on and a shirt from some Texan team stretched over his shoulders with his hands in his pockets. When he got closer, the man grabbed a pair of goggles that had been left behind and looked over his friend, realizing Caleb hadn’t replied yet. His keen eyes must have noticed how pale the redhead looked because worry flashed through his features like wildfire. His gaze dropped to the goggles. “Sorry. I didn’t think you’d actually come or I would have told you about the crowds.”

Caleb was caught off guard. He did not expect anyone, let alone a sort of friend, to take his social issues into consideration. Or for them to apologize when they had not thought ahead to accommodate him. Also, that Fjord had somehow figured out his issue right away and was so gentle and not bothered by it. Caleb swallowed hard and tucked his headphones away.

“It is no problem. Just… a bit much,” Caleb muttered and tried, twice, to smile. It just looked sad as one side of his face twitched in response. It apparently was not enough, as Fjord had begun climbing the stands to get to his level with a look on his face that Caleb lacked the words to describe.

“Hey, let’s grab a bite to eat,” Fjord offered abruptly. “I’m famished and you probably thirsty after being a sardine for the past three hours.”

Caleb’s mind offered the more accurate three hours and fourteen minutes, but he kept that quiet. Fjord did not know how long he had been at the meet before they noticed each other. And thirsty was an interesting term to use, considering what he had to watch during that time. He wanted to say no. Sort of. But it seemed he was not even listening to himself, because as he went to turn him down, Caleb found himself nodding and getting up.

He wished it was a relief to step outside, but the air was still heavy and damp. At least it smelled better, though. Years of living in the south had done nothing to acclimate him from the colder, dry feel of the northern states and Germany. The air was choking and hot almost year-round.

They picked a place a bit off campus. On a weekday, Fjord said it should be pretty quiet. At this point, anything was better than the pool, so he nodded again. Caleb figured they would drive in different cars and go their separate ways after dinner, but Fjord somehow convinced him to go to the dorms with him, so the truck could be dropped off. And that was how Fjord ended up in the passenger’s seat of his Camry with the seat pushed as far back as it could go, but still needing to bend his knees up comically. It was the first time Caleb really noted that they were built so differently, even though they were almost the same height. While he was all torso, the man next to him was apparently all legs.

In the yellow of the streetlight, Fjord’s skin looked like a rich chocolate (Caleb’s looked sickly). There was a companionable silence between them only broken by the soft tune coming from his radio. There had been a silent agreement not to talk during the ride, but it was not awkward. In fact, it felt nice to just exist in the same place as someone who was not pushing for conversation. A few minutes in, he could hear a deep hum coming from the passenger’s seat as the song played on. Caleb’s lip twitched into a small grin. It was a soothing ride. Part of it was the music, but part was Fjord and his shockingly calm presence. For the first time in hours, Caleb was able to take a long, deep breath. He enjoyed the way it stretched out his chest and through the tension. The second came out almost like a yawn. It was weird to enjoy breathing so much, but Caleb loved it. And the third breath that pulled his chest and diaphragm fully. Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed Fjord’s lips were curled upward in a peaceful smile.

 

Fjord knew a thing or two about anxiety. His was thankfully fleeting and rare. Molly’s sent him into a near mania when it hit. It seemed Caleb just shut down. No one had told Fjord directly that this was an issue, but he put it together on his own. And tonight, he was showing a few clear signs that he was not okay. So, rather than let him go home alone while wound as tight as a piano wire, he decided to get food with him. Getting him to drop off the truck was more of a chance for Caleb to back out if he really did not want to go out. It was a few extra minutes to think about things. Him driving meant Caleb had full control over how long they stayed out and where they went. Honestly, Fjord felt terrible for causing this. Sure, he had no way to know he would come, but maybe he should have said something in case.

It wasn’t like he expected Caleb, or anyone really, to come watch him splash around in the pool for hours. Being far from home meant his brothers and friends from high school were not there to watch. Most of his buddies here were not the type to go. Sure, Molly and Jester came now and then but it was rare. He understood. But he also did not mind the idea of someone being at the race for him and not to stare at the dozens of perfectly sculpted humans as they waddled about in skin-tight attire. The fact that Caleb came at all, never mind suffered through a probably overwhelming night, meant the world to him. He wanted to show him that. And now they were off to get food in Caleb’s car that was definitely older than his sister.

He liked the car, though. It was old, yes, but was fitting next to Caleb’s grungy, 90’s alternative look. Whether it was by choice or accident, he always seemed perfectly thrown together. Faded and tattered jeans, baggy and equally faded shirts with rubbed-off decals on them, and chunky skate sneakers that were either black or grayed over time. Sure, he was not looking hip with the coolest look of the day, but Fjord could not see the redhead in a patterned button-up, tight skinny jeans cuffed up and ankle boots. The car looked as tried and true as its owner. A steel blue, boxy contraption with dings and scrapes along the doors and nose. He could see young Caleb getting the one on his door from opening it into a street sign or a post.

“The road sneaks up on you,” Fjord warned and leaned forward in his seat to help look for the sign that was probably hidden by trees.

“Are you taking me for food or to dump a body,” Caleb asked with a hint of teasing back in his voice. He squinted and turned down the music before flicking the blinker.

That was a fair question. It was dark out. The road they were on cut into the trees. They had left the main road about ten minutes ago. There were barely any lights marking the way. But the place was great, and the owner was lovely. Molly and he found it the year before while looking for a different location. When they saw the sign, they decided to say, “Fuck it” and go in. The best food-based choice they made. Between this place and the small bar they went to all the time the pair were set on lowkey locations.

Caleb said something under his breath and Fjord smirked. The car jerked to the side as he spotted the road and turned sharply. The trip felt different in the car than his truck. Mostly because the bumps in the road were impossible to miss with the bad suspension in the Toyota. He’d bring that up to him another day if this road did not throw his alignment off. Finally, they pulled into the gravel and crushed clam shell parking area. The walls were a faded yellow with an open sign that was blinking lazily. The sign had not been repainted since Fjord’s first time here, so the name was barely legible anymore. Out front were a few benches for people waiting to get sat and outback was a small deck for extra seating and enjoying the view of the river that was currently hidden by darkness.

And he could also feel eyes on him. He turned and sure enough there was panic beginning to flicker in his friend’s eyes. Fjord offered the same pleasant and calm expression he gave in the pool and let a gentle smile pull at his lips. He reached across Caleb’s back and put his hand on the other man’s thin shoulder. The redhead tensed up at first, but immediately melted into the gentle squeeze. His fingered rubbed the impossibly soft material of Caleb’s shirt.

“Trust me, Caleb. I won’t take you anywhere you won’t enjoy on purpose,” he promised. A shaky breath and small nod hopefully meant Caleb truly believed that. Fjord knew he was fond of the guy. Maybe a little too fond for the short amount of time they had known each other. And the last thing he wanted to do was anything that made him uncomfortable again.

 

Everything abut the restaurant was shocking. The run-down exterior. The rustic interior with every possible inch of exposed wall covered with scribbled on dollar bills or photos from throughout time of the area. How it was somehow barely lit, but bright enough to read the menus and see everything. The view out the back, even in the dark. How the dinosaur computers sitting behind the bar and at the side stations were somehow touch screen. And finally, the food. The whole place smelled like heaven, to begin with. The menu was customizable for the most part, excluding how meats were cooked. It was obvious why Fjord was a regular. And that he was, in fact, a regular, as both the bartender and server took turns chatting with them after taking the orders. They were pleasant and were beautiful. He couldn’t help but noticed how they eyed Fjord hungrily whenever he flashed that perfect smile at them. And every time he felt his stomach burn with misguided jealousy.

Caleb played it safe and ordered the brisket sandwich with some beans and cornbread. Fjord got some ridiculous sampler with a few different meats they had left from the day, some sides, and hush puppies. At first, Caleb was astounded by how much the guy could eat, as apparently, he was famished. However, it seemed Fjord had strategically ordered everything he thought was good that Caleb had not gotten for a reason. Soon, it turned into a constant moment of, “Here, try this,” as Fjord offered his fork with some food on it. Normally, the redhead was not a communal eater, but he found it impossible to resist being fed by his friend. Especially with the flashes of jealousy on the server and bartender’s faces. He happily guided the samples off Fjord’s fork with his teeth each time and wondered if he made a mistake on what he ordered. Then he took another bite of his brisket and knew that was not the case. He had made the right choice, and Caleb was not entirely sure he just thought that about the food.

For the second time in a week., Fjord had somehow managed to make Caleb feel better when he was on the brink of a meltdown. Truly okay. He was laughing and smiling and had been throughout dinner. He was making the other man do the same. And it felt good. So good that it was almost eleven when the pair finally left the restaurant. Fjord looked ready to pass out immediately when he dropped into the car seat and Caleb wasn’t sure he would be able to make the drive to campus and back to his apartment without falling asleep at the wheel.

“Do you have any classes?”

“Naw,” Fjord murmured.

“I feel a food coma coming on. If you want, you can crash at our place and I’ll take you back in the morning.”

“Shucks, Caleb. You tryin’ to take me home. I’m the one who payed.” His voice was like molasses now with the exhaustion and teasing mixed.

Caleb felt his face heat up and knew he was blushing again.

“I- no. We, uh, have a futon. But I can just-“

Fjord’s lips pulled into that slow smile again. He tilted his head to look at Caleb’s profile head on.

“I’m just joshin’ you. I’m exhausted, so the faster I sleep the happier I will be.”

Caleb exhaled a long breath. His hands were cramping from gripping the wheel as tightly as he had.

“I will even dig out the pillows Yasha hides, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and kudos are giving me life   
> ✼　 ҉ 　✼　(ꃋิꎴꃋิ) ✼　 ҉ 　✼


	5. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just bros doing homework and shit after an all nighter. What could go wrong?

“Fjord, a stray cat got in!”

Caleb heard the voice call out after the door opened. He was face down, drooling slightly, on a couch in his jeans and shirt from the night before. He had fallen asleep around two in the morning when neither could keep their eyes open. Fjord had a meet in another state, so they were cramming their project into the tail-end of the week and beginning of the weekend. Caleb had promised it was no big deal, and he would not mind doing the edits alone. They had planned on stopping at midnight but got carried away. Southern hospitality denied the redhead the option of heading home so late and so tired, especially after Fjord had stayed over the week before. That was how he found himself sprawled out on the ancient couch, but it did not explain the blanket that was over him now.

“For the last time, stop calling him that,” Fjord scolded half-heartedly from the bathroom. He padded out into the shared space in a pair of long basketball shorts that were falling dangerously low on his hips and nothing else. Caleb swallowed hard and willed a shirt onto the other guy. It never appeared. “Where were you last night?”

“Well, dad, Yasha and I got our hair done.” Molly said this as though it explained everything. For Caleb, it did. Fjord seemed to not catch onto what the issue was.

“She get new braids,” Caleb asked and attempted to blink the sleep from his eyes.

“Yeah, same style. Just longer.”

“Ah,” Caleb and Fjord, who apparently now caught on, hummed in unison.

“I need to change, so if you’ll excuse me,” Molly excused himself without a hint of politeness in his tone. As he walked by the couch, the man leaned over the still laying body of Caleb, right next to his ear. “Next time you stay over and I’m not home, just use my bed, love.”

Then his hand collided with Caleb’s backside with a resounding crack, causing the redhead to jump a bit. The man continued onto his room with a swing in his step. Caleb looked over at Fjord with his face now as red as his hair. Fjord only shrugged in response.

“I guess he likes you,” was the explanation. “But I’ll tell him to stop.”

 

Fjord knew why Molly did it. It was to see what the reaction would be. Not out of Caleb, but his roommate. It seemed the stern look and set jaw sufficed, as Fjord had glared at the Bostonian with his arms crossed defensively over his chest and knuckles going white before he could stop it. His nose flared a bit once the excessive morning energy was safely locked in his room. Fjord’s eyes were locked on Caleb now, who was now sitting on the couch and looking around like a lost child. Things had been so easy last night. They worked well together. Both men were on the same page for not just the project, but a lot of other things as well. They did not have the same major, but the focuses were still matching or at least complimentary. The two sides of the same idea brought new light to how Fjord thought about his career path. And the more he got Caleb to open up to him, the more Fjord wanted to spend time with the man.

“We, uh, can pick up after breakfast or take a break for today,” Fjord mumbled awkwardly. His eyes flickered to the shut door then back to his friend.

“No, we can continue. I just uh. Need to freshen up,” Caleb muttered and looked down at himself.

“I have a spare towel here. Or you can go home, obviously and we can meet there.” Suddenly, with a set of ears most likely listening in, Fjord found his tongue was not working the way he wanted it to.

“Ja. No, I—uh. If you have something?” His statement was more of a question. Caleb got up slowly and took his hair down from the ponytail and shook the locks loose. “Would you mind if I borrowed-” Caleb motioned his clothing.

Fjord took a second, as he was distracted by the way the red hair bounced and fell when his skinny fingers combed through it. But once it jumped started, he gave an easy laugh and uncrossed his arms. He was not going to say he liked seeing Caleb in his clothes, because that would be weird. He just nodded his head in affirmation that he could loan a few things. Then silence fell again, and they were both staring at each other with an ugly, graying couch between them. Molly shutting his dresser broke the moment, and both men jerked out of their trance and onto their individual tasks. Fjord to his room, and Caleb to the bathroom. He shook his head and sighed with the towel in his grasp. This was getting out of hand. He was good with people. Great with them. But with Caleb, he seemed to forget all that and his mind was short-circuited by those eyes. There was no charm button he could flip on when around him. It was embarrassing, he mused while walking out with his head down. He paused and looked up to find Caleb right there. Not even a foot away.

“Towel.” He sputtered and all-but shoved the item into Caleb’s chest. How he got to the door of the bathroom, Fjord would never know, but maybe it was sleepy autopilot with a towel in hand that brought him there.

“Thank you,” Caleb breathed out after taking it. “Unless you are joining me, I think I should do the rest of this alone.”

Wait.

What.

Caleb looked like there was a moment of victory as Fjord’s face was obviously blushing. He blinked a few times. His mouth failed to reply. Ultimately, he decided to just give up and back out slowly. As the door shut between them, his brain started back up yet again, but it was only after another few tentative steps back that it began to protest. Why was he backing away? That was an offer. And it was so very tempting. It was just a few steps forward, too. But his feet took another step back and his body collided with a bare chest.

“You’re a better man than I am,” Molly purred right into his ear. “I would have been in there before he was finished offering.”

“It was a joke,” Fjord’s voice lacked all forms of conviction. It was like he was not sure if he really thought that. So, he just swallowed hard.

“Hmmmm. Are you trying to convince me of that? Or yourself,” Molly asked before kissing his shoulder lightly. “Let’s order some food before you eat your new boyfriend alive, yes?”

“He’s not—” Fjord didn’t bother finishing that. He simply groaned. All he got for the defeat was a giggle from Molly, who was now on his phone.

Fjord worked so hard to make Caleb feel comfortable. That was his friend. Someone who had picked up on his own quirks and issues then found ways to help. Simple things like reminding him to eat breakfast, which he suspected was Caleb’s way of reminding him to take his medication. The medication he no doubted saw when looking for aspirin the other day, which read ‘take with food’ across the label once a day. Letting Caleb in had been hard. Part of him was worried this would all end after the call finished. He did not want to get attached. Yet, he had and did not want to worry the man. Fjord also knew that not everyone was okay with someone getting interested in them if the receiving party was not. That was fair of course, but he also did not want to risk scaring his new friend off from that. A real one.

He heard the shower turn off and a moment later the door opened. He really needed to start having his mental conversations not standing in front of the bathroom door. The redhead was dripping wet with those curls and waves plastered to his face and neck. Around his alarmingly dainty waist was the towel Fjord gave him, but the man’s golden eyes were locked on a tuft of reddish-blond hair on his chest. Why was he like this, again?

“Fjord, I need clothes if you do not want me wearing a wet towel on your couch,” Caleb cautiously reminded him. But Fjord noticed that tuft was now starting to blend in with his now blushing body.

Right. Clothes. Yes. Fjord coughed and spun into his room, ignoring the laughter from his roommate on the couch and grabbed a pair of shorts and a shirt. Maybe these would fit?

“Will these be fine? I don’t think any of my pants will fit you,” Fjord stammered and looked at the mirror behind Caleb rather than the man himself.

“Yeah, this will be fine, thank you.”

When the door shut, Fjord growled at himself and hit his head lightly on the wall. Twice. He was going to kill Molly. It was not his fault for any of this, but it was easier to blame the man than anything else. He was on the couch as an active observer and probably had that stupid smirk on his face with his mouth slightly open and eyes glowing. He could see it now. Seconds later, the towel was replaced by the shorts and the door opened again. The shorts barely fit, and he could see the draw strings were tied and sticking out from Caleb’s attempt to adjust for the size difference. Ribs and taught muscles. He was all skin and bones, Fjord mused, as he took in the exact spots the freckled exterior he was so used to faded into a purely alabaster tone. The sight vanished as the shirt was pulled over his head and the curls shaken loose from being weighed down. He was going to die.

 

The more Fjord stared, the more Caleb wanted the ground to open and swallow him whole. He was stuck somewhere between run and stay. What was the protocol for this? Run? Stay? Say something witty again? Why was he even staring? Maybe it was out of judgement, as Fjord was fit and pristine. He dated fashionable and perfect people like Jester, after all. He did flirt with everyone, so this was not anything more than just seeing someone so pale they created their own light. The man known for a poster-boy smile was staring like he had never seen a dangerously thin ginger before. Maybe he hadn’t.

“If you two are done staring longingly into each other’s abdomens, I am running to get the food and coffee. Do we want anything… else?” Molly could ruin anything, couldn’t he?

“Oh, uh, that caramel thing,” Fjord replied, still not looking away from Caleb, but at least settled on his eyes again.

“Large, hot black” Caleb choked out.

“Hmmm, I can see that. Have fun.”

Caleb let out a noise he was not sure was perceptible by human ears as the third man exited. No doubt with a flourish. He backed up a step or two with the spell broken and looked down at the shirt he had been offered in the first place. Fjord was already making his way to the couch. It was a severely faded wizarding class decal. A smirk crossed his thin lips. Maybe he shouldn’t feel awkward after all.

 

Molly strode back in, the chain on his pants clinking against the buckles. He was carrying Caleb’s hot coffee, Fjord’s blended insult, and his own americano in one hand and the bag of food in the other. He left hoping the time alone would end in some door shutting activities and a sock outside. Whether Fjord said it or not, the man knew he had a thing for that scruffy ginger. Why, of course, he could hardly see… But, whatever floated that overly sculpted boat, of course. He found himself severely disappointed to see both men, fully dressed now, on the floor with their information and notebooks spread out before them. On the couch, someone’s laptop was playing soft, wordless music to keep the silence at bay. Molly sighed and kicked the door shut. Just two upstanding gentlemen pretending to be bros. The biggest lie he had seen since he told himself he was completely straight.

“Alright, boy scouts, got your caffeine and your… whatever this shit in.”

“Bite me.”

“Not my type,” Molly winked at his roommate who was now drinking his beverage with righteous fury. “Are you two being studious all day or up to anything more?”

“We need to finish,” Fjord replied after his sip.

“Then I am seeing my sister if I can,” Caleb added.

“Oh, a tiny kitty? What’s her name?” Molly asked. He sat on the couch near the laptop.

“Nott… ah. Nadia. She’s younger.”

Caleb went for his phone. Molly felt ready to apologize for prying again when a phone was suddenly facing him. In the picture, Caleb’s hair as pulled back with some strands falling forward as usual. The man looked especially pale next to the girl who was posing with him. She had long, black hair, large eyes and bigger ears, and an angular face. They were hugging slightly and sitting out on a small rock ledge smiling. Her teeth were glinting off the sun., which meant braces. Before he could see anything else, the phone was facing Fjord, who hummed and smiled pleasantly.

“Half-sister, or step,” Fjord asked. Molly was visibly shocked that he was so ready to ask such a question to the skittish ginger. “You two really don’t look alike.”

There was a long pause and Molly felt smug that he had been right. That Fjord also overstepped sometimes. But he was also ready to change the topic to save his roommate from the awkwardness of his friend leaving in hurry. But then Caleb coughed and shrugged.

“Adopted, actually,” Caleb explained. “Both of us.” His face was bright red, as if he was somehow embarrassed to be saying it out loud.

“Well, no offense, but your sister is the looker of you two,” Molly teased and dropped on the floor between the love birds.

A scoff from Fjord said the man clearly disagreed, but Caleb only laughed.

“I would agree, but if I ever said that, she’d skin me alive. She is a tough little shit.”

“Well, maybe after I come back from the meet, we can hang out. Have her bring Beau, as we all know her.”

Molly rolled his eyes and leaned back. He wanted so desperately to watch this train wreck continue. But now it meant seeing Beau in person. He had tolerated her in small doses when Fjord was dating Jester. The high school student was always around her older sister like a fly. A possibly drunk fly. It was secretly part of why he never got involved with Jester. That and the whole bro-code of not dating exes. Fjord had said it was fine, as they were never very serious, but the idea of dating Jester when she was so close to her sister was a headache.

“Can I at least bring Yasha,” Molly whined dramatically and drank his coffee.

“Yes, you can invite my roommate out to hang out with me,” Caleb replied in some serious stoicism. That was a joke, right?

Molly squinted at Caleb’s profile. He needed to get to know the man before Fjord could get back to stop him. If he wanted to get a feel for the man his roommate so badly wanted to feel.

“What are you doing Saturday,” Molly abruptly asked Caleb, poking the man in the temple.

“Uh, I work. Until around four.”

“Let’s get a drink. Figure you can’t be all good boy all the time.”

Molly could feel Fjord’s terror through Caleb’s skull. He knew the man did not want him to spend time with Caleb unsupervised. For some reason, as he was always so pleasant. His lips curled upwards as Caleb agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, you guys. Seriously, the love is making my day when I read your comments!
> 
> I was going to wait for Wednesday again, but I had this one finished so wanted to get it up early! LOVE YOU!  
> Kudos and Comments are my drug of choice


	6. Cat and Mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Fjord gone for a few days, Molly takes it upon himself to get to know Caleb a little bit better. He thinks this will be a fun task, but severely underestimates the redhead.

Saturday seems like an innocent and reasonable day for two college kids to meet up for drinks. No classes. Usually no lectures. A chance to escape the campus life. It also happened to be the very day his all-too polite roommate and his team left on a bus to an out-of-state competition. Strategically placing him in a reception dead zone for two hours around the same time he was planning to meet Caleb. It was the perfect time to meet with his best friend’s slightly mangy crush and get to know him better. No chance of Fjord interrupting them now. Just two dudes getting to know each other over drinks. Maybe a dash of underhanded shovel talk. Who knows? The night was young.

Why? Molly loved Fjord. Not romantically, of course. Well, there had been that obvious freshman crush on that new, beefy roommate who refused to wear shirts for what now should be a religious reason. Bodies being temples, and his being a beautifully made one, and all that. But now he was family. He was a brother. Molly had a large family back home made up of unique people. Even being a proverbial peacock was not enough to stand out. He had four siblings, and he was the dreaded middle child. He was also in the middle of the cousins. He was there, but always looked over until Fjord. Fjord always saw him. He was Fjord’s only real friend through most of Freshman year. He damn near came to Boston for Thanksgiving Break because he did not want to spend that time away from Molly.

Fjord made Molly like he was actually good enough. So, Molly would bring down the moon for his best friend if the man asked. But Fjord never would. He was all polite smiles and gracious declining of everything. It was just how the man was: good and genuine. Worse, it had a habit of altering his own behavior. His personal shoulder angel complete with a Texan drawl.

Times like this, Mollymauk had to take things into his own hands. He had seen the way Fjord was looking at Caleb over the past few weeks. The fond smile. The peaceful eyes. It looked so different from the humored enamor he always watched Jester with when they dated about a year ago. A different connection, but no less significant. Which was why he had to do this. Molly did not know a lot about Caleb. Only that he was a junior, he had a job, he had anxiety, was adopted, and he drooled in his sleep. None of it was enough to decide how worthy the guy was for his best friend. After all, that awkward charm and messy cuteness was not enough to sell him, yet.

He had arrived early, so it was a shock to see Caleb already there. He sat there like a hipster’s wet dream. The hair was up to the middle of his head in a messy, haphazard bun with those wild tendrils falling into his face. His beard seemed to finally been trimmed—most likely by Yasha—into something much more manageable. He was reading with one leg bridged over the other, showcasing a frayed rip at his knee and the bottom faded from where his heel caught it. His thumb was placed on his lip that mouthed silently the words his eyes were taking in. Molly tilted his head, annoyed that the otherwise boring brown on brown on brown stripped hoodie looked good. Point to Caleb. Maybe for the first time, Molly saw exactly what Fjord did.

“I have a tab open,” the man murmured. He did not even look up from the book, but somehow knew he was there.

“Such a gentleman. How do you know I am not here to take advantage of you?”

There was no verbal reply. Only a small laugh and his head jerking back slightly in humor. Everything Molly thought he knew about him was not fitting this. Was he just a relaxed guy when drinking? Was he high? Was he playing shy for some angle? Or did he just show up first to get the home court advantage? Judging by the way he was casually filing his side of the booth enough to block anyone from joining him, Molly assumed it was the final option.

He was the cat. And now Molly was a mouse.

 

Caleb had arrived early to get a better grip on what was going on. Molly had the upper hand in every situation they had been in since they met. He was aware a lot of that came from Molly’s natural ability to improvise. That meant Caleb had to plan. He came early and suffered a conversation with the bartender, and he name dropped Fjord on how he heard about the location. From there, he sat and comfortably blocked out all unwanted company while he waited and kept an eye out for Molly.

The other man was as subtle as an explosion. Even in the dim light of this dive bar. He approached with his black skinny jeans, heavy boots, and a leather jacket that was over some band shirt, no doubt. His now blue hair was slicked back again. And today, there was even the addition of subtle make-up around his eyes and painted nails. He now saw how Fjord fit into this location more than Molly, and that he also picked the right person to name-drop. It was nice to see Molly so taken aback by a moment, His angular lost what color it did have for a second before the façade came back.

Another thing Caleb had prepared for was the flirting. The man was painfully forward. Something he never handled well. He had to not get distracted or thrown off. With no Yasha or Fjord to bail him out. This power move had to work.  
He only put his book away when Molly slid into the seat across from them and leaned forward. His hand was perched on his hand and the other laying limply forward, holding his glass. That toying smirk with only one dimple showing, and his eyes dancing with that usual delighted look behind the red contacts. Caleb smiled back, but it was small and hardly reached his eyes. They rarely did.

“So Caleb, how are you today? It’s such a shame I only see you while you’re busy with that project. How did it go?”

“I present Monday,” Caleb replied calmly. “And you have been over my apartment before.”

“Right, that’s why you two had that precious sleep over. Do you think you’ll be around our fish after the grade?”

“As I sit next to him, I feel it may be hard to avoid him.”

“Out of class?”

“Well, that depends.”

Caleb felt a pressure on his calf as the jean leg began to rub against his skin. So Molly was starting early. Here came the power struggle.

“On what,” Molly purred.

“On what Fjord wants,” he replied with a heavy emphasis on the final two words. His foot crossed behind his leg and pinned Molly’s foot in place to stop the rubbing.

“I hope our group gets to together like we said. I’m interested in getting to know you better. As I do know everyone else.” Molly’s lip quirked. Now, the hand that held the glass reached out and let a finger drag slowly from the crook of his elbow to his wrist. Caleb narrowed his eyes after a moment and released the other man’s leg. He giggled smugly.

“I promise you will be quite disappointed.”

Caleb took a drink from his beer. Over the brim, he watched Molly. Thus far, he had done well enough swatting down the man’s attempts to get control. It was only so long before he changed his tactic. While opening up to Fjord was easy, he knew it would not happen for the man in front of him. Not until he shifted his approach. He was not good at adapting.

“Since you are playing coy today, what are you studying?”

From there, things went amicably. Molly told him about Boston, the theater shows he’d done, his terrible high school garage band, and his obsession with hideous garments. Caleb was less forthcoming. We was born in Germany and moved to Kansas. He was a history major with an interest in going for Library Sciences. He liked cats, which was why he owned one.

 

The whole time, Molly felt like he was in a bit of a trance. Answers and stories seemed to pour out of his mouth nonstop. Those crystal blue eyes felt like they bore into his soul from where his companion sat. If Molly believed in magic on a not Wicca scale, he would swear the man had charmed him. He had come into this situation so confident, but the redhead was alarmingly intimidating when his deck was stacked. He had only managed to throw Caleb off course with physical touch. Caleb faltered each time. And each time, Molly found himself more intrigued and maybe a bit guilty.

So, when the time came close to the end, Molly’s finger once more traced from Caleb’s wrist to the center of his palm.

“I am headed home after this,” he said too casually. “You should join me.”

There was no blushing or stumbling. Caleb instead narrowed his gaze and it was almost like a spark flared in his eyes. Something fishing deep while the gears were turning in his head. The stare felt like he was looking right through Molly’s soul. And he felt the playful gaze slipping into something else entirely.

“Thank-you, Molly. But I am afraid I open in the morning and have some things to finish at home.” His voice was not cold or off-put by the advance on him. But he was also hard to read, and his voice was no different. Even Molly could not chip away at the mask, no matter how hard he tried.

“Fair enough, one of us has to be an adult. I’m glad you came out.

“I am, as well. I feel like we got to know each other very well.”

Now that phrase sent a small shiver down his spine. Molly felt just the opposite. If anything, he was more confused now than he was before. And more attracted. He was the worst friend for Fjord some days.

 

Yasha did not look up when Caleb came home. She was in the middle of reading a section of early monotheism and knew this was worth looking up for. The energy in the apartment shifted when he came in. Nothing dramatic, but it shifted nonetheless. Normally, the air still felt calm when one of them came home. Like her, he was quiet. Easy to live with. But now, there was a crackle in the atmosphere. Something was on his mind. She threw her hand up in acknowledgement from her place on the couch. She’d be right there.

They were not traditional friends. They were often quiet. Conversations were only half verbal. They occupied the same space more than they hung out. And it worked for her. She knew Caleb understood how she was, what her signals. They were falsely called lovers often, even by Nott. They knew each other so well, yet she could not remember the last big conversation they actually hand. Even the move-in process was just an email she sent with a link to this very apartment and a question mark. His reply was simply his budget and move-in date.

Finally, at a good place to pause, Yasha but a bookmark in the pages and stood up. She was tall, an inch taller than Caleb, and twice his size in build. Tonight, her still-crisp braids were tied back and out of her face. She stretched upward than outward. Her back popped loudly, and she heard Caleb snort from the kitchen. She flipped him off and rounded the corner of the couch to join him. A beer already waiting for her. And so their conversation began.

Her eyebrows arched, and her head tilted to the side. Her stern face was softened with the lack of stress lines. Her contacts were mismatched but did nothing to hide her innate curiosity.

Caleb sighed and rolled his eyes before shrugging. Another moment later, he pinched the bridge of his nose and rubbed it a bit, then took a sip of his own beer with a sigh.

Yasha gave a short, breathy laugh. Molly was pushing his luck and trying to get a good one over on Caleb. Typical Molly. She looked him over intently, now. At key places like his lower neck or the junction of his skull. No hickies.

Caleb shook his head and now gave a more dramatic eyeroll.

She chuckled darkly. Of course he had tried. Which also meant Caleb had was leading the charge the whole time. While Molly liked to think he was open to anything, and really liked being in charge, he was not interested in someone so ready to roll over. She and Caleb took a drink at about the same time. Her lower lip stuck out slightly, and she offered a half-hearted shrug. Maybe he at least had a good time?

Caleb offered a small, shy smile and a shrug himself. So, he had. She nodded. He nodded. And the conversation was completed. Caleb and Molly had a good time, Molly tried to sleep with him, and he said no. Molly approved of Caleb for Fjord, as she had not heard otherwise from the peacock, and Caleb liked Molly well enough. This was sadly things she knew and could have told the eccentric man weeks ago. 

Oh well. Yasha tilted her head out to the living room and Caleb followed. Before Netflix could start, Caleb heard her phone beer. Which was odd, as she normally kept her phone on silent at all times. His eyebrows arched in confusion. She also never texted when she got home, as it was all Discord now. What flush could show on her rich skin tone tinted beneath the tan. Her lips curled slightly, showing off the small patch lacking melanin. Her eyes flicked over and realized Caleb was waiting for an explanation. So, she simply offered, “Beau.”

It was Caleb’s turn to laugh, which promptly earned him a pillow to the chest. They had met after Yasha had stood as a model for that infamous art class Nott had talked about. It was not odd, as Yasha had done it a few times the year before and was hardly shy about her appearance. What was shocking was how Beau, of all people, managed to make any kind of impression on the woman. She was a terrible flirt and about as verbally smooth as a gravel road. Then again…

Yasha stood no chance against that.

“I can hear Jester now,” Caleb was having too much fun with this. But Yasha already gave him hell for his own personal Not Another Teen Movie.

“She won’t find out because it’s nothing.”

“Of course.”

“Just chatting.”

“Mhm.”

“Just friends.” She was resolute in that statement while she hurriedly replied to the message before turning to the screen.

“Just friends.” Caleb repeated with his own smile tugging. But Yasha was happy to ignore her roommate.

 

A comfortable silence fell over them. Frumpkin jumped onto the couch and curled by the feet of her owner happily. Halfway through the documentary, his own phone lit up.

 **Fjord:** Made it safe, wish me luck

Caleb smiled and quickly typed back, ‘Like you’ll need it =)’ and put the phone down again. Yasha looked over at him with questioning eyes.

“Just friends,” Caleb muttered shyly with his cheeks coloring. He was having more and more difficulty convincing himself of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting into the other characters more. Considering this is heavy on the Fjord/Caleb, I am expanding the work to include things from this AU cast that is not for Here's to Us. I know you all love Molly, but the next work starts with Jester and Beau. I'll get to him soon!
> 
> You all make me feel so loved  
> ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*(*❦ω❦)*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧


	7. The Gang's all Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fjord is back in town, and the presentation is over. So the two groups come together for the first time at Caleb and Yasha's apartment over pizza and party games.

Logically, there was no reason to be nervous. He knew everyone but Nott. Caleb and Jester knew everyone. And it seemed like the group got along well enough. Except Molly and Beau, but they were a lost cause, really. They were going to Caleb and Yasha’s apartment for this get together that was completely not a party. It was going to be calm and friendly. Possibly a little awkward as some people attending lacked basic social graces at times. But it was nothing more than two groups of friends merging and nothing more. The fact that he wanted to read into Caleb being so happy about Fjord meeting Nott meant nothing. This is what friends did. They bonded. He groaned slightly, knowing this was all getting out of hand and it was entirely in his head.

“You look like you’re regretting that chili dog from lunch,” Molly mused over the center console.

Fjord ignored him. Instead, he threw the truck in park and hopped out. He knew Molly was watching him now, but it was easy to ignore that fact while he was emptying the cab of the snacks he bought for the night. The man knew Caleb and Yasha had an alarming lack of chips and random cookies in the place, so he had picked some up while grabbing pastries for Jester. He would promise to bring it home later, but Fjord wanted to leave it all there. Maybe Caleb needed a snack while studying. He did have a habit of forgetting to eat when he got absorbed in a task, after all.

They had passed their presentation. Caleb had done amazingly, even by himself, getting a perfect score on the oral part of the grade. Fjord had hardly been shocked about it. After all, he had spent the last few weeks enraptured by the way Caleb explained things for just the organization. During the trip, Fjord won all three events he took place in, and Caleb had said the same—he had not been surprised. And after the project was done, it had been nice to spend time with Caleb without having an actual goal in mind. Rather than focusing on getting stuff done, he could enjoy the redhead and his cute oddities. He wanted to believe it meant something that Caleb wanted to be around even without the class as a reason. Up until today, this was all exciting. But when Seven got closer, Fjord felt the panic building in his chest. He had lost track of time and suddenly he needed to get ready and drive off. Now, all he could wonder was what if Nott hated him? Would that change how Caleb looked at him? And how did Caleb look at him, exactly? Fjord gave up on pretending when he was halfway to Mississippi and realized he missed spending time together already. It did not help the fact that Molly only referred to him as the boyfriend since his return. And all Fjord could hope was he had some tact. Enough to not say that with the man in question around.

“Are you really regretting this? It was your idea,” Molly sounded more worried than amused now. He had somehow gone from the passenger seat to leaning against the tailgate with his arms crossed and one leg tucked behind the other. His normally jovial and humored face was wrinkled in concern. “We don’t have to go in. Just say you’re sick.”

For all his quirks and faults, Fjord always admired Molly. He was a lot of things, but more than anything he was a lot of bark. He may have the bite to go with it, of course, but he was far more aware than his sass made it seem. He was the first to make the joke, but he was supportive. No matter what he thought of the choices made or how he felt. His stand-offish design was all smoke and mirrors. He was more compassionate and loving than anyone Fjord had ever met before. And by the way he was eying Fjord now, the man knew his best friend could tell this was far more important than just hanging out with friends. And if he backed out now, there would be no jokes or questions. While he was glad his friend was there to have fun, it meant the world to know that the idiot was there with that genuine, soft expression.

The air was only broken by the soft clicking of insects. Fjord stood with two cloth bags full of snacks in one hand and the back door open with the other. Molly was still leaning against the truck like a poster boy with his eyes unblinking. It was like time flew backwards in a moment, because the old sensation hit Fjord. A sentimental one. The feeling he got the first time he really opened up to Molly in Freshman Year. The way he had felt when Fjord took three days to work up the guts to ask Molly to be his roommate Sophomore Year. It was butterflies. His skin was crawling. The lights were now on him, and the audience was the most comforting presence he knew. He sighed and closed the door. The ability to finally voice what had been brewing for a month now was coming forth, and Fjord was scared to let the moment slip away.

“I like him, Molly. A lot. And I want Nott to get along with me,” he admitted in a defeated tone.

Molly hummed and pushed off the truck. Fjord moved on instinct now and shuffled forward until he was pressed against that lithe form and Molly’s arms wrapped around his waist. Fjord’s spare arm did the same and he dropped his head onto Molly’s shoulder.

“You are leagues away from where you were even a year ago. Allow yourself this.” His voice was soft and even. Fjord simply nodded against the man’s shoulder. “Come on, let’s get up there before Jester picks the playlist.”

The sweet hug ended as Molly’ took as much of Fjord’s backside into his hands and gave a squeeze. All he could do was to give a breathy laugh through his nose.

“Molly.” He was not mad. Or surprised. If anything, it was a bit of normalcy he needed. And the giggle that followed only made him feel better.

The apartment was nothing to brag about. But for someone who lived out of the dormitories, this was heaven. The kitchen had barely any counter space to speak of with a pathetic island in the middle that could maybe hold a plate. In fact, the breakfast nook was used to hold the microwave, toaster, and coffee pot for extra space. He was convinced the yellowish-brown tint to the walls were not a style choice, but a mix of age and cigarette smoke. The floors in all but the kitchen and bathroom were covered in a soft, plushy pink carpet with obvious traffic marks. The cabinets were unevenly stained and a few long gave up on trying to close correctly. He was, however, overly fond of the Lazy Susan cabinet that had been entirely filled with various teas and coffee blends. It was an addiction Caleb explained, and everyone seemed to feed it. Fjord had spent a solid ten minutes spinning it back and forth to see the choices with a smile on his face. Even the door and hallways looked like a stereotypical student building. It was clinically white and the lights were amber and somehow louder than the bug catchers outside.

There was no mistaking Beau’s voice, even from down the hall. The idea of sound proof was laughable here. Caleb apparently knew more about the love life of the nearest seven neighbors in every direction than any of his friends. He smirked as Molly rolled his eyes, Yasha opened the door, and neither man was shocked to see the sisters bickering on the infamous Craigslist couch. Caleb’s roommate eyed him with her mismatched contacts for a moment before flicking over to Molly.

“Better take the trash out with you when you leave, cowboy,” he told him with no inflections.

Fjord gave an unsure laugh and ducked under her arm. He turned and watched over his shoulder as Yasha pulled Molly in for a warm hug and he gave her a kiss on the temple. There was no turning back now.

“Fjord!” Jester sang out before bouncing off the couch and over to hug him.

“Hey Jes, how was film?”

“Ugh,” she groaned a bit too long for dramatic effect. “It’s all storyboarding right now for midterms.”

“I… thought you liked that part?”

Jester was a film major and a minor in fine arts. She loved to draw and paint almost as much as she loved film. The year before, she had been obsessed with her storyboard lessons. They had been her highlight.

“Well, yes. I do, but I want to do post!”

He assumed that was post production.

“How did the project go,” she asked as she took the bags from his hands and put them on the floor.

“Great. Caleb got us a perfect grade on the presentation, of course.” There was a fond smile on his face now, and he felt a bit stupid for it. He reached down and dug out the chips, one bag was plucked by Molly and immediately opened. “Where is he?”

“Oh, he is getting pizza for everyone,” Beau answered as she rolled into the kitchen. She pulled the cookies and Jester’s pastries from the other bag and handed it to her sister. “Sup.”

“Hey,” he answered. He had intended to say more, but his nose and upper lip scrunched as a familiar sensation built in his nasal cavity. His eyes watered a bit and he cleared his throat. He knew it wasn’t Frumpkin, who was hypoallergenic, apparently.

“Well, look what the cat threw up,” Molly sneered playfully with a mouth full of Doritos. “Hey bitch.”

“Asshole,” Beau snapped back immediately.

“Speaking of cat, did you two get a new one?” Fjord made a point to speak over the bickering in an attempt to squash it.

“Oh! No, I brought Kiri for a kitty date. I forgot you were allergic to her.”

Fjord sighed. He knew she felt bad and genuinely forgot with the way she was pouting. Though he wish she had said something so he could have brought his medication. He held in a sneeze and offered her a smile.

“I’ll ask Caleb where his meds are,” Yasha replied as she picked up her phone.

Fjord sighed and let Jester fuss over him. This was going to be a good night. They were going to have a good time. He was going to make a good impression. Maybe even see if Caleb wanted to go to the swim team party next weekend with him or be in a session as a guest character. Maybe a movie. All he had to do was not sneeze every five seconds and keep Molly and Beau from killing each other.

 

Caleb was expecting the bickering over the sounds that could be a movie or music being ignored. What he was not prepared to do was walk into his own apartment feeling like Donald Glover in Community with arms full of pizza and watching a proverbial fire. The loud sneeze caused a silence in the arguing. It was followed by loud laughter and Fjord grumbling. Then the yelling started again. He looked down to his sister and she shrugged and pushed the door open all the way. This fire was less of a flame and more of a game of Mario Party in the middle of a mini game. He was in the door frame with four pizzas in hand. Nott was in front with two bags from Piggly Wiggly containing beverages and antihistamine. In front of them was Yasha, who was watching everything like a tired mother. Beau, Fjord, Jester, and Molly were playing as they flailed about the room, viciously shaking their Wii remotes and making an interesting assortment of noises. Three open bags of chips were laid out on the counter, a box of pastries was open on the microwave, and the coffee pot was home to three boxes of cookies. Music was playing but was barely audible over the sound of four adults acting like kids and the video game’s overly cheerful melody. And when Molly not to subtly knocked into Beau’s hand, which caused her to drop her remote and lose, Fjord groaned, and Jester cheered. 

“That was a bitch move, Tealeaf,” she yelled and spun on him.

“All’s fair in Mario Party, Mario Kart, and Super Smash Brothers, Beauregard.”

“Bullshit, that was fucking cheating.”

“And yet, I feel no shame.”

“Oh, fuck you, Molly.”

“Fuck you!”

“If you must, not on my bed please,” Caleb sighed and nudged the door shut with his foot.

All five spun and looked at the siblings. Or rather four sets of eyes were on the food in his hands and one set looked hopefully at the bags in his sister’s. A smirk twisted on his lips as Caleb realized that maybe he should have picked up more headache medicine as well. When the shuffling began and the game was paused, Caleb felt his heart seize. His place was now very full of people. And a lot of attention was in his direction. He was not used to having this much company at once, and it felt like the walls were somehow closer together. He never had gatherings. He never had big birthday parties, not having many friends in school. This was more than he was used to, and it was overwhelming him. In fact, the only two people he had invited over from school had disappeared on him after he moved to Georgia full-time. Like he knew Fjord and Molly would soon.

“Caleb!”

Jester was suddenly visible. Or the top of her head. He had apparently turned and put the boxes and his hands on the island counter, and Jes had wiggled in the gap under his arm to get as close to the pizza as possible.

“Can you give Fjord the medicine? He has been snotting all over your remotes.” She was stage whispering, and it made Caleb smile through his clenched jaw.

“I have not,” Fjord rumbled indignantly.

The second voice was right in his ear. Caleb took a deep, steadying breath and turned to see Nott handing over the box. His sister was positively dwarfed by Fjord. The man was well over a foot taller than her and easily twice her weight. Yet she looked up at him with more curiosity than anything else in her hazel eyes. And Fjord was painfully delicate when he took the box from her tiny hands.

“Thank you, kindly,” he told her before offering her his other hand to shake. “I’m Fjord.”

Nott looked at his hand and narrowed her eyes before returning her gaze to his face.

“I’m not touching that until you wash your hands,” she told him flatly. Caleb knew it was meant as a joke.

There was a beat before he grinned and moved to the sink. Once his hands were sufficiently washed and dried, he turned back around and once more extended his grasp.

“Still Fjord,” he told her just as warmly.

“Nott,” she took her hand in his and gave one solid shake before releasing his grip and turning to the food.

Caleb felt a fraction better. He could at least breathe now. He knew Nott was watching Fjord and Molly closely. She was not very trusting of new people, and rightly so, but she was trying. He was sure she only agreed to come over because Beau vouched for Fjord. And really, anything Beau said about Molly would be taken with a grain of salt considering how they were always at the other’s throat. The girl was rough around the edges, but not the same way he was. Caleb was frayed and jaded. Beau was more like rolling down a rocky hill. And with Molly being less charismatic than Caleb thought he would be upon first glance, he could see the issues. The more he watched Molly, the more he realized the guy was the most beautiful of train wrecks.

Soon enough, they were all piled into the living room. Jester and Nott were on the futon and had two of the four remotes. Molly hand another and was sitting on the couch with Yasha. Beau was at Yasha’s feet with the fourth remote, and Yasha was clearly there to be a buffer between the oil and water in the event of more cheating. Caleb was sitting on the arm of the couch next to Molly next to Fjord, who had pulled a chair from the breakfast nook. He was cheering on his sister as they played Smash Bros, though he had a feeling Molly had more practice with it. Having a lot of siblings meant more time playing games like this. He and Nott played a lot of shooter games rather than party ones. And something told him were this more like Fortnight, Nott would be unstoppable. 

He could also see the way Fjord was smiling. In between matches, everyone was talking easily. Even Nott, who normally watched people in a stilled silence, was chatting away with Jester happily. It was nice to watch and hear. And the vice grip on his heart and lungs slowly eased up.

 

As the night wore on, Caleb finally relaxed. Jester was now with Molly and Nott on the futon. Molly was in between the girls with both arms out and an amused smirk. Jester was curled into his chest with her legs over his lap and head tucked against his shoulder. His hand was playing with her curls contently. Not was facing Jester and had her arms bridged over the other girl’s knees and leaned against her legs. Nott did not even mind the way Molly’s hand innocently fell around her waist. Beau seemed more than happy to be on the floor. She was twisted around so she could use one of Yasha’s thighs to perch her arm and chin on. Her expression was positively star-struck as they talked about some sporting even that had just happened. He knew Yasha was secretly loving the moment, even if her face showed nothing more than being content.

Caleb found himself in the kitchen cleaning up with Fjord. In the mix of video games, music, and conversations, they were quiet. They milled about the kitchen to organize or put things away. A few times, one placed a cautious hand on the other while squeezing by. The room did not have enough space for Caleb trying to get things done, so Fjord’s build was more in the way than it was helpful. Yet he found the inefficiency enjoyable. He liked the flutters he got at every touch and quietly muttered, “Pardon,” on his ear as Fjord shuffled by.

“Hey Caleb,” Fjord asked softly.

The man looked up from his current task of combining two pizzas into one box. Fjord looked out to the other room and back over. He seemed nervous, so Caleb put down the box in hand and turned his focus on him. After a moment, he wondered if that made it worse.

“Some of my teammates are having a party next week for some of us who qualified for Nationals,” Fjord started in a jerking manner.

Caleb watched. He dissected every word and movement. The way Fjord was busying himself while talking, yet not accomplishing much. He had stopped looking up.

“That sounds like a good reason to celebrate,” Caleb replied carefully.

“Yeah, should be,” Fjord replied. He had started to pick up spilled red chili flakes one by one with his finger from the counter. “I think Molly and Jester are going.”

Caleb only hummed in response this time. He waited to see where exactly this was heading.

“Maybe you should come along.”

Now Caleb was blinking in confusion. Fjord just continued his quest to pick up every flake from the counter rather than look up.

“Go to this party with all of you? Fjord, you know I’m not much of a party guy.”

It was almost like Fjord winced at that. There was a definite and sharp inhale.

“I know that. I was hoping you’d make an exception and go to this one with me.” Finally, he looked up and his voice had a slight emphasis on the final two words.

Suddenly the room was hot. Caleb felt a bit dizzy. Was he reading into this? Was this a harmless and friendly invitation or was it something more personal? They had never breached these topics. Of what or who they were interested in. It had always been simple and easy topics. Caleb always assumed what Fjord liked based on the fact that he had dated Jester. Of course, he hoped and looked for signs, but he figured the tense moments were all in his head.

“… Or not. Just wanted you there,” Fjord amended quietly and went back to picking up the red chili.

“Ja. I mean, no, I can go,” Caleb rushed. Fjord’s head snapped up, and Caleb could see the apprehension in his eyes. Like he had seriously thought there was a chance anyone could turn him down.

“I’ll go with you,” Caleb continued in the most sure-sounding voice he could muster—a whisper.

He could get used to watching the way Fjord’s face lit up as he smiled. The slight fear in his eyes evaporated instantly and his lips pulled back into a full smile that showed off the perfect teeth and dimples. Fjord gave out a soft laugh and nodded.

“I’ll let you know more when I do.” He sounded more like himself now. That Texan accent all-but purring. Caleb could barely breathe.

“Ja, Great. Ja.”

“Caleb! Bring me a doughnut!” Jester’s voice snapped them out of the moment instantly.

They both looked over into the living room with red faces, but it seemed no one had heard their conversation. However, by the way Molly was looking directly at them, he knew something happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still love you guys!


	8. Begin Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fjord, Caleb, Molly, and Jester attend the swim team's not Halloween party. While they have been safe in their little world, the truth of being in the South begins to show. However, with a chance to spend some time together, Fjord and Caleb find their rhythm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I have the next few chapters written and hopefully will have them up by the end of the weekend! LOVE YOU ALL!!

Fjord had not known what to expect on Monday, or for the rest of the week. Not that he had seemed awkward for the rest of the get-together. It was still nice to have Caleb sit so easily beside him in class. He offered the same shy smile and wary greeting, but his books were set to the opposite side of him, keeping the space between he and Fjord completely open. Tuesday, they went to get coffee in between classes. Wednesday and Thursday saw them prolonging their quick split as Caleb and Fjord needed to use the computer lab, but the available computers ended up on the other end of the room. The texting almost lasted from the end of their class together until bed time. And then finally, it was Friday. Caleb had asked to shower and Fjord’s, as Fjord was the one driving them. It worked out for a second reason, as well.

As Fjord walked out of the shower with his basketball shorts and saw Caleb hunched over painfully at the table. He was reading over one of Fjord’s papers out loud for editing. He explained he did that because English was not his first language. Considering how it had turned out, he was not sure how he felt about someone else’s eyes on the paper, no matter how much Caleb insisted another set of eyes would help. He did find it sweet that he insisted it was not a lack of faith that he wanted the paper in front of him, just that he did not want his corrections to be forced, but a suggestion. Fjord figured it was more than he liked the feel of sheets between his fingers. It was nice, either way, to not see a lot of red on the page.

Before he could say anything, the door to Molly’s room swung open and music poured out. Jester barreled out with her bag of makeup in her hands all in a huff. Fjord knew it was because she was waited for the mirror. He would have hurried, but he had a bit to handle.

“Caleb,” Jester called. A grunt was his reply. “Is that what you are wearing?”

“Ja, Jester,” he calmly responded as his head shifted from one page to the other. “Sadly, my gold flapper dress is out for cleaning. So this is it.”

Fjord gave a laugh and walked into his room. He could hear Jester’s joyful laugh from the bathroom and the trickle of giggles from the other bedroom.

“Is this where you give me a dramatic makeover montage to a outdated pop song?” This time, Caleb’s breathy chuckle could be heard with Jester’s giggling.

“No need. You are already beautiful,” Jester told him sweetly but matter-of-fact—with no teasing song to her voice.

Fjord shut the door but could picture the way Caleb’s blush was tracking all the way down his neck and shoulders, hidden by his shirt. He would not reply, mostly because he would be pretending to not hear her. But Fjord had to agree, today especially. His hair was pulled back and tucked into the gray beanie Fjord liked so much. He had a long-sleeved baseball shirt that was gray and black with dark skinny jeans. But easily, the taco cat socks that were currently not hidden by his clunky sneakers took the prize. Molly had been elated to find their shared love of fun socks. While he knew no one at the party would really go for someone like Caleb from what he knew, but he was glad that they were going to getting, and he would be able to say that, yes, they were together.

He pulled his jeans up and a shirt over his head. It was when he flattened the material over his chest that the nerves hit him hard. He knew the swim team could be rowdy, and the friends that often came along were worse. He knew Caleb was not one for that atmosphere. He also could not remember if anyone knew he was not just into the girls they had teased him about. As it was the South, he knew this could be an issue. He had spent a lot of his first few years being laughed at, teased, and full-on cursed at for being Black, so that was not new. He was not sure how much Caleb had endured and asking would be awkward. Especially with the texts last night on how excited he was about the event. That was what happened.

The nonstop muffled talking got loud as Fjord opened his door. Caleb was still at the table and hunched over even more than when he had shut it. Something told the man he was trying to drown out the babbling from the bathroom. Molly had joined Jester in there and squeezed into the mirror. He was mostly finished getting his hair to stand up in all its glory. As it had grown quite a bit in three months since he last put it up.

“Ready to go,” Fjord sat on the couch and tied his shoes.

“Ja, may have to look at this later,” he admitted shyly. “I did not finish.”

“No problem, I really appreciate you doing this for me,” he insisted.

Caleb gave him that thin, tight-lipped smile as blush creeped up his ears and cheeks. His eyes sparkled with the satisfaction of a thanks.

“Of course.

 

When they stepped into the hallways, a few people said hello to Fjord. A few even nodded at Caleb, who had become a common face in the dormitories. Fjord politely greeted each one as he zipped up his jacket and heard Caleb do the same. He looked up and Caleb was clearly fiddling with the sleeves of his sweatshirt. He wanted to do so many things to try and calm or distract him. They had not done anything more than the same gentle touches from the week before, a hand on an arm or thigh. So, he kept with what had been proven safe. His hand cupped Caleb’s elbow and with very little pressure, he convinced the redhead to move. Slowly, Fjord wrapped an arm around Caleb’s waist and tilted his head down and looked up through his lashes at him. An open hand on the other man’s back, and he could feel the rattling breaths slowing down.

“You ready,” Fjord was gentle and hopeful with his question.

“Ja, I’m ready.”

 

Caleb was not ready. He was many ways away from ready. He was going to have to leave early. Maybe not even get to the party with the way his breath was shaking. He was surely going to pass out from not breathing. But at least he was not sweating to death. In the summer, the humidity made the air like a choke hold on the lungs and body. In late October, the wet air was now causing the slight wind to feel bone-chilling. It was not cold, entirely, but the wet air was crisp for sure. His hands were wrapped in the sleeves of both the shirt and sweatshirt and shoved into his pockets. They were walking up the road toward the house in question. Fjord was walking closer than he expected. He thought there would be some hesitancy, but it was no different than at school. He knew there was no attempt at hiding how this was for them. For Caleb? It was shocking. And relieving.

They stopped at a house fresh out of the seventies. A nice cookie-cutter house on a barely paved street. There were no sidewalks, so the grassy yard spilled right over to the street. Four cars were parked on it and the drive way and another two were parked next to the house. Another five were spaced out around the neighboring houses. A steady thumping came from inside and echoed from the backyard. Even weatherworn, it was a nice place.

The door swung open and Caleb saw quite possibly the largest man he had ever seen before. He made Fjord look puny, but the bulk was pure muscle. There was something about the clean-shaven face paired with the shoulders that made him only slightly less intimidating than the Mountain from Game of Thrones. He ducked slightly through the doorway and looked down. All Caleb could do was gawk as the man’s face split into a lopsided smile that was anything but comforting.

“Eh, Black Fish, you made it,” the behemoth all but shouted.

“Hey, Gunther, yeah. Jester and Molly are on their way. They’re… preening.”

“Darrow will be beside himself,” This voice was not from the giant, and much softer. It came from someone squeezing through what space was left between Gunther and the doorframe. A blond with shaggy surfer hair and a calm expression for someone standing near another who was easily three-times their size. “You must be Caleb.”

The redhead blinked in confusion. Obvious enough that it made the blond give a lopsided grin.

“I’m Bryce, Ford’s GM for the weekly games,” they continued.

“Oh, ja hello.” The exhale was excessive, as Caleb did not know he was holding the breath in.

“Come on in. Gunther go grab them a beer or whatever they want. Wes is playing bartender, so that’s you’re funeral.”

Bryce patted Gunther’s stomach with a slap and squeezed back into the space. Much to Caleb’s surprise, the hulking man moved without complaint and did as he was told. That left just the pair at the open threshold of the house, and Caleb’s pulse racing. A warmth spread around the nape of Caleb’s neck and he realized Fjord put his hand there and gave a gentle squeeze. Normally, contact there would make him flinch. This time, he felt his body arch up to meet the palm in search for more contact. Sensing this probably, Fjord’s thumb gently rubbed a soft pattern just below his beanie.

“C’mon,” Fjord encouraged with that slow grin. All he could do was nod.

It took ten minutes to realize he hated Fjord’s nickname. It was said in jest. They clearly meant no harm in their mind. And yet, every time it was used, Fjord’s jaw clenched. Caleb had a feeling it was not because the man was a strong swimmer like a Killer Whale. At the same time, the man felt that this was not the right time to breach that topic, so he’d ask Bryce later. They seemed nice and had yet to call him anything but his actual name. The house was apparently their parent’ summer home. They were allowed to use it for the school year. While they were not on the swim team, their best friend was Darrow, who was apparently the swim captain. And it seemed Bryce had no intentions of drinking to ensure no damages happened. For someone a bit smaller than most of the party, they seemed to have quite a bit of control over everyone.

It was out of nerves than morbid curiosity that found a Wes concoction in Caleb’s hand. And if he were honest? Well, it was vile. But he had been a nice guy with a chipper tone and a belly laugh. He had a crowded smile when Fjord introduced him, and he almost glowed with excitement. Unlike Bryce’s sun-kissed blond look, Wes was just pale everything. Pale skin, pale eyes, pale hair that was spiked out in several directions. After they parted ways, Caleb finished the drink with a hiss and a cringe. Fjord chuckled and offered his beer as a chaser.

“Molly will be here soon to replace him, don’t worry.”

Caleb grimaced and handed the bottle back with a nod. He felt his body heat up and heart pound in his ears when the bottle was replaced by Fjord’s hands and their fingers laced effortlessly.

“Let’s step outside. Getting a bit crowded in here.”

Caleb’s face was on fire, but he couldn’t blame the heat of the alcohol for that. Though, the dizziness could have been from his not breathing properly.

 

By the time Molly and Jester had arrived, Fjord heard the jokes start. By some thin prayer, he hoped Caleb had not. Regardless, of them, he still kept his hand lightly on the back of Caleb’s neck. His fingers snaked under the hat to run through his red curls and rub his scalp. They were as soft as he had imagined, and Caleb hummed in gratitude every time he did this with his eyes closed. They were talking to Darrow and Rissa, who were trying to explain how a solo sport was also a team sport, and how qualifying worked. They heard Molly long before they saw his spikes floating through the sea of people. Soon after, Fjord shivered and the feeling of Caleb’s finger trailing down his spine.

“I am going to get a real drink now that Mollymauk is here Would you like a whiskey?”

“If he brought some with him, darlin’,” Fjord breathed.

Caleb gave him that same thin-lipped smile and Fjord swallowed hard. He was enjoying the contact more than he realized. The moment he had disappeared into the house, Fjord immediately missed his warmth.

“He seems nice. Not what I thought your type was,” Darrow muttered into his beer.

“What’s that mean,” Fjord’s voice dropped to a dangerous level.

“You know everyone’s joked about how you roomed with Molly for so long,” Darrow waved the bottle at him. “A bit too long for dudes just being bros.”

“That’s all it’s been,” He was talking through clenched teeth with eyes that warned his captain to pick his next words wisely.

Darrow was shorter than Fjord and made of much less bulk. He was a tan pretty boy from the Louisiana bayous. Considering his friendship with Bryce, Darrow always seemed to be cool compared to the South’s standard reputation in that area. He had always been nice to those who were not seen as “normal.” These comments caught Fjord off guard and made his defensive and protective side flair up angrily. Rissa also seemed to be caught off guard, as her mouth was parted and her eyes wide. There was a pause as both men seemed to size each other up, but a familiar giggle from the doorway shattered the moment. Darrow looked over his shoulder than back into Fjord’s livid eyes.

“Just remember you’re in Georgia. Bryce and I can’t be there to protect you at every party.”

Immediately, his demeanor shifted from that to his usual charm and smiles. Rissa gawked for a few more seconds before slipping away, unsure of what to do. Sure enough, Jester was standing next to them soon, holding a flustered Caleb’s arm while his long gingers held two cups in one hand. He was trying to smile through whatever Jester was giggling about, and he was now also wearing her gray infinity scarf.

“Fjord, you can’t just let poor Caleb wander around. Like, three people were ready to gobble him up.

She literally handed over the blinking redhead and Caleb moved on autopilot to fill the space Jester left. The possessiveness flared in his chest as Caleb handed over a cup. One hand snaked around Caleb’s thin waist and buried itself into Caleb’s other sweatshirt pocket.

“They were doing no such thing, Jester, but thank you. They were a bit much.”

“Who was it,” Fjord asked immediately. He tried to sound more amused than jealous but judging by the way both Jester and Darrow snorted, he failed.

Caleb shrugged, and Jester was not about to give named. So, he took a sip and grumbled before something poked up his nose. Fjord reeled back and sputtered before looking into his cup.

“Ah, Caleb, why is there a cherry in my whiskey,” he asked.

“Ah. Molly thinks he is hilarious is why.”

 

Two hours in, and Caleb had stopped drinking. He decided to be the driver for the way home. So, it was Fjord with another cup in his hands as they were by the fire pit. Bryce was sitting on a chair chatting with Jester, who was in a tire swing hanging from the tree Fjord was leaning against. The pair were chatting excitedly about a movie that had seen together earlier in the week, despite the people around them yelling over their conversation. They had all lost Molly at some point, which was apparently normal, so Wes was back as the bartender. Fjord concluded that he was in one of the bedrooms with a closet case like usual for the party, or maybe one of the girls. How calmly both had reacted to their friend just being gone made Caleb realize this had to happen a lot.

As for him? He was staring at Fjord’s profile in the dancing fire light as the other man watched the sky. For most of the evening, it had been Fjord who was forward and open, not Caleb. He had been worried about Fjord’s reputation. He was not deaf, after all, and he had heard the comments from the people who Jester had “rescued” him from earlier. They were both insulting and a poor attempt to pick him up. Yet, Fjord didn’t seem to care what people had to say. The faint smile had been on his lips any time Caleb looked over, and he was visibly tactile. The redhead was too nervous to really initiate something at first, but now, Caleb realized that it was okay, especially now that everyone was probably too drunk to notice. Anyone who did would did would have Bryce (and then Gunther, who seemed to always know when his partner was getting into an argument) to deal with.

His eyes continued to watch Fjord as Caleb took a few steadying breaths. He held them, counted to three, and released them slowly. And again. His fingers danced in the chilly air with trepidation. Reaching out then curling back in immediately. His head nodded to the silent pep talk he gave himself. Mentally preparing his world for his first move. Nothing special, but he took a few unsure steps toward Fjord, into the vee of his legs his resting position created. He watched as the man’s slow as molasses smirk spread again with his head cocked down and slightly to the side. Caleb’s breath hitched, but he took another step forward. The had not holding a cup came out from the warmth of his jean pocket and stretched outward as an invitation.

“Hey, darlin’,” he purred. It was somehow so different than Molly’s playful tone with the way the bass in Fjord’s voice reverberated through the words. It was like running into a wall for Caleb and his breathing hitched.

“Hallo, hübscher,” he rasped back weakly.

He continued forward to fill the space between Fjord’s legs before turning and pressing his back to the man’s solid chest. He could feel what was like a pleased growl or hum vibrate against his spine as Fjord wrapped his free arm around his waist and pull him closer. Fjord slipped the cup into Caleb’s hand.

“I am done drinking, Fjord,” Caleb reminded him.

“Hold it for me for a sec.”

So Caleb did. He would hold it all night if Fjord asked him to, because both of Fjord’s arms were wrapped around Caleb’s thin form. The man’s face buried into the gap between the scarf and his neck, then inhaled. The redhead just leaned back into the warmth and closed his eyes. What tension his body was holding onto melted into the embrace. He could do this. He could get used to this feeling. Allow himself to enjoy this happiness he was feeling. Caleb felt his body blaze when Fjord brushed his lips to the back of his neck.

“It’s getting late, Caleb, and you have work tomorrow,” Fjord reminded him. His tone sounded a bit defeated at the idea of the night coming to a close.

Caleb’s throat clenched and his heart dropped.

“If I stay over, I can leave later. And we can stay longer.” There was no confidence in his voice, and Caleb knew it. “We don’t-“

“No, we don’t. And I wouldn’t considering,” an empty tink sound cane from his fingernail flicking the plastic cup. “I’ll loan you a shirt.”

“I still need to give you back the other two,” Caleb laughed.

Fjord, too, laugh softly into Caleb’s neck before nuzzling into the scarf more.

“No you don’t.”


	9. Third Party Opinion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Molly's chimes in.

Though he knew better, Molly hoped for more when he and Jester got to the dorms around six in the morning. And really, it was no one’s fault but the couple in question for Molly and Jester seeing what exactly did not transpire. Fjord’s door was still open, so he did not have to check his room to see if Caleb was there. Because he could see both men hilariously squeezed onto the full-sized bed that barely fit Fjord alone, fully clothed and halfway under the sheets. Really, the only surprise here was the fact that Fjord was the little spoon in the situation. All that was visible was Caleb’s pasty arm wound around Fjord’s thick form and a mess of red hair on the pillow. Jester cooed about how sweet it was, and Molly had to agree.

It was not long before Jester left to get sleep and then ready for her next video she was setting up. Molly dropped face down on his bed and passed out ass-up to the world before the thought of closing his door crossed his mind. He wasn’t annoyed when the pair woke up around nine in the morning to a loud chirping from someone’s phone. He only grunted and pulled the sheets over his head enough to hide the fact that the Bostonian was clearly watching them. They tiredly wobbled back in forth in front of the door as quietly as possible without turning lights on. And when they got to the door (Caleb in yet another one of Fjord’s shirts), he thought he was going to see them kiss. After a few longing glances at each other, they only hugged tenderly before Caleb slipped out the door and took one of Fjord’s favorite Houston Texans shirts with him. Molly waited for Fjord to take three quite steps away from the door before booing loudly from under his blanket hiding spot.

“Fuck off, you drunk,” Fjord grumbled.

“’m hungover, not drunk.” Molly corrected. “Fuck you.”

“Fuck you,” Fjord repeated before slinking back into his room to sleep more.

 

And so began the next few weeks of the most chaste courting anyone had ever been forced to watch. From what Fjord had said, they were both fine with moving slow. They had not even kissed after the party, as they were both drinking. And it seemed when Fjord was not in swim or the gym and Caleb was not working, they were together. They sat so close now when on the couch, Molly no longer could drop between the pair like he did at the beginning. He thought they held hands once, but Molly was no sure if they could allow themselves such a risqué move. He had no idea what the hell was going on between the pair, and exactly where the hold-up was.

According to Yasha—because of course he gossiped—it was them enjoying getting to know each other. It was helpful, but Molly was not about to let her know that or agree. They had been getting to know each other since the end of September, which was more than enough time for him. At least Jester was on his side for this. He wanted the action. He wanted the tension. He wanted to walk in on them going to town on each other accidentally. What he got, instead, was innocent touches and shy gazes.

Part of him wondered if some of this was because of the comments that had started up after the party. Hell, they started in the party when one of the guys saw Fjord take Caleb’s hand. Molly was used to the comments that were thrown in his direction. They came from idiots who were too stupid to grow. He knew what he was getting into when he picked Georgia over the dozens of colleges in the Boston or Providence areas. But he wanted to experience more than just the North East in his life. He was glad he did, but there were days he was not sure if the people were worth it. The city was enchanting with its winding streets and Spanish Moss choked willows causing a romantic bridge over most of the streets throughout. But here, Molly could rock the boat. He could afford to piss people off as he had nothing but his own pride on the line. Fjord, however, was here on a scholarship. If he was suddenly off the Swim Team, he would lose his chance at college. He was out here because this was the only way his family could send him for more education. He had kept quiet and let everyone look at the muscular jock and assume he was straight. They instead focused on his heritage, which had been a joke since day one. The infuriating combinations of slurs for his Black and Mexican background had gotten creative over the years. It was a distraction that almost pushed Fjord to quitting a few times and giving up on schooling all together.

But at Bryce’s party, it was not about his heritage. It was about his date. Of course, the people talking the most were what made Molly’s head tilt the most. A few of them had joined Molly in the bedroom on a number of occasions and were elated to have a second dick in the situation, as well. But those pleasantries and begs were usually yelled into pillows. Outside of the bedroom, they were the most vicious liars claiming to be his friend. They went out of their way to demean the budding relationship and talk about how they hated the idea of sharing a locker room with Fjord now. But now “Mermaid” was the new nickname for Fjord behind his back despite Gunther, Darrow, and Molly doing their best to stomp it out. It was infuriating how quickly these friends of him turned.

“Molly, not everyone wants to get together as fast as you do,” Yasha commented while brandishing rather accusing chopsticks.

They were a good twenty minutes off campus in South Carolina at their favorite Pho place. Normally, this was a great idea but now he was wondering if it was worth the trip. Yasha was supposed to be on his side about everything, that was how their friendship worked. He could feel her eyes trained on him while Molly ignored both her and her statement and shaved the splinters from his own chopsticks.

“Yasha, they haven’t even kissed.”

“I know that.”

“And you don’t think that’s weird,” he asked looking up.

Her noncommittal shrug was enough to say it was a little weird to her. So, he waved his hand palm-up emphatically at her. Clearly, they were crazy.

“Caleb is happy, that’s all I care about.”

Molly balked and put his chopsticks down with a bit of a slam.

“And you think I’m not thinking the same for Fjord?”

“I think you’re a bit over invested in their sex life,” she told him evenly.

He narrowed his eyes and clicked his tongue. Okay, maybe she did have a point. A part could be him slightly wanting to live vicariously through his roommate. He was not used to being turned down by people, and the ginger was attractive. So what if he wanted to hear the two of them having a good time on the other side of their depressingly thin walls? Sue him for having his desires. Pleased that she was right, Yasha started to pull her noodles apart and mix her spices into the broth.

Molly thought of himself a great romantic, but that might not be the case. He always found it hard to let himself get actual attachments to others. He did like connection and intimacy, but he never found a way to get it without sex being involved. He wondered what that felt like, to just enjoy being around someone without the clothes coming off. To want company in a nonsexual way. He was still a bit caught up in the pleasures of the flesh.

“Maybe I’m just a bit worried that Caleb doesn’t like Fjord as much as Fjord likes Caleb.” Molly started to pick at his own bowl.

“Well, Mr. Darcy, just ask him yourself instead of this terrible attempt at investigation.”

He giggled at her point and reference. Because she was right. He could just corner Caleb and ask what was going on. He still had no real grasp on the guy. Some days he looked as fragile as spun glass and others he was calm and in control of himself. His contradiction was almost as confusing as the way he sometimes held that mafia boss silence while being spoken to. Yet, it seemed Fjord always got him to open up. There was less fidgeting, and his eyes stopped looking around the room as if there were people hiding in the shadows. And the moment his roommate looked at the ginger, Fjord’s whole face lit up. Maybe he should just ask.

 

He did not ask. There had been no right time to do it, and it did feel a bit invasive. Molly liked seeing Fjord looking so happy. Last year. He was struggling with a lot. He was confused about who he was, why he was bothering with school and trying to go so far for so little, and why he was working so hard to do something he hated. He had been in engineering because his family pointed out there was a higher success rate at getting a job in that field. He hated it. It took a lot of talking to him and nearly begging before Fjord switched majors to what he wanted—literature and folklore. He was slowly picking up his hobbies that Fjord dropped in Freshman year when the swim team was teasing him for being such a nerd. He dated Jester, but spent more time wondering why he couldn’t feel anything for such a wonderful girl, and how his mind only provided the lies of not being worthy of feeling for her.

Molly was no idiot. This weird flirting did not magically cure the depression. He knew that Fjord was still struggling with it every day on top of his mind’s refusal to focus some days. But Caleb helped. He brought something that was calm and slow to Fjord’s chaotic world. He had watched them for a few more days and wondered if he the noticeable change in Fjord was what Yasha saw in Caleb behind closed doors. So when he came home and Fjord was reading, Molly grabbed his own book and dropped down next to him.

“No ginger?”

“He’s working.”

Molly hummed,

“You do like him… right?”

Molly looked over at his roommate, who was refusing to look up from his book. But he did not have to for Molly to catch how he was tense. His jaw was clenched tight enough that his jaw muscles were evident. His hands were gripping the book a little too tight.

“Of course, I do,” Molly replied simply but carefully.

Fjord nodded but stayed quiet. Did he really think Molly hated Caleb? Did that play into the pace (or lack thereof) between the two? Like some stupid relationship would drive Molly off. The moron.

“Have you talked about him yet,” Molly shut his book, knowing this was a bit more important than some old play.

“Not to my family, but to Dr. Shah.” Fjord was tense, and his voice was a bit raw.

“Not sure if you want to say something before you know.” Now Molly got it. Fjord’s side at least. He was still grasping what was going on in his head, and he was having a hard time reading what was in front of him. And it was not worth the conversation with his family if this fell flat. It was not like the Tealeafs, who wouldn’t care. They were from rural Texas.

“Does he know about that?”

“Some of it.”

“And is he okay with it?”

“I guess.”

Well, now he was at the questioning himself stage already. Molly sighed and dumped the book over his shoulder, so it slammed onto the ground and made Fjord jump and look over at him. Molly smirked, getting what he wanted.

“He turned me down, you know,” Molly told him. He knew this was a bit mean. And that Fjord’s calm exterior was going to struggle. But the man needed proof. “While you at LSU a few weeks ago.”

“Molly,” the pain in Fjord’s voice hurt to hear. But this important. “Why would—”

“Same reason you wanted to the first few times you hung out with him,” Molly replied nonchalantly. “But even back then it was all about what you wanted. He was just waiting.”

Fjord’s jaw clenched so hard, if the guy still had braces something would have popped.

“And at the party, three people tried to snatch him up when he came for your drink. But it was all about getting back to you.”

Now some of the pages in Fjord’s books looked a bit crumpled from the white-knuckle grip. Good. Jealousy was a painfully useful emotion when used correctly.

“Guess you want to know his side of things. But we both do know he has not touched my bed despite having permission to use it while staying over,” Molly ended with a pointed glance over his shoulder to Fjord’s door.

And now the stunned silence. Ah. Like Christmas morning.

“Now, unlike your brain, I actually need to study to pass my tests,” Molly got up and stretched dramatically. “Brood here all you want. Or go bring your big spoon a sandwich. Lord knows he needs one.”

Maybe leaving Fjord alone to stew was not the right choice to make, but Molly sauntered off to his room and shut the door. His roommate’s best friend was also his worst enemy. And this time, Molly meant Fjord’s brain. With the right guidance, it would do great things or come up with clever ideas. He was sure the guy would make the right choice. And it was hardly a surprise when he answered a late-night knock at the dorm door and found a tired-looking Caleb standing there with his bag and some takeout food for the three of them.

“He’s in his room,” was all Molly said.

He was shocked by the half hug he got but returned it and happily took his bag of food. From his room, he could hear the two talking softly over the same wordless music. Even when the backpack zipper said the books were put away, the talking continued in a hushed tone. Molly got up to get water from the hallway vending machine to find Fjord’s door wide open and the pair sitting next to each other on the floor and enjoying the company. Molly smiled and left. When he returned, they had turned in for the night. Caleb was wrapped around Fjord like a spotted spider monkey and the sheets were pulled halfway up their bodies. Fjord’s dark hands were clinging to Caleb’s. It was sweet to see. It was good.

That did not stop him from sending a Snap of it to Yasha and Jester with a vomiting emoji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all those who are wondering, yes, Molly is here to stay and when this ends and the next part of the series starts, Clay will be added in <3
> 
> Also, yes I did make Fjord a Texans fan despite Travis' fanboy ways. Sorry, but let's be real, Fjord would love JJ Watts.


	10. Clarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midterms over and Thanksgiving on the way, Fjord and Caleb finally get to finding out where exactly they stand. And what exactly their crew was doing for the holiday weekend.

“Here they are. You leave the kids at home?” Molly chided from across the bar when Fjord and Caleb walked in.

The pair had been running some errands, which included getting things for Nott and Beau from the store. Molly, Jester, and Yasha were already sat with drinks in front of them and partially consumed. Molly was leaning back with his arms spread behind both ladies with a grin on his face and eyes dancing. It was their last hang out before everyone took off for Thanksgiving. Jester was headed to California with Beau to see her mother and Molly was headed up to Boston. They had all discussed it in passing, so he had a vague idea what those two friends were doing. But at the moment, Fjord still had no idea what Caleb was doing for the weekend. Nott was still in the dorms and could be going home, but Caleb had a life here. Fjord was staying local, as he had a meet on Saturday and there was no point in driving to Texas for barely a day only to return. He had recently found out that Yasha was from just up the way in South Carolina, so he figured she was just going to drive the hour back and forth for the holiday.

“Ja, Beau took it as a personal offense that we wouldn’t support her bad choices,” Caleb replied, hinting at the fake I.D. she acquired at some point.

“So, Yasha said you’ll be staying in town,” Molly directed at Caleb as he changed the topic before Jester even thought about letting her underaged sister join them.

Fjord glanced over at Caleb curiously and for a moment he felt his breathing hitch.

“Nott and my parents are staying with Yasha’s family this year. We’re going there for dinner,” the redhead replied easily, but his eyes flicked back to Fjord.

Fjord kept staring. Maybe Caleb could feel it, because the eyes kept glancing over before they finally locked on in-full. His owlish gaze locked on for a moment before looking over at Yasha.

“Oh, Fjord will be around, too!” Jester exclaimed cheerily.

He had never witnessed a silent conversation before, but Fjord knew that was what happened next. Yasha and Caleb had their eyes locked on each other. Hers narrowed. His brows arched slightly, and his eyes softened. Heads tilted and faces scrunched and relaxed. Finally, after a nod, Yasha looked right at him while Caleb stared ahead with his neck and ears getting redder by the second.

“You can come if you want,” she replied simply. It was always unsettling how genuine her flat tone could sound.

“Oh! Yes! Fjord, now you won’t be all lonely!” Jester exclaimed like she was answering for him. “He was so worried he would have nothing to do while everyone was gone.”

Fjord was not thinking about how lonely a holiday would be he, or that it would be nice to have left overs and feel full enough to burst. He was now worried about meeting the family. He and Caleb were still working out whatever they were. There was no question if Caleb was okay with this, as he had watched the whole interaction, but this would be a bit more than Friendsgiving at Darrow’s. He felt his throat tighten and his heart racing. It was only made worse by the eyes boring into him from the table, and the set from his right. His lungs were on fire now, as he had stopped breathing correctly. He did not want to upset Caleb, and he did want to do this. He was just scared.

“I’ll think about it,” he finally conceded. Fjord pulled out a chair for Caleb and offered a small smile. “We’ll talk about it more in the car.”

Caleb gave him one of his small smiles and nodded. Fjord asked for his I.D. and headed over to the bar to grab their drinks. He walked away while the four of them chatted, but Fjord could feel the judgement from Molly’s gaze over this irrational fear. He was at least aware now more than he was a few weeks back about how this was. That this was something. They had shared the bed a handful of times since Bryce’s party. He had deflected the comments of his teammates and told a few of them off when word got out who he was seeing. Before Caleb, he was not sure if he had tried this hard, but now he couldn’t let things roll by.

A beer and a whiskey in hand, Fjord returned with a gentle touch to Caleb’s back. He ignored the eyeroll from his best friend and slid into the seat next to the redhead. Within seconds, a hand was on his knee, and Fjord grinned awkwardly.

“How did you do on Midterms, Jes,” he asked after a sip.

“Oh. Well. Fine. Apparently, I need to focus on how to use digital media and stop trying to treat it like a physical medium.”

Fjord blinked.

“Digital editing is harder than pencil and paper,” Molly translated.

“Ah,” Fjord grumbled.

“Do you still want to move into the post production and try for graphics,” Yasha asked after finishing her drink.

“Yeah, but maybe it’s not for me like I hoped.” Jester’s pout only made how sad her voice sounded worse.

“After Thanksgiving, only a few more weeks until finals are over.”

Fjord knew Molly was not trying to sound helpful. And it was confirmed by the way he giggled at Jester’s huff. But that was a point. In two weeks, finals began. In three weeks, they’d be headed home.

He let his hand drop onto Caleb’s. He wanted to figure out what they had before that happened. Three weeks with them being apart was not comforting. He did not think Caleb was the type to just forget so quickly, but the chances of someone else maybe giving more than Fjord’s tentative courting had made his tart to worry. But when Caleb’s long fingers grasped his lightly, his face heated up. Hand-in-hand, they spent the rest of the time at the bar discussing what they would be up to for the upcoming week.

Jester was excited to go back to see their mom. Normally, she was with her father in Florida with Beau. Thanksgiving and Christmas were their time to go see Ruby. After the divorce, they had gone with their father, even though neither were entirely excited about it. He was a big reason why they were not still in Seminole Country. All summer, seeing their mom was all Jester wanted to talk about. Yasha was from the Sea Islands, so she was going to spend the weekend there and let Nott crash on her bed instead of the dorm room. It was also her job to keep her Nan and her mom from arguing over what was being cooked in what order. Molly was flying out on Tuesday, against Fjord’s better judgement. He would be going over his brother Bo’s house, as it was the only one big enough to fit everyone. The goal was not to let anyone actually deep fry a turkey, as last year they almost set the deck on fire. Caleb was picking his parents up on Tuesday and driving them to Yasha’s place and helping pick up whatever needed to be bought still for dinner. Fjord, however, had no plans aside from a lot of training for his meet at Georgia Tech.

“Are you going to Nationals,” Jester asked.

Fjord sighed and shook his head He had one last chance, and he was not too far from making it, but that did not mean he felt confident about the whole thing. But the small hand squeeze felt comforting.

“Do they televise the meets,” Caleb asked casually into his beer glass

“Yeah, they do,” Fjord replied.

“I work during the match, but we have a T.V. in the store. I would like to watch it, if you do not mind.”

“ESPN 2, but you don’t-“

“It’s important to me,” Caleb’s voice was oddly strong on the topic. He did not look over, but his cheeks were starting to tint again as Jester cooed.

“Well, now that that is settled, Caleb when do your parents fly in?”

“Yes, Mollymauk, I will drive you to the airport,” Caleb smirked and took a drink.

 

They left the bar before everyone else, still hand-in-hand. They hand been holding each other the whole night, and the only reason Fjord let go now was to unlock the door for Caleb and open it. Once they were inside and Fjord’s truck was rumbling and back on the road, their hands locked again in peace.

“You don’t have to if you do not want to,” Caleb commented quietly. “You looked like it was not an ideal situation.”

“No. No, it’s not that,” Fjord hurried with a chanced look at Caleb. “Just… worried about meeting your parents is all.”

“It is not that big of a deal, Fjord. They are far fonder of Nott than they are of me, anyway. I can tell them we are friends if you are not comfortable.”

Fjord had to look over twice. The first one was quick., but the darkness made it difficult to read the expression right. The second one was more focused. As they passed a streetlight, the clenched jaw and Caleb’s hunched position was apparent.

“Are we not,” he asked carefully.

He could hear Caleb’s breath hitch and a small cough. The grip on Fjord’s hand tightened. As much as he wanted to keep looking at the redhead, he had to glance back to the road for a second to see what was ahead of them before looking back. His heart was pounding so loud, it was over the music, and he was sure the walls of his vision were beginning to cave.

“Perhaps. But maybe we are something more,” Caleb breathed out. His large eyes blinked, and he looked out the window.

There was a pause. Fjord needed to make sure he heard the man right. His eyes looked over at the road and back to Caleb a few times before he swallowed hard.

“We can be something else.”

He watched through the dim lighting as Caleb’s lips pulled upward just slightly. A thumb rubbed against Fjord’s knuckles gently, and the breath he had been holding came out in a small laugh. He could still feel his pulse in his ears when he continued.

“We can stay something more, too.”

He went back to watching the road. There was so much to say. And as much as he wanted to stay over, he knew that Caleb worked in the morning. He had swim practice all weekend and throughout the next week. He knew there was no real time to discuss what went down until possibly Thanksgiving itself. And it was with great protest that Fjord dropped him off and walked Caleb to the door. They prolonged the moment more and more with every glance before Fjord gave in and pulled Caleb in for a long, tight embrace. His hands ran up either side of the smaller man’s back then back down to find purchase on his hips. Fjord’s lips pressed into the mess of curls he adored so much, and they stayed in the moment. Caleb finally stepped back and said goodnight through the open door. It took all the restraint Fjord ever had in his body to not follow the man in. Instead, he watched the door shut and sighed before heading to his truck. But a smirk came to his face when he saw Caleb’s text, saying he was glad they talked it out. Fjord was as well. Now to tell the Peacock, as Molly would be happy to know.

 

But that day never came. Saturday and Sunday flew by. Caleb worked both days for long shifts thanks to Black Friday being around the corner. Fjord spent hours at the pool and the gym with the team. And Molly was studying and doing his homework in advance to make up for skipping Tuesday’s lessons. The next time he saw the blue-haired devil for more than morning grumbles was when he helped Molly down the stairs with a suitcase on the way to the airport. There had been a bit of arguing between the blue and red-haired boys over time tables. Molly insisted because the airport had so few gates it had. Caleb reminded him of the traffic not only for the airport, but people driving as they were on a main highway that was still only two lanes going in either direction. They had gone back and forth for a while, and without Molly noticing it, Caleb had tricked him into defeat and was bringing Molly so he’d be there two hours early.

Of course, Fjord would not hear how that went, as he was in the pool. He knew that Caleb would not be texting while driving. He was on the way north with his parents. Fjord had told his family he had somewhere he was going for the holiday. He had not said not much more, as he was still not sure how to breech the whole, “I’m Gay,” topic to them. It was not something he was ashamed of, but he had not even said it to Dr. Shah or even out loud with Caleb. Really, he did not feel like he needed to. Coming out felt a bit moot at this point, after all the social media posts, conversations, and photos from the past few weeks. If anyone asked, he would say it, but there was no need to display it to the world. He had always been a man who played things close to his chest. This was really no different. While they had the most cringe-worthy clarification ever Monday, he had skipped Snapping for the world to see that he had a boyfriend.

His friends were not the problem. His home life could prove to be. They had been unsure about Jester when that had been a thing. People he had grown up with had decided to follow her Instagram, and that did not end well. While subtle and always decent, she was not the most modest person on the internet. She was very body-positive in her posts, even showing the difference between normal and posed pictures. And for a rural family? Well, there was too much being shown. His cousins had flown out to meet Molly, and that had been a disaster. They had been 19 at the time, and the mouth on Molly was enough to make some sailors balk. And at the time, he was a raging alcoholic enjoying the freedom of school a little too much. Yet neither of those would really match what he feared would come of Caleb being introduced.

When he got to his phone, he had a few messages on it waiting to be read. One was a picture from an unknown Kansas number he assumed was Nott. It was a picture of Caleb driving, her shoulder and hair, and two adults in the back seat. It was followed by Caleb’s message saying they were officially in town, and they were going out for dinner. And where to find the key to his apartment if he wanted to stay over tonight and Wednesday night. Fjord swallowed hard. No going back now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! Now that RTX is over and I am not running around working the floor, I will be mass posting the chapters I wrote on the plane. LOVE ALL OF YOU! Almost to the end of this part. I'll me mapping out the next part soon.


	11. Meet the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Thanksgiving. Time for Fjord to meet the Widogasts and for Caleb to fret over everything.

Thursday came faster than anyone expected. Because of swim, Caleb was not able to invite Fjord to meet his parents beforehand. Nott was staying up in South Carolina with Yasha and their families since the night before. So, it was just the two of them crammed into the kitchen while Fjord packed the last of the desserts he insisted on making. Despite saying things would be fine, Caleb felt the nerves twisting in his gut. It had been so long since that sensation plagued his moments with Fjord. He knew part of it was just a ghost of old feelings, claiming him unworthy. That Fjord was more the son his father had wanted to adopt, but he was stuck with the redhead instead. But he was dressed in the nicest pair of jeans he owned—meaning they were not ripped, frayed, or faded—and a sweater. Fjord was in a simple button-up and dark jeans. Neither wanted to be all dressed up for a dinner at a friend’s house, but he also noticed his boyfriend got a fresh haircut at some point in the week.

“Caleb, you okay,” Fjord asked looking over his shoulder.

Caleb looked up from his fingernails and offered a weak smile. He was retreating into the awkward silence that told more of his fears than he wanted to ignore. He had so much left to tell Fjord, but it was still too early. Maybe it would always be.

“just getting the jitters,” he replied and went back to picking at his nails.

“It’s fine. Like you said last night, it’s just another dinner.”

A silence hung in the air for a moment. Caleb could feel that even gaze on him. One that was meant to feel comforting.

“I’ve never had someone to bring home before,” Caleb admitted.

“Not even a high school sweetheart?” What caught Caleb off guard was how shocked Fjord sounded. That he had never really dated anyone.

Caleb just gave a breathy laugh and shrugged. He was the strange, foreign kid from sophomore year on. His freshman year was spent in and out of foster homes and in-patient at mental facilities for the trauma he suffered from watching his biological family die. Even in senior year, when he finally made friends with Astrid and Ed, he was not fit for dating.

“Even if I did,” he finally muttered without looking up, “you would be different.”  
He blushed at his own admission and chanced a glance to Fjord. The man was looking back over his shoulders with a grin. It faltered when he seemed to catch the worry in Caleb’s eyes.

“Caleb.” He put the desserts down and turned to face him. “You’re okay with me, right?”

Caleb’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What did that even mean? He turned and stuffed his hands in his pockets before the nail beds could be picked into bleeding.

“Ja, of course.”

“And they won’t care that you’re with a guy?”

“Nein. No, they won’t care.”

“Do you think they won’t like me?”

“They may think you’re out of my league.”

It had been a joke. Mostly. A part of him did wonder what Fjord saw in him that kept him so happy. He looked up again and noticed something very endearing but very serious in the other man’s hazel gaze.

“I think that’s my call to make, Caleb.” He never moved his eyes from Caleb’s. “And I’m not. Let’s get going before we’re late.”

Caleb sighed out the breath he had been holding in and took a step closer to Fjord. The taller man pressed his lips to Caleb’s forehead and sighed out against the soft skin. Caleb knew he was right. That it was not the redhead’s choice to say what was and was not worth it and what was in or out of his league. That he should be happy with what was between them. He was. It was just sometimes he felt that empty hole opening up in the corner, just waiting to grab him back in. Instead, he nodded and tried to smile.

“What are their names again?”

“Nancy and Frank.”

“Nancy and Frank,” Fjord repeated. “And I am Caleb’s boyfriend.”

He could feel the way his face heated up as the blush took over and rushed below the collar of his sweater. A goofy smile spread across his features. Fjord ducked his head to see the result of his comment and found himself satisfied. He laughed and turned to get the food. It was only a week of them saying it, and he had told his parents when he got home that someone would be joining them. He had not opened up about who it was, and they knew better than to press either child for more. He was sure they asked Nott, as well, but he also knew his sister would never give out that information without permission.

Fjord drove. Mostly because they both knew Caleb was not in the right mind at the moment. But it was also because that had become their thing. He was the calmer driver, especially in traffic. So, the truck rumbled and offered a peaceful backdrop to the ride. It was a manual, unlike the Toyota, so there was no hand-holding. Just a casual hand on the center console while Fjord’s was on the stick at first. But once they it the highway and cruise control set, Fjord’s hand lightly took Caleb’s in his and squeezed. Caleb saw the chanced look from Fjord out of the corner of his eyes and returned the squeeze. His heart was still racing, and mind focused on all the ways this could possibly go wrong. In the moment, however, it was nice to have someone to focus on. Someone who was good. Good in general. Good for him. This was really the first step they were making as a couple outside of the chaste nights they spent together and hand-holding.

But the fact remained that he was afraid his parents would bring up something he did not want to have mentioned. Something he was holding onto for now. There was a lot he was still unpacking from almost ten years before. If the doctors were right, he may never really get it all sorted. The last thing he needed was for Fjord to see this before he was ready. Not that he thought the man was the type to run off but spending three different times in a youth ward was not exactly the opening information he wanted to give out. He’d like to start with normal things, like his fear of fire and of spiders.

“Caleb,” Fjord nudged gently. “Where should I park?”

“Oh,” he blinked out of his thoughts and realized they were there. “Under the car port, there.”

He pointed at the metal awning that stood two cars wide and had enough space for the cab of the truck, but the bed would stick out. He had lost contact with Fjord’s hand at some point. So, it tapped awkwardly on his own thigh and watched as Fjord effortlessly swung the truck into the spot with barely a correction after and turned it off. They stared forward in silence for a moment. His hand found Fjord’s again and gave a light squeeze. He focused on how warm it felt in his grasp. How calming the eyes were now that he looked over and saw that Fjord was watching. He focused on his breathing. In and then hold for a few seconds. How his chest expanded and how short his breath out was.

“C’mon,” Fjord encouraged quietly.

He brought Caleb’s hand up to his lips and pressed firmly against it. For a moment, he forgot how to breathe all over again. Unlike his own, Fjord’s lips were smooth and not chapped. His breath was humid against his skin. His whole body was burning with blush.

 

Walking into Yasha’s house was a strange mix. It was an old place that had definitely lived through a few hurricanes. Yasha’s father was a towering figure even next to his daughter. His skin was dark and the hair that was growing out was starting to go white. He had a booming laugh and a deep voice. Caleb loved talking to him. Not only was he a brilliant man, but his speech was calming. His wife was just the opposite. She was a petite woman, shorter than even Nott, with her hair cropped close and a round face littered with laughter lines and freckles. They had met while Yasha’s father was station in Japan, where Yasha had been born.

The Widogasts were older than they might have been if Caleb and Nott were their parents. Caleb’s father had graying hair mixed with brown and eyes that would be blue if Fjord had not been so used to his son’s. He was average height and held himself tall. His mother colored her hair a sandy blonde and kept it back in a bun with a nice clip. She looked like a grandmother or even a preschool teacher. And while everyone was moving about the room, the moment the front door opened, the group stilled. Caleb closed it awkwardly behind them and froze like a deer in headlights. He counted the seconds as his father looked Fjord over. Finally, his mother pulled Caleb in for a hug, which he returned stiffly. A shaky breath escaped, and he noticed Nott watching from the stairs.

“And you must be-” Nancy began politely as she pulled away.

“Fjord, ma’am.” The low purr and bright smile seemed to be enough for her. “Pleasure to meet you.”

And from there, it was really a miracle. It seemed Fjord was a professional at dealing with parents. a firm handshake to Frank. Helping Yasha’s parents with getting set against their half-hearted attempts to stop him. How he ducked shyly when his dessert was complimented. He even got a whole conversation out of Nott. He even found the game and sat with both dads to watch it. And all Caleb could do was blink.

When it was time to leave, Frank and Nancy lightly protested, but resigned in agreement that they both needed their rest. They both did have early starts in the morning. Fjord carried the leftovers that had somehow doubled from what they originally packed up to take home. Frank followed him out to help. Nancy, however pulled her son to the side. Her hands found his waist, then sides, and finally his shoulders. A smile spread on her aging features.

“You’ve been eating,” she told him happily. “You look so well.”

Caleb gave a half smile and nodded. He couldn’t fight the way his ears burned.

“Hard to not eat when your boyfriend has enough for three people and insists on sharing,” he replied.

“Your dad likes him. We both knew he would be the difficult one.”

“I think Dad just wanted someone else who likes sports.”

The look he got was sharp. Caleb bit his tongue and looked away.

“You’re his boy. Fjord was nothing like what we expected.”

Caleb knew what that meant. While his family was accepting of who he was and his attractions, they could not grasp the fact that masculine men could be on the queer spectrum. They had expected someone more like himself. Not a fit, collegiate athlete on his way to Nationals who looked more like an underwear model than anything.

“Me either,” Caleb mused. He turned to look out the door and saw his father and Fjord laughing by the truck.

“Get home and some sleep. Tell him to think about our offer, okay?”

“I will, mom.”

Caleb exhaled heavily into the hug his mother pulled him into and shook. The last bits of tension that had been coiled throughout his muscles finally released. He was exhausted from so many people around him. From holding back the panic in his body. But it was still a good day. His mother pulled back and smiled at him. Her hand gently patted his scruffy cheek and nudged him toward the door. Caleb watched another handshake and a nod between his father and boyfriend and knew his own were on the way Formal as always. With the door shut, Mr. Widogast was back up with his wife. And both were waving off the boys before stepping inside.

“They’re nice,” Fjord commented as they pulled onto the main road.

“They meant what they said,” Caleb muttered. He then folded his long body into the seat.

“I’ll see what I can do. It’s not too far from home.”

Caleb looked over. The shock had to be clear on his face because Fjord gave a small chuckle and put his hand on Caleb’s bent knee.

“We’ll make it work,” he added.

Caleb sucked in a breath and held it for a second before nodding.

“Ja. Ja, let’s make it work.”


	12. The Deeper we Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finals are upon them. Emotions and stress is high among the friends as the pieces fall into place.

Before anyone was really ready, finals were upon them. In a flash, everyone was suddenly in a frensy. So much so, Fjord had only seen Caleb in class and for five or so minutes before and after as they rushed to get coffee before the next lesson. He was preparing for Nationals and Caleb was working extra hours at the store to cover going home for Christmas and New Year’s. He knew his boyfriend was tired and less than average at taking care of himself. That was why he was currently throwing the truck in park outside of the comic store and stepping into the biting-cold air and fog with a bag of take out food. Real food, not the Slim Jims Caleb or whatever pocket bacon was no doubt surviving on. And a drink that was not just sugar and caffeine.

When he walked in, the bell barely chimed. And he was greeted to the sight of his boyfriend bent over the display counter fixing something. Fjord finally let himself enjoy the view. It had been a few weeks of officially dating, and longer with him pining. And while he possessed maybe one third the backside Fjord did, it was not at all a terrible sight to take in. His jeans were baggy as always and fell over what was probably ratty converse and a familiar-looking shirt was riding up, so his boxers were peeking out. He stayed quiet as Caleb got up and turned. Immediately, he jumped and let out an undignified noise.

“Mein gott, Fjord,” Caleb exhaled heavily as he pulled his beanie off in exasperation. “Why were you just standing there?”

“Enjoying the view,” Fjord replied with a shrug and a glint in his eyes.

It was like a switch was flipped. He watched Caleb go from that speckled alabaster to red in an instant. He blinked his wide eyes and his mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. Fjord only laughed lightly and walked over to put the bag on to counter top and a hand on Caleb’s waist. He looked his boyfriend over fondly. His hair had finally been trimmed so it was less of a mop and more manageable. But Fjord was glad he could still pull it back into a bun. He never knew he’d like the manbun until he saw it on Caleb. He especially loved pulling the elastic out and watching the curls fall wildly. And, as expected, he was wearing the procured wizard class shirt. His smirk only grew. He loved seeing him in his clothes.

“What’s in the bag,” Caleb asked as his mind was finally up and running. He leaned into Fjord’s touch and looked over at the bag, but not touching it.

“We haven’t gotten lunch or dinner since Thanksgiving. Just making sure you’re eating real food, is all.”

Sure, it was fast food. But Fjord also knew Caleb loved fried chicken. He released the delicate waist next to him to he could pull out the boxes and the bottle of water. All the redhead could do was lick his lips and blink. But after a deep inhale, he also smiled weakly.

“Fjord, I could kiss you right now,” he breathed out.

Two beats and the blush was back as the redhead realized exactly what he had just said. All Fjord could do was feel his heart race. Even with all of Molly’s teasing and the sleepovers, that had still yet to happen. All the almost moments had been interrupted in one way or another. But now? They were alone in the store. It was close to closing, so the chances of someone running in now was slim. Fjord inhaled and took a step closer to Caleb, who was now slightly purple from holding his breath.

“So do it,” he replied. No purr, no demand. Just a simple statement.

Caleb made a long whine in the back of his throat that almost killed the moment. His owlish, blue eyes were locked on Fjord’s hazel ones. Every muscle in his body screamed to move, but Fjord wanted this to be Caleb’s move. He would always wait for Caleb to make the next move forward. And so he watched Caleb waver back and forth in his place for a few seconds of still silence. Then the smaller man leaned up and forward to barely brush his lips against Fjord’s. But it was more than enough. The contact broke for a moment as Fjord’s smile spread slowly before he pressed back a little firmer. Caleb gasped into the kiss, and even with his eyes closed, Fjord could picture the blush creeping down his boyfriend’s chest. It was soft, it was over too fast, and it felt Caleb chasing the pressure as Fjord pulled away.

It was cute how Caleb stayed in the moment with his eyes closed and lips slightly parted. A second later, his large eyes were looking bashfully up through his lashes at Fjord, who smile like a fool and push down a possessive rush in his chest. He looked around at their setting and steeled himself once more.

“I should probably leave you to your work,” Fjord finally said to break the silence.

“I-uh…” Caleb shook himself and blinked. “Ja, I need to stock and clean.”

“I figured. I booked us a study room between class and our lecture blocks. Think you can stand an extra hour of history?”

 

“I will find a way to manage,” Caleb replied grinning, but his voice was still shaky.

“Okay. Let me know when you’re home so I know you made it.”

Unlike Darrow, Gunther, and Molly, Caleb did not roll his eyes at the request. He merely nodded Fjord pushed off from the counter and made his way to the door. What he did not catch was the way Caleb licked his lips subtly. He did, however, feel the hand on his shoulder and see how the man stepped onto his toes to steal one more kiss.

“See you in the morning.” Caleb murmured against his lips before pressing one last kiss there.

When he got home, Molly was laying on his bed studying. There was been a smirk on his face the whole ride back, and it had yet to leave. His departure had been stalled another five or so minutes thanks to more innocent but confident kissing. Until, of course, Caleb remembered the security cameras would catch everything. That led into another five minutes of trying not to laugh as Caleb overreacted to that revelation. He was fine by the time Fjord actually left and was laughing at himself.

“Oh, Fjord, what’s that face for? Get a handy in the parking lot,” Molly chirped from his room.

“Fuck off, Molly,” Fjord tried to grumble through the grin.

Molly’s giggle was cut off when the door shut.

 

“Oh, you two just remind me so much of my college buddy, Percy,” their middle-aged BeeGee look alike professor exclaimed when he noticed Fjord and Caleb walking from the class to the library together. Professor Darington had taken a shine to the boys, which often led to long stories about his old college friends from twenty years ago while Caleb watched the sky and Fjord politely nodded. In all his ramblings, he never seemed to notice the reason for the closeness of the pair. He simply continued to compare them to himself and his friend who had been taken before they met by a woman who became his best friend.

“I rarely see you two apart. We used to study all the time. His girlfriend often joked that I was trying t steal him away.”

Fjord was now watching the doors over his teacher’s shoulder with his gaze glazing over.

“But it was always just good to have someone to talk to about class. It’s no wonder you two did such a good job on your project.”

When the hell did Caleb disappear from his side? That red hair was like a beacon for Fjord’s eyes now. Fjord squinted at the figure moving up the stairs and definitely wearing Fjord’s sweatshirt.

“Now what are you two up to,” somehow Darington did not even notice Caleb had slipped away and was now halfway to the doors.

“We have a room reserved to study in,” Fjord pushed politely.

“Oh, do you now. Well, it’s good to see them being used for academic purposes. Most of the time it was used for making out.”

Now there was an idea.

“I personally can tell you, it works fine in a pinch.”

And that was information Fjord could have lived his life happily without knowing.

“Well, I should let you two go, Have fun!”

Caleb was already in the room by the time Fjord got there. The materials were laid out almost too perfectly. And his face was flushed and jaw set. He was bothered. Fjord shut the door slowly and clicked the lock. What annoyance he felt from Caleb ditching him was gone in an instant.

“Are you okay,” Fjord asked gently. He got a shrug, so Fjord simply concluded, “Darington.”

“It’s stupid.”

“Not if you’re vanishing and clamming up.”

Caleb looked up from the notebook. Those blue eyes he loved were filled with pain now.

“It’s the comparing us to his old friendship,” the redhead muttered.

“Ah,” Fjord sighed and dropped onto the seat next to Caleb, who looked away.

Fjord rolled his eyes and used his foot to hook around the leg of Caleb’s chair and drag it so they were facing each other again. Another tug, and Caleb was sitting on his chair still, but between his knees.

“If he does it again, I’ll correct him.”

Fjord’s voice was gentle and calming. But Caleb seemed to have noticed that the man’s hands ventured to his thighs. His face was red again and eyes locked on the left hand.

“I… thought we were studying.”

“According to Darington, couples use these rooms to make out,” Fjord chuckled in response and he leaned forward.

“I would hate to ruin that tradition,” Caleb whispered and moved in as well. “ I- what are you doing?”

“Setting an alarm. Figure we can split the time and pretend to be responsible.”

“You are such a nerd.”

 

“For the last time, Jester, if Nott doesn’t want your help she doesn’t have to take it.”

Everyone was crammed into Caleb and Yasha’s place in hopes of peace off of campus. Not that this group knew what peace and quiet was once they were together. Normally, Caleb would be on edge about defending his sister, but right now he didn’t have as someone was already doing it. It was Beau. Jester had wanted to make people over and use them for a shoot she needed for her class. All but Fjord and Nott agreed to get the works done—hair, make up, and the artsy photographs. Fjord was still dealing with the fallout from the party and telling people he was gay. This was not at all helped by the fact that a few of the football guys saw Fjord kissing Caleb the other day after the library. As for Nott? She hated it. She let Caleb and Nancy put her hair in braids and sometimes cleaned up her eyebrows, but that was it. A part of her seemed closed off to the idea of being more than who she was, the other part seemed scared to be someone else.

“But she’s so pretty,” Jester whined and stomped her foot. “I just wanted her to see that!”

“Slathering her in face paint won’t help her accept herself,” Molly calmly supplied from the kitchen through a mouth full of food.

“That better not me by Oreos,” Beau warned.

“No, you choked me out last time,” Molly replied after swallowing. “They’re Caleb’s brownies.”

“Asshole.”

Molly blew Caleb a kiss as he crossed over and dropped next to Jester.

“You are already making the rest of us over, isn’t that enough?”

“Did you think to just offer the pictures of herself without the works and the set dressing,” Fjord asked.

He looked over his shoulder at Yasha, who gave a small nod. It was an odd moment to see them share in the understanding. But Jester blinked and looked up confused. Caleb understood it. She was gorgeous and comfortable with who she was. She had all the dream features and a brilliant personality. Along with confidence and body awareness was an ability to dress in a flattering way. But she also seemed to forget not everyone had that same level of comfort in themselves. Caleb knew it took a long time for Yasha to get comfortable and proud in her height and build. In high school, she had hated how she looked because she did not fit into a nice, neat box. He had a feeling Fjord had a similar situation in school. Now, he had to deal with the nervous and judgmental glances because he was a big, black man walking around. Caleb had his own reservations as well.

Jester shook her head in response.

“It’s okay,” Fjord continued. “Everyone knows you love her. Maybe just show her what you see without altering anything.”

Caleb looked over at his boyfriend and wondered if he had just experienced that moment. Rather than think on it, he looked down the hallway where his sister had disappeared to. He wished he did not know that she was standing with her ear pressed to the door like she had done growing up. Always in wait for someone to stop caring about her. To want to send her back. Closing herself off to the fact that, just like their parents, this motley group of jerks cared for her deeply. That they had brought it up in positive way, not as an insult. Jester grumbled and whined again. He knew there was no offense meant. It was just difficult for his sister to trust others and open up. Just like it was for him.

“She won’t stay mad at you,” Caleb promised. He finally looked away from his own bedroom door. “Just give her time.”

The pout stayed on Jester’s face for a while. He could hear his sister shuffling in his room and wished he had the foresight to tell her to grab Frumpkin. After an hour, the door opened, and she slipped out of the bedroom., barely noticeable to the others. Nott then hovered in the kitchen for another twenty minutes before, finally, walking over and curling up in Jester’s lap. To Caleb’s delight, no one made a scene about her return. He watched as his sister tucked her head into the older woman’s neck and ignored the hushed tones from their corner. He knew she meant no harm, and it seemed Nott knew this as well. It was nice to see someone so easily accepting of who his sister was and to see the issue resolved quickly. For the rest of the night, it was silent. Jester took Nott and Beau back to the dorms and Molly passed out on the futon. Yasha threw a pillow at the sleeping man to stop the snoring before walking off to her room. Fjord followed Caleb to his bedroom.

For someone who looked like a disaster, the room was immaculate. The bed was made, the books put away and in order. Even the desk in the middle of finals looked orderly. Just folders and books neatly stacked with the laptop bag on the computer chair. The walls were bare of any posters or frames. The only picture in the room at all was a small one next to his bed. It was old and in a simple wooden frame, and it was of a couple smiling. The man had a trimmed beard and close-cropped hair. The lady had curls pulled up and out of her face. Clearly, they were his parents as he was a spitting image of his mother, with his father’s eye and hair colors. Between them was young Caleb in shorts and a tee-shirt that hung on him like a dress.

“I was still in Germany,” Caleb muttered. His finger bruhed the frame. “Maybe eight? We moved not long after.”

Caleb refused to meet Fjord’s gaze. He did not want to cry, and that gentle gaze the man always gave would do it. Instead he turned away and toward the bed. Silence hung in the air for a moment before a pair of strong hands grazed over his hips.

“My mom died in labor,” Fjord whispered. “My aunt and uncle raised me. With my grandparents. I never knew my dad. Never seen him, but I guess he was just like that. Unfortunately, I look just like him. My cousins teased me a lot. Bullied me because I stood out.”

Caleb nodded, but didn’t know what to say/ So he exhaled and let Fjord guide his body flush to his chest.

“What was her name,” Caleb finally managed.

“Araceli,” Fjord replied after a long pause. “Her name was Araceli.”


	13. A Night on the Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With finals happening and Molly being himself, Fjord's boyfriend and friends decide to drag him out to a club in the downtown area. Fjord gets to experience a ginger in a club, and Caleb gets something a bit off his chest.

Fjord was not sure if he could handle Molly for one more day. They had been arguing about practically everything under the stress of finals. They were almost finished with the semester, and he wanted to throw the peacock out the top window. He was chatting. Nonstop. All week long. Not just with Fjord, but also with some Tindr hookup that went well. Yes, he was thrilled that his best friend possibly found someone he actually liked enough to go on a second date with. He just wished they would not be up talking until three in the morning in loud voices. Part of him wanted to stay with Caleb, but his boyfriend was working as well as studying. He knew the other man was alive simply because they texted here and there throughout the day, but he had not seen Caleb in two days. Not since their final on Monday morning. The only way he could see his boyfriend until finals were over was the picture Fjord had of him as his home screen.

But he saw plenty of Molly and his lilac hair. And he could feel the bass almost as loud as the loud clacking of drumsticks against each other.

Or was that the door? Fjord stopped reading his book and lifted his head slightly. Four more heavy knocks echoed. That was definitely the door. He checked his phone for any messages he missed before getting up and crossing to the door. He was not expecting it, as he was not one to have study partners normally. He opened the door and looked a bit startled to find Bryce, Darrow, Gunther, Yasha, and Caleb talking in the hallway. Yasha looked poised to knock again when they noticed he had opened it and Darrow laughed at the confusion written on Fjord’s face. He clapped Fjord on the shoulder and gave him a small shake.

“Widogast was right, you look like shit,” the man declared as Caleb colored.

“I said irate,” he muttered quietly.

“When did you see me,” Fjord asked carefully as guilt washed over him.

“This morning. You were eating a doughnut like it had offended you,” Caleb explained with subtle humor. “I figured you, ah, may need a night out.”

Fjord swallowed. He felt bad about not noticing his boyfriend in his own annoyance. He let his gaze drift over his friends before him. He was a bit unsure how he felt about their apparent need to come take care of him. The other part was touched that they all did. But the shock was that it seemed Caleb had been the one to reach out to Bryce and Darrow to do this. Which either meant he looked that desperately in need of a distract, or Caleb could read him that way. And there was something thrilling about the latter option. He also was gawking, because Darrow patted his cheek playfully.

“Let’s go get dressed, yeah?”

His mouth shut as Caleb ushered him into the dorm again, followed by the others. Fjord went to the room as the door clicked shut. Bryce leaned against the doorframe of Molly’s room where he was typing a paper.

“Kidnapping your roommate,” they said in a measured tone.

“He’ll fetch a fair penny,” Molly replied with a small glance over his shoulder.

“Got Yasha, too.”

“Get Jester to join, and it’s a full flush. Winning hand.”

Fjord heard the silence that fell and could feel the chill coming off of the blond just outside the door. He could see the stare off without even looking.

“I’m going to pass. Unlike muscles, there, I have to focus on what I’m writing.”

“While listening to metal.”

“Well. Thrash, but yeah.”

Fjord huffed and pulled his shirt over his head. Molly knew he was mad. He did not need an entire evening to write a six-page paper. They all knew it, too, as a noncommittal hum echoed in reply. Bryce stepped into view but addressed Caleb on the bed instead of Fjord.

“Aren’t you done with finals?”

“Ja, but Nott has one more on Friday. My last shift is tomorrow.”

“Then what,” they asked as they picked up a book and thumbed through it.

“Then we drive home,” Caleb replied before adding, “Kansas.”

“That’s a drive,” Bryce mused.

“Not as bad as Fjord’s, and at least I have company,” his voice got quiet.

“Fair. And you’re South Texas?”

“South of Houston.” Fjord turned and zipped up his sweatshirt.

“Any plans to meet up? Gunther is up in Ithaca all break, so I get some sweet, sweet FaceTime,” they laughed hollowly.

“Actually, his parents invited me up for the New Year. I may take them up on that.”

Caleb made no attempt to hide his shock. Or how pleased he was to hear that. Bryce just snorted and shook their head.

“You two are going to make me sick,” they laughed and put the book down.

Bryce headed out toward Gunther, but Fjord and Caleb were stuck looking at each other. Caleb’s eyes were wide and bright with shock as he blinked slowly. He knew that, maybe, a bit of a warning would have been nice. He had been thinking about it more seriously than he let his boyfriend know in the past few days. Maybe making sure the offer still stood would have been appropriate. But the look on Caleb’s face was worth it. So, he smiled and sat on the bed.

“Would you mind,” Fjord asked.

Caleb swallowed slowly and shook his head. There was a tinge of fear in his eyes. Something boiling in his gut. This, however, was not the time to mention it. Not with four others in the common area waiting to go out. So, he pressed his lips to the mess of red curls he was so enamored with and whispered, “Later.”

Going out with Fjord’s friends was drastically different than the shared group. The normal cluster of fools were less loud than they were petty. A lot of snark and sarcasm heaved at each other. Backhanded compliment and teasing with a heavy understanding anyone outside the normal group making the comments would be wrecked. But Fjord’s group? They were the stereotypical college crowd shows and movies portrayed. But really, they couldn’t do it justice. And Caleb was feeling a pit fall into place with his plan. Normal Wednesday outing were only to the old bar they were now all regulars at or to a restaurant. Currently? They were partying at a club. Caleb did not know clubs were open on Wednesdays. But there they were, in downtown at a three-level club and Caleb watched with his back to the wall.

Fjord was getting drinks but was looking more and more uncomfortable. He stood out in the crowd normally, but here he was swallowed by it. The brief chance Caleb had of making any claim was dashed while pushing through the crowds to this back table and a thirsty Gunther dragging Fjord away. He retreated, but watched his boyfriend get hounded every five seconds by interested parties. A bit of jealousy burned in him, but guilt immediately after as the man dipped away politely. But what was more uncomfortable was the way the bartender would not stop leaning toward him, even as she retreated toward her male coworker.

When he returned with the drinks in hand, he was blushing and clearly flustered. Following close behind was a laughing Darrow with four bottled beers in his hands for everyone else. Caleb took his drink from Fjord and watched the bartender behind him, who was watching him from behind. He swallowed the possessive burning in his chest.

“Do not worry, Widogast, Fjord was very clear he had someone to go back to,” Darrow promised lightly.

Caleb flared his nostrils and looked at his drink as his flush crept across his face.

“She was… very forward,” Fjord added with a cough. “Not really how I go about talking with folks.”

“It is fine,” Caleb muttered too quickly.

Fjord’s brow furrowed slightly and looked over his shoulder. Caleb could only watch as he sat on his high bar stool as the way the bartender in question’s eyes narrowed as Fjord crowded into his space and deposited his drink on the table next to them. Fjord’s hands ran up the outside of his thighs before settling on his hips. His nose rubbed against Caleb’s temple and gripped his waist. Caleb was bright red as he looked down. He got it. He smirked and tucked his ankles around Fjord’s calves and pulled him closer.

 

Had Fjord gotten a say in the night out, clubbing would not have been his first choice. Or the twelfth. But there was something hypnotic about the way Caleb swayed so naturally with the music. Granted, the man had a death grip on Fjord’s thigh, but he could not look away. In fact, he was so distracted he did not notice Jester arrive next to them. He had invited her along during the drive. She was quick to get them drinks and drag Caleb off. And for the first time since the bar top, Fjord found himself alone in the sea of bodies. He looked around and blinked in shock to spot the mess of red hair on the dance floor with Jester. They both moved with a drink in hand with Jester’s back pulled flush to Caleb’s chest, with their weight dropped slightly with knees bent. Had he not seen it with his own eyes, Fjord would not believe what he saw.

What was nice was how it was with his boyfriend’s hand on his ex’s waist and head tucked in against her neck to talk over the music. He had spun their bodies a few guys who stepped in too close. Now, they were somewhere toward the center and laughing. Caleb tossed his hair from his eyes and took a drink. They locked eyes and Caleb’s lips pulled into a smirked. Fjord grinned and nodded awkwardly.

“So, this was your grand scheme, then,” Bryce said as they sidled up next to him. “To watch.”

They were sitting in Gunther’s lap and playing on their phone.

“Why are you two here? You hate this place,” Fjord pointed out, deflecting.

“Darrow. Trying to woo Jester again, but it seems Caleb has her distracted.”

“Better off with Yasha at this point,” Gunther grunted.

Fjord hummed and looked to where the other two had gone off to. Yasha and Darrow were hunched over at the bar top chatting away. Or, Darrow was chatting and Yasha was nodding.

“She’s trying to get with Beau,” Fjord pointed out.

“Beau’s a fuckboy. She can’t do serious,” Bryce remarked.

They took a drink almost in unison. However, Bryce choked on theirs and snorted.

“Either you are being summoned by those eyes, or he’s trying to melt your skull.”

Fjord turned back and looked where Bryce was looking. Caleb’s gaze was pinning him directly. There was a hint of panic and his jaw clenched at first. But the more he looked at the gaze from over Jester’s shoulder, the more he realized it was less of a plea and more of a demand. His breath caught as he tried to swallow and finished his drink. He moved through the crowd, bumping through the swaying bodies. When he got to the pair, he tapped Jester’s shoulder.

“Mind if I steal your partner?”

“Then who will I dance with,” Jester pouted.

“Maybe Darrow?”

“He is a bad dancer,” she whined as she walked away, but threw a wink over her shoulder.

Both men waited for her to make it safely out of the crowd before moving together. Fjord shocked himself with how little he cared that they were in public. The downtown area was open-minded enough to not be an issue. And no one would mess with someone who arrives with someone the size of Gunther. But Caleb cast a few wary looks around before Fjord took his hand and turned the smaller man around so it was now his back against Fjord’s chest. Caleb’s body was tense at first, considering he was the one who called him over.

“Kept your dancing a secret,” Fjord murmured into his neck.

“Not too many chances to do this while playing Mario Kart.”

Fjord huffed out a soft laugh and exhaled against his throat.

“Hell, Caleb, you could do this with me in your kitchen, and I’d be happy.”

A shaky exhale followed the statement, but Fjord couldn’t tell if it was the prospect or from dancing. They laced fingers made him hope it was the former of the two options. He nudged the red head, so he’d spun, and they were face to face. His blush was obvious, even under the dancing lights. He watched the man’s throat bob as he swallowed.

“You make this so easy,” Caleb told him.

“Dancing?” Fjord was sure that was a lie.

“Nein. This. Us.” There was something resolute in Caleb’s voice. “I am not afraid of this.”

Fjord’s brows knit together with equal parts confusion and pain. They stayed swaying, but one hand left that scrawny hip for the scruffy chin. His hand cupped Caleb’s face, and he watched Caleb carefully. There was something different in his boyfriend’s face. A peace he never knew could settle in those gorgeous eyes.

“Caleb,” he began, “I- I don’t know if I have it in me to hurt you.”

His voice was raw and accent thick. He knew it was inevitable and unavoidable. He would hurt Caleb at some point, but not intentionally. And the smile he got from Caleb was startling. Dazzling. He had seen smirks and grins before, even small smiles. But the way his face lit up and dimples pulled at his cheeks was something Fjord did not know was possible. He wanted to see it again. All he could do was exhale and smile back.

“I believe you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! Life sucks at times, BUT I will be updating now that this part is winding down, and I have the next part planned. Now with 100% more Caducues!
> 
> Also. Stand by for mood boards for these characters so y'all can see how I picture them!  
> ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*(*❦ω❦)*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧  
> LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!


	14. If I Lose Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Winter Break, and everyone is back home. For Caleb, that means a slight snowstorm and a flurry of mixed emotions. For Fjord, it means coming out and facing his family.

“I didn’t know it got cold in Texas,” Caleb told the lagging image of Fjord.

They left for home over a week ago. While Caleb had little to do, it seemed Fjord’s family was obsessed with invading his privacy for the first few days. He was currently sitting outside on the porch of the house he grew up in. Apparently, his two aunts and uncles, seven cousins, and two of their kids lived in there with him. And from what he had seen and heard, it was not a big place to begin with.

“I don’t live in the desert, darlin’.”

“I have never been to Texas, so I don’t know what it looks like,” Caleb replied lightly.

Fjord had a jacket on with a faux sweatshirt attached to it and a hat. Caleb, himself, had a sweater with a fuzzy lining in the hood and fingerless gloves. He knew the windows behind him was proof of the winter storm that hit two days before with snow everywhere. Yet, all that Caleb showed was the way his nose and cheeks were slightly pink from the wind. Fjord looked overdressed for the weather he was experiencing, but the man was rather vocal about his hatred for the cold. Part of him felt bad he was outside to talk. His family was still unaware of their relationship. Fjord said he was waiting for the right time to bring it up.

“We have wind fields,” Caleb offered.

Fjord chuckled fondly and glanced over his shoulder. He had done that a few times. Caleb tried not to worry, but it was a bit uncomfortable to watch. It looked like Fjord was trying to hide something. Like a teenager sneaking a cigarette in the backyard. He was trying to understand, but it was unsettling. He couldn’t help the sting he felt deep down, regardless of the knowledge that Fjord was going to tell them.

“I’m waiting for just my Tia and Tio,” Fjord explained after apparently learning how to read surface thoughts. “Would be easier if some of my cousins hadn’t moved in while I was at school.”

“How do you all fit,” Caleb asked incredulously.

Fjord shrugged. He had explained his family as the type to never let anyone in their family suffer. If someone had a house, it was open to anyone in need. That was how he ended up adopted. That was how they always lived. Caleb understood the sentiment, but Fjord was sleeping on the floor. He was not about to offer his opinions on it, either. That was how his family did things. And he needed to understand that Fjord had no alone time.  
“How it is, darling. I should be able to tell them by tonight.”

“You know you don’t have to if you can’t get to it, Fjord.” Maybe Caleb said it a little too earnestly, because Fjord squinted at him.

“Caleb,” his voice left no room for discussion while still sounding like he was calming a spoked horse, “I want them to know. You’re not a secret. I just have to be careful, because I’m not sure how it will go.”

“How do… never mind,” Caleb blushed as his he mumbled. “I am not worried about us. I am just worried about you.”

“I’ll be fine.” Fjord picked up his head at the sound of a name being called. “I think my uncle is looking for me. Will you let your parents know I should be up on the 28th?”

Caleb nodded, and Fjord sucked in a breath and held it. He watched as his boyfriend looked over his shoulder again, and then back with a distant look in his eyes.

“I’ll call you after I talk with them, darlin’.”

“Of course. I’ll be here whenever.”

There was a gap between the sign-off and the two men actually moving to hang up. He could see the apprehension in Fjord’s expression. Caleb’s chest felt tighter in response. Under the voices telling him lies about why Fjord was being so careful, the man knew that coming out was not always easy. Especially to a religious family. He had distinct memories about how people reacted when they found out about him. Maybe this would be better. He really did hope so.

Caleb watched the clock on his phone’s lock screen click to the next minute above the picture they took in the club during finals. Caleb was being held by a hand on his hips and one snaked under his arm to his shoulder by Fjord, who was tipsy and nosing his jaw. He smiled softly as the screen went black.

 

Fjord was shaking. He had a feeling he knew how this would go. He knew some families were okay or some just ignored it. And some turned their backs entirely on the person. All Fjord could do was hope they were not the type to do the final option. He swallowed hard and noticed his other aunt and uncle leaving with their kids. That meant he had about an hour to do this or miss his chance again. It had been three hours since his conversation with Caleb, and now the panic was setting in. the acrid taste of stomach acid was in his mouth.

They had taken him in as an infant. They had raised him. That had to count for something. He heard the news on in the living room and rounded the corner. There, his Tio and Tia were both watching the T.V. in silence. Fjord cleared his throat lightly and they looked over.

“So, I’m going to leave before the New Year,” he started.

His jaw was clenched tight enough the muscles began to ache. His shoulders were hunched, and hands balled into fists in his Kangaroo Pocket.

“Back to campus early,” his uncle asked as he looked back to the T.V.

“No, actually I am going to Kansas. Got invited up for New Years,” he sniffed and coughed nervously.

“Do you have a friend up there,” his aunt asked with poorly hidden excitement.

“Not exactly. I…” he was cut off by her gasp.

“You have a girlfriend. I told you he had to be seeing someone!”

His uncle hummed in response, but his aunt was suddenly very invested in this conversation. Fjord sucked in another breath and one hand snaked out of his pocket to rub the back of his head. He also made a mental note that his hair needed to get trimmed.

“Yeah, not exactly.” He waited a moment. “His name is Caleb.”

There was a loud silence that followed. Fjord never knew that was a word that could describe the lack of sound. No one moved or spoke. The only sound was emitted from the scratchy speakers as the changing lights of whatever was on the screen illuminated their faces. Fjord shifted anxiously in his spot. The lack of response meant they knew what he meant. They were trying to decide how to go about their response. He could feel a sensation worse than his normal level of anxiety. It was crushing, and his chest felt like a weight had been placed on it. It was overwhelming, and in response his eyes darted between his aunt and uncle. But he refused to amend his statement.

“I hope you and your friend have a good time,” his aunt finally said in a deflated and hollow tone.

“Tia, he’s my bo-”

“Your friend. You two must be very close for him to invite you over,” his uncle snapped.

They were watching him. Almost daring him to argue. Like they could make it vanish if they closed their eyes long enough. It was not a hurt he felt, but an anger. Something he couldn’t just let slide. Caleb deserved better than that, and so did he. His family was set in their ways, but he didn’t have to just allow it.

“Yeah, we like each other a lot. It was his parents’ idea,” Fjord replied with a strained voice.

“That’s nice,” his aunt sighed. His uncle was already back to watching the news. “Just no mention of this at dinner.”

Fjord balked at this.

“I’ll mention my boyfriend whenever the hell I please, Tia.” Fjord raised his voice for the first time at them.

That got his uncle’s attention. And the scurry of feet told him the attention of at least one cousin still in the house. The older man slowly got up from his chair and crossed the room like he was headed toward the kitchen with his shoulders set. When he was younger, this would have frightened Fjord. The instilled fear of a shoe or a belt for talking back. But it had been a long time since the man had any size on the swimmer, as Fjord towered over him by more than a head. And it seemed, for the first time, his uncle noticed this as his eyes looked his form over.

“It won’t be at the table,” his uncle replied in a serious and sharp tone, “or you won’t be.”

There was a long enough pause where Fjord contemplated the sentence and its meaning. And his options.

 

“Fjord?” Caleb’s voice played with the silent ‘j’ in the usual, endearing way. It was the exact thing he wanted to hear.

“I-uh…” he choked.

“Are you… have you been crying?”

Fjord laughed and choked a bit. He was not a graceful crier. His voice was shaky and wrecked. His nose was stuffed and snotting, and his eyes were red and irritated.

“I told them.”

“Ah. I see it was about as optimal as when Molly bought that moonshine.”

That caused a ghost of a smile. The image of everyone’s reaction to the alcohol. The coughing and gagging in Bryce’s back yard while Gunther roared with laughter.

“Give me a moment, lieb,” Caleb told him gently.

Fjord waited. As he did, he began to think over what his options were. He could go home and play nice. But he did not exactly need them. He had a scholarship from swimming. He could easily get a job and maybe a studio next summer in one of the old Victorians that were renting their attics out. He even had the meal plan already paid for, so food was not an issue.

“So, what happened, exactly,” Caleb asked. “I had to get my coat.”

“I told them, and they ignored it. And that ain’t right, so when I pushed them on it, they banned me from bringing us up at the table. And I put my foot down. They said deny you or not be there for Christmas Dinner.”

“And what did you say,” Caleb’s voice was riddled with emotions.

Fjord let out a hollow laugh.

“Said Merry Christmas and walked out the door.”

“I see.” Caleb paused long enough for Fjord to start feeling the panic again.

Until he heard the sound of a door opening. The phone was brushed against fabric and muffled voices followed.

“Ah, Fjord. Where exactly are you?”

“Still in town. Sitting in a McDonald’s parking lot,” he sighed. “Eating an ice cream cone.”

He heard a soft laugh before the rustle of fabric again and distant voices. The phone shuffled a few more times. He was ready to ask what his boyfriend was up to when a new voice shocked him.

“Hey, sweetie.” It was Nancy. “Think you’re up for a drive tonight or tomorrow?”

“I- uh. Yes, ma’am.” He swallowed hard.

“Well, go home and pack what you need and head over. Make sure you get snacks and make stops. It’s a ten-hour drive up here. Check in with us, please.”

“Are you… sure?”

“Fjord, if you don’t want to be there for Christmas, we want you up here with us. Another plate is not going to be the end of the world.”

Tears fell again as he thanked Nancy. She passed the phone off to her son and Caleb was muttering to her with the microphone covered. He pinched the bridge of his nose and shook silently. Desperately trying to compose himself.

“Nott tells me we can share locations, if you don’t mind, for the uh… the drive.” Caleb was now sounding unsure of this situation. “It is a very long drive.”

“Caleb, I…” his voice trailed off.

“I know,” Caleb answered. Maybe he did.

But he also knew how to calm Fjord down. He pushed Fjord to make his plan and itemize what he needed to do for the trip. How many times he would stop and fill up gas. What time he would get in. He let Caleb do a lot of talking as well and enjoyed the soothing cadence of his tenor voice. It was even in delivery, though Fjord could hear the little nuances that showed he was getting a bit manic. Over the next half hour, Fjord’s breathing settled, and he was able to get his heart to stop seizing. It was now close to nine at night and he still had to go home and pack. It was still another three times that Caleb checked if Fjord was okay before he hung up.

He headed home and walked in the door, pointedly ignoring the looks of his two aunts and two uncles. His path brought him right to the room he shared with three of his cousins, two that he was raised with and one he was not. Fjord was half-way through his packing when his oldest cousin came through the door and deposited himself on the air mattress. He smelled of stale air and alcohol, which meant he had been at his friend’s workshop drinking. He began to make comments as the larger man kept packing. Fjord ignored it all, trying to focus on the drive ahead. And it worked until his cousin kicked the dresser next to Fjord as he zipped the last duffle bag.

Fjord’s head snapped over to him and he stood up slowly. Much like his father, his cousin used to be intimidating. But not now. His hazel eyes narrowed as he looked down at the smaller man, which were burning with rage. His cousin was in the doorway, but not blocking Fjord’s exit by any means. That did not stop him from demanding, “Move,” in a low growl. Or the smirk that appeared after the other man scurried from his spot.

He left in silence and threw his bags into the passenger seat of the truck. When his door slammed shut and he was buckled in, Fjord took out his phone.

**Fjord:** Eta 11:30 

**Caleb:** :) 

With that, he hooked his phone up to the car and when to his contacts. A fond smirk crossed his face as he called the one labeled, "Asshole," and a picture of a peacock popped up. A few rings in and he heard the familiar purr of his best friend and started his engine. 

"Did you plan on sleeping tonight," he asked as the truck pulled onto the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright my beauties we are in the home stretch! Your comments mean the world to me and I am so happy you are all enjoying this!
> 
> Now who's ready for some Fjord and Molly bromancing?


	15. Friends Never Say Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the end, there will always be Molly. Whether Fjord wants him there or not.

**10:21 p.m.**

“Did you plan on sleeping tonight?”

“Hmmm, are we about to have a dirty conversation? Didn’t know you missed me that much, roomie.”

“I’m sure Caleb would have words with us for that. Just looking for some company on my drive.”

“Where the fuck are you driving at midnight?”

“It’s ten here.”

“….” He could hear the eyeroll over the phone. “Fine. Where the fuck are you driving at ten at night?”

“Know we hoped that my family’s good will toward others would include my fascination with phallic objects?”

“Vaguely, I was stoned.”

“I hate you.”

He heard Molly hum over the clicking of his directional. He was about to hop on the highway. The familiar shuffle of fabric told him Molly was laying in bed when he answered. And was not laying down anymore.

“Where are you off too.”

“Caleb’s.”

“I think I’m stealing your boyfriend come January.”

“It was his mom’s offer,” Fjord sighed and loved how his lips quirked upwards.

“Mmmm, she hot?”

“She’s like sixty.”

“I’m not an age-ist.” The playfulness in his voice even half awake got a laugh out of Fjord.

“Please don’t fuck my boyfriend’s mom,” Fjord laughed as he turned onto the highway.

Before him was about turn toward the west before going north for roughly 7 hours on one highway. He was not exactly sure how long he had Molly. He was sure around six his time, he could call Jester or Bryce for some company. Molly was a night owl normally. But there was a tell-tale crack and hiss of a can.

“What are you drinking? Beer?”

“Nah. Red Bull, man. We have a long fucking drive ahead of us. You owe me a spa day. Nails and all.”

“I fucking hate you,” Fjord groaned with no heat in his voice.

 

**11:41 p.m.**

“All I’m saying is the wrong guy is being blamed. He’s a victim,” Molly finally ended his rant.

Fjord had stopped listening when he brought up Toby and Johanna. They had started singing Pretty Women from Sweeny Todd when his best friend went off the train tracks. He knew Molly would later insist this was an argument. Fjord was not so sure. Arguments usually entailed the other person saying something of the contrary. Or… at all. Fjord agreed. The true villain of Sweeny Todd was not Sweeny himself. It was Mrs. Lovett. She was the one who spun a tale that hurt to hear. Implanted the idea to use humans for meat. She was obsessed with Sweeny when he was Benjamin and married. The issue was Molly had been off like a rocket once the idea was sparked.

“He’s not innocent, though,” Fjord pointed out.

He loved the show. It was a show that highlighted the darker side of humanity. And also let his deep register get some love. He had made the mistake of listening to it while walking around campus on a foggy night. He was not proud to say he had nightmares that night.

“Fuck no, he definitely rolled up into London ready to kill a bitch. But one bitch, not countless then feed them to unsuspecting people of London. He was probably going to get a shitty flint-lock pistol and blast the Judge.” Molly was probably waving his hands on the other end of the phone.

He heard some yelling on Molly’s end and snickered. He had woken his parents up. Fjord figured this was when the other guy would have to get off the phone, but after a few more comments he laughed, and voice returned.

“My old man told me to shut the fuck up,” Molly explained.

“Gotta go, then?”

“Hell no,” Molly sneered. “Dad says tell your family fuck off and you can come up to Boston for the summer if you want.”

“That it?’

“Nah, the old battle axe says the Judge is the villain and we’re just women-hating assholes.” And by that, Molly meant his mother.

“Ah, she caught us.”

They laughed and found a new subject to rattle on about. Molly’s family was boisterous. And loving. He had spent time with them when they flew to Georgia on a whim. It took a lot for them to not like a person. And when they didn’t, it was very clear. But they also didn’t see what was wrong with being different. They were Irish and very Catholic, yet their sons were anything but the God-fearing schoolboys his cousins were. It made him smile knowing that he had another option if he couldn’t find an apartment.

**1:22 a.m.**

“So… did you guys have like… a table you sat at all throughout high school,” Molly asked.

“What?”

“Yeah like… my group took over a table our freshman year. I think right before Christmas and that was ours until we graduated.”

“Uh… no,” Fjord answered after a while.

“No?” Molly breathed a humph in intrigue. “It started with one table. Like seven of us. We grew to about… shit… twenty? On and off. Friends, new girlfriends or boyfriends.”

“I think I had four or five friends I hung around with. We sort of found spots where we could,” Fjord explained. “I wasn’t exactly popular, if you remember me saying.”

“Nah, it’s not about being popular. It’s about assholes treating you like shit,” Molly dismissed his comment.

It was not that Molly didn’t care. Flashback to Freshman Year where they had it out over Molly’s views of Fjord. How he thought the taller Texan man was unbelievable and saw so little in himself. How it infuriated the Bostonian that he was kicked around his whole life by his peers because they could. That he even believed what he was told. At the time, Fjord was starting to wonder if his original take on Molly was wrong. That he was an insensitive jerk. Then it was outrage. Now, Molly was not feeding old voices.

“So, I know I said I was staying on the phone with you the whole time, Fjord,” Molly sighed. “But please hang up if you’re taking a shit.

Fjord barked out a laugh.

“Naw, I’m going to FaceTime with you for it.”

“I mean. Don’t kink-shame.”

**2:41 a.m.**

“Let’s play never have I ever,”

“No, Molly.”

“Why not? It’s fun!”

“No, it’s just a way for you to get shit on me to Lord over with later.”

“You’re fucking lame.”

**4:02 a.m.**

“What do you see?” Molly asked.

“… I told you. I swear something crossed the fucking street.”

“Okay, so what do you see now?”

“Nothing. I see absolutely nothing. Just fog and shrubs.” Fjord was shaking.

“You should go look,” Molly egged him on. His voice was positively gleeful.

He knew Fjord was pulled over on the side of the road. Scared out of his mind. And just slightly curious. But not enough.

“Hell no. You know I don’t fuck with this stuff, Molly. That’s what you folks do. We’re not raised that stupid.”

“By us folk you mean white people.”

“That’s exactly what I mean. Do you know why the main character of horror movies with serial killers or ghosts are never anything but white?”

“Because you die first if there’s no one smoking pot or a blonde hot girl?”

“Well, that. But because only you guys are dumb enough to run toward a ghost or into some abandoned house. No fucking self preservation.”

Now it was Molly laughing on the other end.

“You’re such a bitch, Fjord.”

“Yes. I am. But I am also not going to have my soul sucked out by some fucking backwoods demon.”

**5:53 a.m.**

“We just watched the sun rise together. Isn’t that romantic?”

“Molly. Are you wrapped in a fucking blanket outside?”

“You don’t know my life.”

“It’s fucking freezing out there. Are you crazy?”

“Actually, it’s below freezing.”

Fjord was not sure how that helped Molly’s argument.

“It’s only 6 out. It’s not bad.”

Fjord choked on his motor oil-flavored gas station coffee. His hands waved in an annoyed shrug. Yes, it was only six degrees out. It could be worse.

“It was negative two last night,” Molly offered.

“Why do you live up there?”

“Yeah, you know those scorpions, poisonous snakes, and fucking alligators?”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. That’s why.”

**8:00 a.m.**

“So, tell me about him.”  
“Not really much to say about him. He’s quiet. Not like Caleb, where he’s kind of twitchy and quiet because he’s an awkward motherfucker.”

“Molly.”

“Hey. Nothing against your boyfriend, but he is awkward as fuck. Anyway, he’s just quiet. Laid back. At first, I thought he was just stoned. All the time. But he doesn’t even fucking smoke. Or drink. But he’s not all down on people who do that stuff. It’s just not his gig.”

“What’s he look like.”

“Tall. Like I give you shit for being huge, but Fjord. He’s got to have a few inches on you.”

“Christ.”

“And he’s pale like some Norse god,” Molly continued with a laugh. “Only with a side shave.”

“You’re dating Punk Thor.”

“Or Norwegian Skrillex.”

“Well, if he doesn’t wisen up before we get back to campus, I’d love to meet him.”

“Well fuck you very much.”

**10:43 a.m.**

“I can tell you one thing about Kansas,” Fjord murmured. “It’s flat.”

“Isn’t Texas flat?”

“Fuck no. It’s got all sorts of terrain. You’re thinking of El Paso.”

“But you don’t have mountains,” Molly pointed out.

“We don’t need mountains,” Fjord countered.

“Or epic coastlines.”

“Neither do you. California and Alaska have epic coastlines.”

“We should go to California this summer.”

“… What?”

“Yeah. Fuck, why not? Jester can probably have her mom loan us a car Go to Disney.”

“And how will we afford it?”

In the two-second pause, Fjord could picture the way Molly’s lips pulled into a slow smirk. He was already groaning.

“And part two is the fact that you need a job. And let me tell you, abs like those could make a killing as a stripper.”

“Fuck off, Molly.”

**11:47**

A collective nine of more hours on and off the phone with Molly driving through the heartland of America. Stopping eight times. Consuming three oversized and poorly brewed coffees, two Red Bulls, one Mountain Dew, four water bottles, six bags mini Oreos, three big Macs, two questionable tostados from a gas station, and two bags of X-X Flaming Hot Cheetos. Not being caught for speeding when he had to pee half way through Oklahoma. Avoiding two deer and highway hypnosis. And arriving only a few minutes after his original guess.

Successful trip, in Fjord’s mind. Molly chirped in agreement as he announced the road trip was ending. Fjord rounded the corner and found Caleb leaning against a grey paneled house with his arms crossed and his gray beanie on. Fjord parked his truck along the sidewalk and unplugged his phone, with Molly still on it.

“Don’t you dare start making out with me still on the line, you prick,” Molly warned as Fjord shut his door and crossed to Caleb.

He looked tired, like he had been up all-night worrying. Fjord felt a tightness in his chest. He still pulled Caleb in for a tight embrace. He could hear Molly cooing through the phone for his boyfriend’s attention.

“Is… that?”

“Yeah, he’s been on since I left my house,” Fjord explained.

“Can I… talk-”

‘Caleb, baby, get the idiot to bed I will talk sweet nothings after we all get some sleep,” Moly’s muffled voice demanded. “Good night you two. Remember to wrap up.”

“Molly!” Fjord scolded.

“What? It’s cold in Kansas.”

And then the line went dead.

**Noon**

There was no big to-do over the arrival. Hugs from Nancy and even Frank. The real shock was the text he got from Nott, who was out with friends all night and just heard, saying she was glad he came up. The boys were allowed to bring Fjord’s stuff up to Caleb’s room (“We were in college once, too,” is a phrase no child wants to hear their parent say) with promises of dinner around five. Fjord didn’t realize he was tired until he sat in the full-sized bed and soaked in how the room smelled like Caleb. That smokiness and woody citrus. He smiled despite the sagging shoulders.

The bed depressed a little as Caleb climbed behind his frame and wrapped his arms around his waist. He could feel the scratchy facial hair against the nape of his neck and the warm breath puffing out slowly. Fjord toed out of his socks and took Caleb’s smaller hands into his. And they sat that way. For who knows how long. It didn’t matter now that they had more than six days to spend time together. There were no classes or work schedule to abide by here. And all the man wanted to do was enjoy how it felt to be there. And feel wanted.

“I am glad you have Molly,” Caleb finally said. “He is remarkable.”

“He is,” Fjord smiled out. “I’m not sure where I’d be without him. I don’t know how I lived most of my life without him.”

Caleb hummed, but Fjord could feel the smile on his face.

“Does it bother you?”

“Molly? Fjord, he is your best friend. I’m not going to get jealous of someone who was around long before me. Before we were together? Yes, of course. Molly is very attractive. But I know better now.”

“Thank-you.”

Caleb began to tug at his waist to get them to lay down. Both had changed into sleep pants and Caleb kept his shirt on. Fjord was deposited in the corner. His phone was sitting on the nightstand next to Caleb’s. The smaller man’s lanky arms wrapped around his form and pulled his back close to his chest. He could feel the sharpness of Caleb’s his against his own, and Fjord took a deep breath. He was allowing himself to finally grasp this could be okay. At least for the next few weeks, it was going to be okay.

Then Call Me Maybe started ringing from his phone. He snickered at Caleb’s soft, “What the fuck…?” He knew who it was, so the call was answered and immediately flipped onto speaker phone. Fjord laid back down with the phone and Caleb’s head both on his chest.

“Yes, Molly?”

“Tell me a bedtime story, Daddy.”

“Goddammit, Molly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of these conversations are ones I have had with my actual best friends.  
> Shout out to all those friends out there who go above and beyond when someone needs them!
> 
> Also, enjoy [Molly's side of things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027172) in Part 3 of this Series.


	16. Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the holidays in the Widogast family, and Fjord is getting used to the very different pace of life in the house. In light of Fjord's hardship and a slight shift to their relationship, the boys begin to open up. With a little nudge from Nott, Caleb finally sheds some light on his past on this Christmas Eve.

Fjord was watching the scene before him with the slightest hint of déjà vu. They were no longer in the dormitory, and Caleb’s shirt was on correctly. Yet, he still wore the ever-impressive face of innocence as he looked at his parents when they came home from work. He had been staying with the Widogasts for the past week. Soon, he would be meeting the rest of the family for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. His parents had just finished their last shifts before the holidays officially started the next day. And while his boyfriend was nonchalantly discussing how he was going to drive in a separate car to spare Fjord the discomfort of sitting in the backseat of a Prius, the Texan found himself reshuffling the hood of his sweatshirt to cover his collarbone and neck better. Because while Fjord could not blush at the way everyone in the house politely ignored the bites peaking from under Caleb’s shirt, his face felt like it was on fire.

This time, it was he who was in a shocked silence. And rather than Molly laughing at them, it was Frank who looked into the kitchen and gave him a warm smile. One he shakily returned before turning to look at the coffee that was brewing. And this time, they were not so innocent. Yet, by some good grace, his parents made no mention of it. Instead, they ignored the elephant in the room that only Fjord was staring at. 

Then again, this was all new to him. He had never been with a partner who had gotten physical with him. He was shocked he even encouraged Caleb in it as he had. There was a twist in his gut that made him irrationally jealous. The idea of how many times Frank and Nancy must have seen this on their son in the past. It was new to him, but they never really got around to discussing if it was for Caleb. He stared at the coffee a bit longer until his phone buzzed. It was a message from Caleb asking him to come into the kitchen and stop hiding. The man threw a look over his shoulder, but his boyfriend was still talking to his parents as if nothing happened.

He slid into the open seat with two mugs of coffee—one black for Caleb and one with sugar and cream for himself. He blessed his skin tone that his embarrassment was not noticeable as he smiled up at Nancy.

“Are you sure you want to meet the whole family, Fjord,” she asked sweetly as she put her pocketbook on the side table and took out her phone and charger. “We don’t want you to feel pushed into that.”

“Oh, no ma’am, it’s fine. I’d rather not be alone, honestly.”

Nancy offered a sad smile and walked by with a light tough to his shoulder. Frank followed his wife as they debated dinner. He listened to them go back and forth on take out, as neither wanted to cook tonight and again in the morning for family dinner. Fjord turned in his seat to watch them and felt a set of long fingers on his knee. They gripped lightly and shook his leg. Fjord smirked and raised an eyebrow at Caleb, who was casually drinking his coffee. Bite mark still clear as day.

“They are probably just glad we cannot get pregnant,” Caleb offered over the rim of the mug.

Fjord had heard of people choking on their own spit. It was the first time he experienced it firsthand. It received confused looks from both parents and a humored chuckle from the redhead. Fjord glared at Caleb, who was hiding his smirk with his coffee. He shook his head and turned back to the table and took hold of the hand on his leg.

“I will get you for that later,” Fjord warned. He got a low hum in response.

 

Dinner with the Widogasts was the opposite of what it had been at home. Where people came in and out throughout the dinner and spread across the dining room and living room if the space allowed, the five of them sat together at a specific time and stayed seated until it was clear everyone was done. There was no argument over what was being ordered or cooked, and there was no shouting matches over the table. It was peaceful and terribly suburban. Fjord had felt out of place the first night when Frank asked his held to add a leaf into the table, so the fifth chair could fit. Now, he enjoyed the peace of it all. Nott being reminded not to put her elbows on the table. Nancy getting on Caleb to finish his plate even though he was a grown man.

Tonight, was Chinese delivery and convincing Nott that going to all the houses over the next few days was not going to be terrible. It seemed no matter how long she was part of the family, she held reservations when it came to anyone outside of the nuclear household. Fjord watched over his noodles as Frank tried to reason with her, and saw Nott pull into herself as she did a few times when they all got together. Caleb watched, as well, with his chewing getting slower as it went on. His gaze flicked between his sister and his parents studiously. Waiting for the right moment to bail her out. He knew that owlish look enough to tell Caleb had already thought this through, and he knew how to appease the different parties. When Nott commented on not wanting to stay too long, Nancy looked over at Fjord and sighed.

“If you need to go home early, Nadia, I’m sure we can get you home,” she replied softly. Her gazed flickered over at Fjord again and he caught the hint.

“I’m taking the truck, so you gotta leave, Nott, you just say,” he murmured.

Nott’s wide eyes snapped up to look at Fjord and she put her fork down as she slouched back into her seat. Fjord didn’t watch her, instead went back to fighting with the noodles. He could feel eyes on him. One across the way and one right next to him. It seemed Nancy and Frank had already decided that was their plan, because they began talking to each other about the snowblower they needed to replace. He felt a sharp kick to his knee and finally looked up. He was give a small smile as Nott picked up her fork and went back to shoveling food into her mouth at an alarming rate.

“Nadia Michelle, chew and swallow,” Nancy barked.

 

The smell of baking filled the house when Caleb finally woke up. He was used to waking up and Fjord not being in bed, as the man insisted on going for a run every morning. Today, he was shocked to find the man was still in bed and still snoring lightly. The redhead lazily robbed his nose on Fjord shoulder blade and sat up. No amount of squeezing made two tall men fit on his full-sized bed easy. Every morning, the sheets were untucked and all askew as their limbs fought to escape the confines of the cocoon. Today was no different, but it seemed Fjord had been too warm and dumped most of them onto the floor so only the top sheet was over his body. Caleb chuckled and untangled himself from the man, who groaned and stirred. He stood and stretched out. His hip and back popped loudly and Fjord groaned again.

“That was disgusting,” Fjord muttered into the pillow as he burrowed in more. “You’re falling apart.”

“Not all of us can be Adonis, Fjord,” Caleb replied lightly as he crossed to get clothes.

Fjord tiredly made a swipe for Caleb’s bare backside as he passed before rolling into the now vacant spot on the bed. Caleb smirked and pulled on the sleep pants from the night before and a shirt before leaving the room. Downstairs, Nancy was getting their food ready to bring to her mother’s house as Nott helped Frank get the presents into the back of the car. No one was ready to leave yet even as it was pushing noon, so Caleb poured himself a bowl of cereal and leaned against the counter opposite his mother.

“Need help,” he asked in between bites.

“Don’t you have a boyfriend to entertain,” she replied with _something_ in her voice that sounded teasing.

It was enough to make the chewing stop.

“He’s asleep still,” Caleb replied cautiously.

“Up late last night?” It was there again.

Caleb retreated, bright red to the dining room instead. He knew his mother didn’t care. Hell, part of him was sure she would rather know than be convinced he was still incapable of forming strong connections to people. He had never been one to make friends after they adopted him. He all but avoided other kids in high school, and only really connected with Astrid. But when he went off to school, that was a connection that had faded. He never really knew if he missed her or not. Apparently, it was worrisome for his parents. Becoming close to Yasha was a shock to them, especially enough to warrant moving in together. He couldn’t even fault them for not really believing he had a boyfriend when he told them originally.

“While you were sleeping, you got a call from someone,” Nancy told him.

“I-uh. Who was it?”

“A Molly, I believe. He said he figured calling the house would get an answer as neither of you was answering your phones.” Caleb hummed and nodded, more concerned about how Molly got his parent’s house number. “He’ll be arriving the 30th and said he will ride back with you all.”

Caleb choked on his cereal. Nancy looked over at him critically as the redhead wiped his mouth and struggled to properly form the confused jumble of words his head was throwing at him. Fjord saved him from whatever ramble he was about to go on as he made it down the stairs, hair still rumpled from sleep, staring at his phone like he had never seen one before. He ducked into the kitchen to hug Nancy before making his way to the table. He slid the phone across the surface. On the lock screen was 13 calls from Molly, two voicemails and 7 texts.

“You have a very needy lover, Fjord,” Caleb mused and handed it back. “And apparently a very shitty gift coming in a few days late.”

Fjord blinked sleepily at him. Molly for New Years. What could possibly go wrong?

 

Caleb had never brought anyone home. Fjord discovered this was a first on many levels for the man and his family. And they all seemed ready and willing to eat him alive. But not in the hateful way he worried about. Maybe that would have been easier, because currently he was watching his boyfriend glow a brilliant red from across the way as he was stuck between his two aunts on one side and a grandmother on the other. And they were mooning.

At first, they thought he was with Nott. Fjord had been one of the last through the door, offering to carry the last of the gifts. He had entered with her and took her coat after depositing the gifts on a table. What followed would have been an insulting rejection if it had been anyone other than the girl. Caleb came to rescue him from the front only to proverbially drag him into the den. Three courses, two hours, and one drunk and handsy aunt later, the man was dancing around why he was in Kansas for the holidays while Caleb helplessly looked on. He was great with people. And right now, that seemed to be his issue.

“How did you two even meet. You don’t seem like his normal sort,” his aunt politely hinted that at their mismatched appearance.

“In class,” Fjord explained. “We ended up having a lot in common. Probably saved my grade in that class.”

“Was he your tutor,” the other aunt asked, leaning over.

“Uh… project partner. Must have done something right as it was his idea to stick together afterwards,” Fjord replied, looking up at his boyfriend. He looked positively mortified.

“Oh, don’t sell yourself so short, you seem like such a catch,” the first aunt added.

“Nah,” Fjord didn’t look away from the shocked, blue gaze that finally locked on his eyes. “I’m the lucky one.”

 

After what seemed like years of pleading for his mother to rescue Fjord from his aunts, Caleb watched Nancy walk over and drag the man into the kitchen. Most likely to help carry everything into the dining area. Caleb had been tied up with his uncles and cousins, who were also curious about why he had brought home a guy, and if he had gotten in touch with Astrid since they last spoke in his Freshman Year. He had been doing a decent job at dodging such questions as talking about his old friends never helped a situation. It was something he had not even discussed with Fjord yet, and he was not sure if the holidays was the best time to bring it up. When Fjord began to talk him up to his own family, Caleb’s brain shut down and he spent more time blushing and looking at the ground than replying to questions.

That was how he found himself on the porch with his sister. Nott was brushing piles of snow off the railing as Caleb huffed out breathes into the air and enjoying the cloud that drifted into the air as snow lightly fell around them. In the yard, two dogs ran around with his cousin’s kids as their parents smoked on the steps. But they all wanted to be quiet, aside from the giggling children. Caleb knew Nott would refuse to bring up whatever had thrown Caleb off. Not unless he brought it up first. That did not mean he was not expecting something to be brought up.

“I’m glad you have new friends,” she finally muttered as another chunk of snow fell to the ground.

“Ja. I am, too,” Caleb answered carefully. “You seem to get along with them.”

In the past, those he spent time with did not like her. A lot of snide remarks about her being weird, annoying, or creepy with her silent watching rubbed him the wrong way. If anything, the only one who made comments was Beau. And that was more due to them being roommates than not getting along. He had heard Molly and Yasha telling people off for making comments about her behind her back.

“They actually care about you,” she added almost annoyed that he did not pick it up. “And you actually care about them.”

Caleb made a pained expression and looked away. He did care about them. He was not sure when it happened. Yasha was a while ago. Sometime between their matching ancient religion classes and them being the only two sober people in the dormitory on Halloween the year before. Fjord was obvious, but now he found himself thinking about the others more and more. Even Bryce and he texted back and forth. Now that he thought about it, he had never really had this attachment to a group since he left Germany. A pit formed, wondering if this, too, was on a timeline.

“It’s a good thing,” Nott insisted and pushed more snow off. “I mean, I like having you all to myself, but I’d rather you have lots of people who love you.”

Caleb felt his face heating up and his throat catching. His words were there but jumbled and lost before they reached his tongue.

“Just don’t shut yourself out now that you’re thinking about it. You deserve to be happy. Just not sure they all deserve you.”

Caleb gave a small huff of a laugh and sniffled the tears away. He looked up to find Nott standing in front of his with her big eyes looking up at him. The man offered a weak smirk and pulled his little sister into a hug.

“I don’t deserve you, Liebling,” he told her in a thick voice. “You’ll always be my favorite.”

He felt a small squeeze around his waist as Nott returned the hug. He smiled down at her before looking up and watching his cousins playing with their kids and the dogs now. A year, and it felt like the world had changed. The weight of guilt from holidays past seemed miles away. The man felt a smile growing on his face as the sliding glass door behind him opened and Frank stepped out beside him.

“Best get inside. We have the dinner laid out and I promised Fjord we’d sit all sit on either side and across from him to stop the questions.” His voice was torn between humored and frustrated.

Caleb looked over at his father and studied him. His jaw was set as his gaze looked out toward the scene in front of them.

“None of them have snow suits on, do they,” Franks asked in a flat tone.

“Nope,” his children replied with a sarcastic pop to the p.

 

Three hours later and four attempts to get through goodbyes with the family, and the truck was finally on the way home. After dinner had been gifts. Of course, everyone made a big deal about Fjord not having anything to open. Then came dessert and the failed attempts to escape. Finally, Nott curled up on Fjord and pretended to fall asleep to give them an out. No one woke the “sleeping” girl, as she was infamously terrible to anyone who tried. Fjord bridal carried her to the truck, and once they were around the corner the girl popped up from her façade and took out her phone to get back to texting. The two men laughed and flicked through the radio stations for anything that was not Christmas music. It was a thirty-minute drive back to Caleb’s house, and most of it was spent in silence. Caleb had his hand in Fjord’s with a small smile on both their lips.

They opened the door and kicked the snow from their shoes before taking them and their jackets off to hang by the heater in the entry way. Nott dragged them to the tree without much explanation and told them to sit with her. The pair blinked a few times as she crawled behind it and turned the lights on and shuffled back to the front and pulled out her phone. Caleb arched his brows in curiosity, which gained an annoyed scoff and an eyeroll.

“I promised Jester and Beau a picture of us, and if Mom took it, we’d be here until sunrise,” Nott explained as she sat between them and turned on the camera.

After three attempts—the last two being done with Fjord holding the phone—the image was sent into a group chat Nott made labeled TM9. One phone buzzed. The other barked like the raptors from Jurassic Park. With that she stood and placed a kiss on Caleb’s curls and headed off to “watch Die Hard and pass out.” The couple left in the warm light from the tree behind them and the electric candles in the windows. The soft rustling from upstairs echoed in the empty house and Caleb shifted to sit between Fjord’s legs facing him. The other man pulled Caleb’s legs over his and held onto his calves through the thick denim.

“I am really glad you are here, Fjord,” Caleb admitted with his accent still playing with the silent j.

“I am, too, Caleb.”

The man smiled at how warm Fjord’s voice sounded. He could practically feel the bass rumble with how close they sat. Caleb’s hands loosely fell onto Fjord hips and his gaze dropped a bit.

“I was terrified of you when I first saw you,” Caleb admitted with a shy laugh. “Big, Texan guy straight from a magazine. But I sat next to you because I figured no one would look at me with you there. And I could get ignored.”

He heard a deep chuckle. Caleb laughed as well.

“My aunts were correct. I would have never talked to you if you did not ask to be my partner. I actually tried to turn you down.”

“You nodded at me,” Fjord replied with humored confusion.

“Ja. I did not realize I had until you smiled at me. And I do not have the social graces to politely back out of things. I thought you’d be a bit of an ass. I do not open up easy normally. But you made it so easy. Even when I was not… exactly the best company you never cared.” Caleb paused and shook his head, “Nein. You cared. Poor word choice. You cared, so much that it helped. I am not good at saying what things mean to me, but you mean a lot to me. I hope you know that, Fjord.”

There was a long silence between them. Fjord’s hands ran lightly along the back of Caleb’s legs and the redhead’s fingers flexed and relaxed repeatedly in the material of the sweater beneath his hands. A part of him felt his lungs and chest seizing. Maybe looking up would help, but he could not find the strength. Not until two strong hands too hold of his waist and dragged him closer and chests flush.

“I hid a part of me for years, Caleb.” Fjord’s voice rumbled against his chest. “We’re not perfect, but you make me want to be better. For you. For me. For our friends.”

“I’ve been broken for years, I’m used to it,” Caleb hollowly replied.

“We both are. It don’t matter none. You’re ill, that’s fine. We’ll get by just like if you had a heart condition or whatever. You could have left me with no where to be tonight and-”

“No, I couldn’t!” Caleb finally snapped his head up. So sharply, Fjord’s nose nearly collided with his forehead.

“Yeah, you coulda,” Fjord replied with a laugh at the glare on Caleb’s face. “That’s my point. You have your moments. So, do I. But fuck, darlin, you were there when I needed someone. We’re both where we want to be right?”

“Ja?” Caleb blinked as the anger faded from his eyes.

“Alright then. I know how you feel. You say more than enough with what you’re doing.”

Caleb worried his bottom lip with his teeth and looked at Fjord. There was so much truth and conviction to his voice. Enough that it made his face turn red at how much conviction he had. After a few seconds, Fjord sighed and used his thumb to free Caleb’s lip before it was chewed through and gently held his head below his jaw. The moment settled between them. The redhead could not help but watch his boyfriend’s eyes and search for proof that he had been right to be worried. That Nott was perhaps wrong to encourage him to just let himself feel and open up to these new relationships. Ones of all kinds. That his old habit of pushing away and keeping to himself was the right path and not just the safest. But all he saw was that same gentle gaze.

“I have… had depression. For years,” he finally croaked out. His body began to shake. “When my parents went-”

“Caleb, you don’t have to-”

“Nein, you. I can tell you. You should know to… get it all. After my parents died, I was not well. I had to get a lot of help coping and I shut down for a few years. I was in and out of foster care because I was getting treatment, and no one wanted a broken teenager. Not until Nancy and Frank. They saw the scared boy and not the mess I was. I’ve only really had Nott until Yasha. I thought I had friends in high school but when I wanted to stay in Georgia, they… went away. Looking back, I think it may have been better that way. I am not used to having people around. Wanting people around. You. Jester. Molly.”

He watched Fjord’s surprisingly neutral expression as he spoke. Looking for a flinch or a wince at anything. Maybe disappointment or disgust. But he only saw sadness. Caleb felt his eyes begin to burn and his hands gripped the sweater tightly.

“Caleb…” Fjord sounded wrecked.

His mouth hung open slightly as he tried to find the words. When none came, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Caleb’s forehead and the hand on the back of his head gripped the red curls.

“That changes nothing,” he murmured against Caleb’s skin. “Thank you.”

“For?”

“Trusting me with that,” Fjord replied and pulled away. “Hey, look at me.”

After a beat, Caleb looked up at Fjord and coughed softly to clear his throat. The tears he had been hiding from his boyfriend were now in plain sight. But the Texan only gave a small smirk and massaged his scalp gently as the other hand trailed up and down Caleb’s lower spine.

“Merry Christmas, Caleb.”

He pressed a light kiss against Caleb’s slightly swollen and chewed up lips for a few seconds. Long enough that Caleb exhaled a shaky breath through his nose before they parted. His lips curled upwards, despite his tight throat and burning eyes.

“Merry Christmas, Fjord.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a lot longer to write than I expected and is also a lot longer than I had anticipated. I was originally going to do Christmas Eve and Day in the same chapter but this closed off sooner than I thought. The second half of the holidays will be on the way shortly. Some updates:
> 
> ✧The Mood Boards are in the Notes  
> ✧Part 2 of the year will be Beau/Yasha  
> ✧Stay turned for Molly&Fjord the Origin Story  
> ✧Any situations you me to write out in this verse, let me know  
> ✧I love you all. Your Comments, Kudos, and Views mean the world to me 
> 
> ✼　 ҉ 　✼　(ꃋิꎴꃋิ) ✼　 ҉ 　✼　


	17. This Christmas Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow is falling lightly and Kansas, as Fjord, Caleb, and Nott have a small Christmas morning by the tree and Fjord is off to meet the paternal side of the family. With everything that has gone on in the last few months, and especially the last few weeks, Fjord and Caleb are starting to feel something more than Christmas in the air. And it's laced with fear and anxiety.

Fjord laid with one arm draped over his eyes and the other across Caleb’s waist. His boyfriend was laying across his chest, damp curls sprawled out on his shoulder. He could feel the other man’s long graceful fingers tracing patterns lazily on his collarbone. And it caused a pleased, low rumble in his throat. It was roughly nine and they knew the alarm was going to go off soon. They had presents at 9:30 with breakfast. Having gone to bed so late, Fjord was sure that he would have slept until then. He almost did, but about an hour ago he woke up to Caleb pressed against him and looking through those pale lashes. There was no going to sleep after that. And now, he was more than content running his finger along his boyfriend’s spine. A few months ago, the could easily feel the ridges and bumps of each rib and vertebrae. Now? He was still scrawny, but there was some meat under his pale and now slightly scratched skin.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. The window was cracked slightly to let the heat of the room out and make the air more comfortable. It smelled crisp. Caleb often said it smelled like cold. He never got what that meant until a winter in Kansas. He also understood the joy of cold air and warm blankets. Fjord felt his mind getting tired.

 _Hey, I just met you_  
_And this is crazy_  
_But here’s my number_  
_So, call me maybe_

Caleb groaned and tucked his nose into Fjord’s chest. Fjord sighed, knowing Molly would just keep calling until he answered and blindly reached for the nightstand. Hitting a few things first, he picked up the phone and squinted at the illuminated picture of a peacock. He answered and put it on speaker phone before balancing the phone of the shoulder opposite Caleb. Well Molly’s chipper greet came from the speaker, Caleb weakly flipped the phone off and let his hand drop onto Fjord’s chest lightly. Fjord chuckled again and ran his hand through Caleb’s hair.

“Nice of you to answer my texts, Fjord. I feel the love, really.”

“I was a bit busy, Molly,” Fjord replied lightly. “Be glad I answered at all.”

“It’s like… 8 there, what the Hell were you doing that was more important than accepting my affections.”

Caleb counted with his fingers against Fjord’s chest. One. Two. Three. Four. Five…

“On this day of our Lord’s birth, you besmirch the goodness of our Earth-”

“He was born in spring, Molly. Are you calling to bug me?”

“No, I’m calling to say Merry Christmas to you two.”

“Merry Christmas, Molly. Still coming in next week?”

“Of course. I am landing at 3, so don’t forget me,” Molly teased with a laugh. “Do I get to bunk with Nott? We can braid hair and paint our nails.”

“Nott doesn’t paint her nails,” Caleb commented with a tired grunt. “And you will be in the spare room.”

“You have a spare room?”

“It’s in the basement,” Caleb added with a smirk. He rubbed his nose on Fjord’s shoulder. “We’re setting it up this weekend.”

“Good morning, Kitty-Cal. Have you finished your morning stretching?”

“Nope, he’s still stretching- Hey!” Fjord swatted at Caleb’s hand as his boyfriend took a handful of hair and yanked lightly.

“Well, as you two are probably not fit for company, I’ll wait to switch to video. Ma wanted to say hi, but no one needs to see that nightmare of a body, Fjord.”

“Mmmm. Fuck you very much, Molly. I’ll text you later, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t forget protection, dads.”

“Please don’t-” the line went dead before Caleb could finish that.

Fjord massaged the bridge of his nose. That was a wonderful snap back to reality. His other arm pulled Caleb in closer, so the man was almost on top of him. He hated the fact that in two weeks, they would no longer be sleeping like this every night. He would be on campus and Caleb in his apartment. He had a feeling they would be spending more nights together, but it was not the same. He was going to miss this.

“Alright, I guess we should get showered and changed,” he groaned, softly patting Caleb’s back.

The redhead tucked himself into his boyfriend’s body more. Fjord shook him a few times, but only succeeded in Caleb curling up and trying to go back to sleep. He sighed and rolled thing over so Fjord was behind Caleb and his body curled around the other man. His face buried into the red curls and hand gripped onto the other man’s forearm.

“Merry Christmas, darling,” he muttered into the hair with a small smile. Caleb shifted backwards, up against Fjord’s frame and snored softly. “I love you.”

 

Christmas was not a big deal in the Widogast household. They were just orderly about it because both Caleb and Nott enjoyed sleeping in on the holiday breaks, even in high school and middle school. A time was picked so they would be down, showered, and ready. It also meant Nancy and Frank could enjoy their morning coffee together in peace and start breakfast. There was no rush or chaos that Fjord was used to. No one screaming or jumping on beds. No arguing over who sat where or why they started too late. There was no worry about being late to lunch at 2 p.m. at their aunt’s house because they would have more than enough time to eat and open gifts, clean the house, and get dressed. He was not at all shocked to see why Caleb liked this family so much. The order was better for Caleb’s mind. It was something to cling to.

They came down the stairs with five minutes to spare, Caleb’s hair still damp from his shower. They both threw on sleep pants and a shirt, as they had no where to be for a while and sat in the couch. Frank was in his chair and Nancy was on the love seat with Nott. They were all watching some Christmas special that Fjord knew he had seen before, but never paid much attention to it. The holidays were too loud for him to focus on the television. And, at the end of the day, everyone just put on the Harry Potter Marathon that always happened. Everyone chorused their greetings and wishes before Nancy got up to fetch the coffee cake she made and put it on the table. Nott helped her cut up the slices and pass them out. And with everyone munching on their breakfast and coffee in hand, Frank stood up and made his way to the tree.

Last night, there were only a few gifts. The ones that looked nice and did not clutter the room up. It was still by no means overflowing with boxes, the space was filled a bit more. Small piles put in their place with a stocking in front to say who was where. Fjord’s throat caught when he saw his own stocking, name written in a flowing handwriting on the white top. He looked at Nancy, who offered a small smile and sipped her coffee.

“These gifts won’t pass themselves, guys,” Frank announced.

They clamored to the tree, and though the piles were organized, everyone took turns handing people a gift. Fjord laughed as he watched how carefully Caleb removed the wrapping, so none of the paper tore and the lines were perfect. Especially as beside him, Nott tore it with a fury he had only seen her attack wings with. Caleb’s removed paper was neatly folded, and Nott’s fell from the sky like confetti. One of the nights, he and Caleb went out to make sure Fjord had gifts for Nancy and Frank. He did not want to have nothing for his guests, even though he knew the both would say it was fine. He liked the way it felt to watch Nancy smile over her gift and lean for a hug. Frank enjoyed his, giving a pat to Fjord’s shoulder.

For the first time since he left his home in Texas, Fjord did not feel any of the pain or coldness that he had suffered with. Looking at the Widogasts while they laughed and smiled, he felt happy again. He smiled and posed for pictures with Caleb and Nott. He helped get pieces of torn paper from the top of the tree. Took over breaking down boxes so Frank could take his shower. And finally, was left in the living room with just Nott, who was eating another piece of cake and watching Elf.

“I didn’t want to say Merry Christmas yet,” she told the T.V., but Fjord knew it was directed at him. “Felt stupid if I didn’t know you’d be happy.”

“That’s more than fair,” Fjord replied.

“I hated being told happy whatever when I was miserable. Even after I came here, it seemed too good to be true, you know? Who just opens their home to someone and are honest and good people, willing to accept others. That’s Lifetime Movie stuff.”

Fjord narrowed his eyes and watched Nott. He was pretty sure she had a point to this. For someone who was admittedly terrible with people and had the phrasing skill of a bad pun joke, she always had good points. And if she was talking with him like this, clearly having waited to be alone, she was trying to make one.

“You are happy, right?”

Fjord paused and thought about it. He was still sad. His brain was supplying so many reasons not to be happy. Things that should stress him out. Yet, he had that slight warmth from earlier. Not just with Caleb, but with his parents. Even now, with Nott and her unique version of showing she cared.

“Yeah. Yeah, I am.”

“Good.” She hopped up and walked toward the stairs. “I really don’t want you to go away.”

Fjord blinked as she scurried soundlessly up the stairs.

 

Another family house, another meal. It was close to nine and Caleb had finally stood from the table and helped clear the dishes. They were at Frank’s side of the family today. While they both were around when he was in high school, this was the side of the family Caleb was closer to. By no fault of Nancy’s family, but they were around more. The kids were closer to his age, while Nancy’s family were all older. He was less worried to bring Fjord over. The aunts were more concerned with their own grandkids to bug the guy. The uncles were more likely to talk, as he was an athlete.

He glanced over his shoulder at his boyfriend, who was leaned against a wall with his dad and his grandfather. It looked like his grandfather was showing old high school pictures, much to Caleb’s humiliation, but he was in the middle of dishes and could not save himself from that humiliation. He could hear that warm chuckle over the sound of chatter and kids laughing. A year ago, he was in the same spot feeling empty. He had been washing dishes, wondering if he was experiencing his own life. And if this was real or an in-depth delusion his mind built as a protective place from the institution he had been in. It was a common thought, one his doctor told him was normal for others like him. He had seen someone for that about a year after the adoption, and it was a common worry. It hadn’t been an issue until tonight. It felt all to easy. Too natural. Especially after hearing what Fjord had muttered that morning.

He handed a dish to his cousin to dry and put away. It was one of the boys who had been younger, but nicer. He would not call family members friends, but he was the closest to that. Nott not included in that, of course.

“Been together long,” he asked awkwardly.

“Uh, no. Not really. His family were not around for the holidays is all,” Caleb lied easily.

His cousin hummed, and the man felt weird with how smoothly he said it all. As if it had not been a big thing to have Fjord drive up. But he did not want anyone knowing what had happened. He did not trust too many people with the story.

“He seems cool.”

Caleb only hummed and nodded. He felt the strange tug at his throat. He wanted to reply, but the words stuck. Cool didn’t seem to fit anymore, so he offered an awkward smile. He knew his face was heating up and his mind went back to the dishes. Cool. Maybe a few months ago, he would have awkwardly agreed with that. Now, he thought of words such as “Incredible,” “Unreal,” “Perfect.” But he wouldn’t know that, only having seen him for a few hours. He had no idea that first day in that cloud burst that the man who offered a dry shirt was anything other than a boy with good Southern manners.

“He’s something else,” Caleb finally said more to the dishes than anyone else.

His cousin snorted and nodded as he continued drying the dishes. Silence fell for the last few plates and forks. He dried his hands on the towel before walking to where Fjord stood, still leaned on the wall. In his hand was Caleb’s senior photo. It was not the one he had in the yearbook, as they did not want his hat on, but it was definitely the gray beanie Fjord was so fond of. Caleb ran his fingers along his boyfriend’s shoulder. He looked down at the redhead and grinned and put the picture back on the shelf. There was such a warmth in his hazel eyes that Caleb felt like spotlights were shining on him. A shy smile tugged at his lips and he let himself get pulled into Fjord’s side with his hand still rubbing along Fjord’s back. 

“Fjord here was telling us you went to a few of his meets,” Caleb’s grandfather commented with a hint of pride bubbling in the way his smile tried to stay hidden. “How’s your boy at swimming. Looks part fish, for sure.”

Caleb knew he was more excited to hear he had gone to a crowded place willingly. And beneath that bristled moustache was a grin waiting to come out.

“He’s a finalist for states, Pops. He’s great to watch,” Caleb replied. It was not a lie, either.

Fjord struggled to hide the smirk, now knowing that Caleb felt like he was going to die the first time he saw him in his swim suit. But it was not just the watching his boyfriend stretched that made Caleb watch. The man had worked his whole life to become a strong swimmer, and he wanted to support Fjord when he could.

“You know, Caleb was never one to go swimming. Always stayed out of the pool unless he was tossed in,” his grandfather chuckled.

“I avoided the sun because I burn easy, not swimming,” Caleb muttered and looked at the floor.

“Of course,” his grandfather pacified and patted Caleb on the shoulder. “You keep this young man around, Caleb. You Nana is getting fond of him.”

The old man tapped Fjord’s chest lightly with his fingers before heading toward his recliner. Fjord’s hand tightened around Caleb’s waist and the redhead allowed himself to lean into the man’s frame. He had been worried about what everyone would thing. Everyone knew he was not straight on this side, but he had never brought anyone home before. Still, seeing the acceptance and how even his old-fashioned grandparents seemed to just care that their grandson was looking happy was enough to both help and feed into the fear of this being an illusion. But the weight of Fjord’s body and the warmth under his hand didn’t match up with living in his head. A place he had been trapped before.

“What’s on your mind, darlin’,” Fjord asked with a slight shake of Caleb’s hip.

“Just feels weird,” he said, then stuttered at Fjord’s confused expression. “Nein. I mean—uh, this is a good weird. Like this… I feel bad for being so happy you are here and that it’s… this has been a good Christmas.”

“No need to feel guilty. Nothing happened that’s your doing aside from me being here. I don’t regret a thing.”

Caleb exhaled heavily and rested his head against Fjord’s shoulders.

“Are you against heading out soon,” Caleb asked suddenly.

“I… no, I wouldn’t mind.”

There was a curious look on his face, but Caleb shook his head saying it was not entirely for _that_ reason. He just hit his maximum capacity of human interaction. Fjord nodded and went to look for Nott in case she wanted to leave. Caleb began the rounds of saying goodbye to the family. Nancy and Frank made sure he was okay. The cousins he liked gave awkward hugs, and Fjord joined in time to say goodbye to the grandparents. Nott opted to stay, having with the younger cousins and a game console in the basement. His Nana stood to give both men kisses on the cheek and his Pops gave Caleb a strong hug and pulled him in to say, “Hold him tightly.”

The drive was quiet. Fjord had put some playlist on lightly and his fingers were drumming on the steering wheel. It was a white Christmas as the snow began to fall lightly on the street. Caleb watched out the window and enjoyed the silence. His boyfriend seemed to grasp that he did not want to talk. It had been a lot of people over the last two days. A lot of hugging and physical contact he was not used to. They were family, but that did not mean he had to like it. The two families had broken down some of those barriers over the years, but it was not enough to completely remove his reclusive needs. He was glad Molly was not showing up for a few days. He would have time to decompress. And he hoped Fjord would not be upset when he did not want to be around his boyfriend at some points.

Early on, it had been a small issue. When Caleb was still adjusting to Molly, Darrow, Gunther, and Bryce, the man needed to take breaks from other people. Fjord had misread it as not liking his friends or not wanting to spend time together. It was hard to explain his threshold in general, but with the fear of losing something so new and something he wanted so strongly made it even more difficult. Now, he figured Fjord would accept it, but he was not sure if accepting it was the same as being okay with it.

They pulled into the driveway and Fjord slid out of the truck, slipping on a patch of black ice and stumbling into the bed. Caleb snorted and got out carefully, knowing to look down by now. He watched Fjord waddle like Bambi on ice with a smirk pulling on his lips and followed. The man dug the keys from his pocket to find Fjord opening the door already and dropping his keys on the entryway table. He blinked at the idea of him having keys to his childhood home before keys to his own apartment. It was efficient, as he was the one who drove, but it felt wrong. Should he have given one to him by now? He would text Yasha about it later, as he was not sure himself.

Caleb shut the door and locked it. He turned to find Fjord standing there and looking down at him. The taller man shrugged out of his jacket and hung it up before removing Caleb’s for him and hanging it up as well. He stood there a bit dumbfounded as Fjord crowded into his space and took his waist in his hands but melted the moment their lips met. He never grew tired of the way his stomach did somersaults every time. It was all still thrilling. The head rush, the heart pounding in his ears, and even the way he had himself convinced he was still standing because of those strong hands around his waist. It was not the heated kisses they had been getting into recently. It was slow and careful, stopping when Caleb pulled away to inhale as his lungs screamed for air. He looked up at Fjord to find him still there with his eyes closed and steadying his own breathing. Having that affect on the man floored the redhead, and he voiced the question that had been floating in his mind the whole day.

“Did you mean what you said this morning,” Caleb asked quietly.

His hands had gravitated around Fjord’s neck, and he felt the man tense at the question. His jaw muscles protruded as he began to grind his teeth, but Caleb stayed quiet and waited for the reply. It was hardly silent in the entry way. The sounds of their neighbor’s own party echoed with cars passing in the street and passing chatter of others walking around the neighborhood. But in that small, rectangular room with an electric Christmas candle in the window serving as most the light, it was just them. Finally, Fjord nodded. He clearly had thought Caleb was not awake when he said it. He, like Caleb, probably thought it had been too early to feel that strongly but needed to get it off his chest.

“Yeah, I did,” Fjord replied, sounding defeated.

He looked down to their arms and avoided Caleb’s gaze, but the man’s blue eyes bore into his boyfriend’s temple until he finally gave up and looked up. He did not find a look of annoyance or fear. Only a soft smile and terrified eyes. A smile tried to break through Fjord’s panic as his hazel eyes danced over Caleb’s expression. He just let his long fingers rub the back of his boyfriend’s head gently and smiled brighter.

“Ich liebe dich,” he breathed out before shaking his head with a huff of a laugh. “I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three more chapters to go! I cannot believe I am about to wrap up my first fic! Thank-you everyone who has read this and been following it. I would probably have given up around chapter seven if not for your love, support, kudos, and comments. It means the world to me. I will be posting the first chapter of the Beau/Yasha fic shortly. You are all amazing and I hope this has been as amazing of a ride for you as it has been for me. But the journey is far from over!
> 
> Also, check out the backstory of our favorite bromance, as [Molly and Fjord](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197065/chapters/37852376) have their own fic.
> 
> ☆.｡.:*You all rock.｡.:*☆


	18. Face Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly's in Kansas, and Fjord's brain is on overdrive. With this lesser-known side peaking through, and the panic of everything going on in his life already, the man panics. Meanwhile. Molly rolls his eyes heavily, and it's Caleb's turn to be the caregiver.

With how much Molly had been texting Fjord that morning, it was no surprised some things slipped his mind. He had gotten up, went for a short run, showered, and saw 20 messages from his bored best friend while trapped in the airport. Caleb was still asleep, so the man stretched his aching muscles and climbed back into bed for about a half hour. More messages to ignore sprang up, and Caleb gave up on trying to sleep. They went downstairs to get breakfast. Fjord had left his phone upstairs, figuring Molly would survive an hour without texting. He was wrong, as Caleb’s phone lit up next. Growling in annoyance, he ran to the room, swiped passed all the pop-up messages on his locked screen before texting Molly to stop spamming them for ten minutes so they could eat.

He forgot how vital those messages could have been as he pocketed the phone and returned to the dining room. For the next hour, something prickled in the back of his mind. What the heck did he forget. Maybe he forgot deodorant? Or to brush his teeth. He put on extra lotion in case that had been it. Nothing got that niggling feeling to go away. And, soon, Caleb and Fjord were out for the day. But the whole time they were out, Fjord felt on fire. Antsy. Nothing could calm his mind down, even though he was more than aware there was nothing to think about.

Everything was unfocused and jumpy. Brain supplied half sentences and broken-off thoughts. The man was mouthier, and definitely more compulsive. Nothing more than with Caleb and pubic affection. Neither man had an issue about it. They were often holding hands or leaning against each other. But Caleb removed his hand from his back pocket a few times. His boyfriend teased him about skipping out on morning sex, but that was not it. He just couldn’t think of a reason not to be doing all that. In fact, he could have ended the sentence at not think.

They had a list of things they wanted to accomplish by the time they picked Molly up at the airport. Thanks to Fjord, they accomplished none of them fully. They ventured, made it half way through, and the man was off again. Caleb watched, confused and bemused by everything, but ultimately followed. It was not until Molly was in the back seat of the Toyota, smirking, that Fjord understood what was wrong with him today.

“Jesus Christ, someone forgot their meds this morning,” Molly laughed.

Fjord’s mouth shut loud enough his teeth clicked together. Molly just chuckled and looked out the window. He was used to this. Molly had seen a good three-month period without medication Freshman Year. Caleb had never dealt with this side of Fjord, also known as “most his childhood.” The redhead simply chanced a look at Fjord, who was not driving for once. Fjord averted his eyes, clearly embarrassed by this. He had been driving Caleb up the wall all day because he had hastily swiped passed his morning alerts to get back to the last few hours of alone time they’d have with Molly around. And by doing that, he also ruined their last few hours of alone time. And, for the next few days until the medication kicked in fully, the calm and even Fjord would not be around.

He was going to drive his boyfriend away. The anxiety kicked in. He knew he was annoying when he did not have something to calm him down. He had been picked on in school before he really started to grow because he was energetic. He simply never knew how to shut up or focus. He literally bounced everywhere. No one wanted to deal with that. Molly had out of being a saint and amused by the chaos it caused. Caleb had enough to worry about. His own demons and issues. The last thing he needed was a boyfriend crawling all over him, begging for attention then taking off after the first thing he noticed that seemed cool. Dragging the smaller man with him. His jaw started to clench, and his nose flared.

Then a finger poked the protruding jaw muscle. He snapped his teeth at the offending hand. Molly giggled and sat back in his seat. Fjord looked over at Caleb, who had a confused but gentle face. The Texan was simply mortified and looked out the window. This was exactly the type of Murphy’s Law shenanigans that would happen in Molly’s arrival. Puck himself come to watch the mess unfold.

 

“Fjord,” Caleb scolded lightly.

The smaller man once more removed a wandering hand from cupping his backside, and Fjord looked at him like a kicked puppy. His hands now stuffed into his sweatshirt’s kangaroo pocket and head lowered in apology. Molly laughed openly as he guided them down the aisle they needed. With the Bostonian there to keep Fjord on a short leash and help Caleb plan the errands that needed doing, the day had become a lot more productive. It was odd, though not unheard of, to see Molly in such a helpful position.

“I just can’t help but wonder if you are… ah… always this fond of my backside,” Caleb muttered with a twinge of humor and embarrassment. “And you behave better when you can focus.”

“Of course, he’s fond of your ass, there Cay,” Molly laughed. “You two have boinked, you should know that by now.”

Caleb turned bright red and became invested in the existence of tea. Fjord coughed awkwardly and shifted in his spot.

“What?” Molly demanded, looking between the pair.

“Other way around,” Fjord muttered shyly. Caleb was now nearing maroon.

“Really,” Molly purred into Caleb’s ear.

“I am not having this conversation sober,” Caleb declared and moved down the aisle.

“Oh, that will mix well. Energizer Bunny-Fjord and alcohol,” Molly laughed before slinging an arm around Fjord’s shoulders.

It was not a move done in kindness or kinship. He was pressing for information. Not about the sex, as Molly really did not want details unless it was delivered in an awkward German accent. He wanted to know why Fjord was now sulking in his hoodie like a dejected high school kid. Fjord had no real desire to explain. But it seemed motor mouth him had other plans.

“I’m going to drive him off because I’m a nightmare like this,” Fjord spat out quickly before clamping his mouth shut in annoyance.

Molly rolled his eyes and shook the man bodily. A universal sign of him trying to shake the idiocy from Fjord’s body. The next step was to actually smack sense into him. Mostly because in this case, his best friend had decided this was not worth giving words to, that’s how stupid Fjord was being. And normally he would agree. But the way Caleb kept scolding him and pulling away hurt. Even if he understood why and that Caleb was not mad, exactly. It was still uncomfortable to be left there like a dog in the rain.

“Have you told him that,” Molly asked clearly knowing the answer. And knowing that Fjord had no idea he had said that out loud.

“No.” He sounded petulant, and he knew it.

“What did we say about decided what someone else thought for them,” Molly continued as they drew level with Caleb.

Caleb narrowed his eyes at the two men, but Molly only flashed a far-from innocent smile and handed off the sulking boyfriend.

“I thought you liked Devil’s Food Cake,” Caleb asked, looking back at the cake mix in his hand.

“I do…” Fjord answered carefully, looking at Molly for assistance.

All he got was a chuckle. Helpful. He also could not remember why they needed to get cake mix. Did he offer to bake? Normally he baked things from scratch, so a cake mix was confusing. Maybe Nancy needed something? Fjord chewed his lip and linked his hands in his pocket to keep from reaching out and grabbed hold of Caleb again. His face strained in the effort and a pout formed, but neither man mentioned it.

 

“I could take the… ah… handsy part, but now what is wrong,” Caleb asked as he dumped the extra pillows and blankets onto the couch in the finished basement.

“Oh, Emo Fjord is just back. He does that sometimes when he mixes up his meds or gets switched to new dosages. You get used to it.” Molly’s nonchalant delivery did nothing to help Caleb feel better.

“Did I do something to… upset him,” Caleb asked, trying to curb his annoyance.

“No?” Molly did not sound convincing at all, so Caleb pinned him with a glare. “Look, he is going to overthink everything for the next few days. You’ve never had to deal with this, and he’s convinced you’re going to bolt because he’s not the steady you started dating.”

Caleb’s brow furrowed, and he looked at the floor. Of all people, Fjord should know he was not about to think negatively on someone who had anything wrong with him. It was not like ADHD was an uncommon thing with people, and anxiety was hand-in-hand with most college students these days. It did not make him a different person, just the usual person after three shot gunned Red Bulls.

“Hey, stop with the thinking. You’re as bad as he is,” Molly snipped.

He punctuated his statement with a pillow to the face. Caleb sputtered and backpedaled. His eyes narrowed in annoyance, but Molly was already fixing up the make-shift bed. Caleb watched the man like the enigma he always had been. When he first met Molly, or Hell up until recently, the redhead did not really like him. He had nothing against the guy, but he was overwhelming and went out of his way to push people to the edge and see what made them uncomfortable. He was the opposite of everything Caleb normally had in his life. But in the last few weeks, Caleb had started to see the gentle side. The side that made him believe Yasha when she said he was secretly the nicest person anyone could meet.

“Would it help if I actually told him I’m not bothered?”

Molly looked over his shoulder and gave a half-shrug.

“I mean, you’ll have to tell him about seven times. He won’t believe you for a while. But it’s worth a shot.”

“I’ll go do that. Mom and Dad should be home shortly, and dinner is at 6 tonight.”

“You have an actual sit-down dinner? That’s precious.”

“Yes, and it’s not optional. I have a boyfriend to go cheer up.”

Caleb smiled to himself as Molly patted his shoulder. He made his way upstairs and found Fjord sitting on the bed with a book in his hand, but his eyes out the window. He knew it was the book Fjord had been reading during the past week, but it seemed he had not made any progress at all today. The bookmark was not even taken out of the pages.

“Fjord,” Caleb called softly.

Fjord hummed in reply but kept looking out the window.

“You don’t have to hide up here,” he continued as he stepped into the room and shut the door.

“Might just be easier.”

“Hm, for you or me,” Caleb’s reply was nonchalant sounding, but his blue eyes bore into his boyfriend’s head hard enough to make him turn.

Fjord felt terrible. It was written all over his features. All Caleb could do was swallow and cross his arms over his chest. His weight leaned against his dresser and eyes locked onto his boyfriend, who looked spooked. Like he had been caught doing something he was not supposed to. And he was not sure if he could get out of it.

“I am not mad at you,” Caleb tried again. “I am just not used to people being so outwardly affectionate to me.”

Fjord’s face scrunched up in discomfort. Caleb just sighed and crossed the room to sit with him. When Fjord hesitated, Caleb curled up on his boyfriend’s chest and exhaled slowly. The other man finally sighed and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and pulled him in. the redhead laced their fingers together and let the man soak in their heat and try to relax a bit. He could feel the tense jaw muscles against his temple.

“I’m not annoyed with you, Fjord,” Caleb promised. “It was just… shocking. Is all.”

“’M sorry,” Fjord muttered in a heavy voice.

“For what,” Caleb asked honestly. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“You didn’t like me grabbing at you,” Fjord almost whined with his face buried in Caleb’s curls. That got a laugh.

“It’s strange, but I can’t complain if you are attracted to me. Really, it’s an ego scratch now that the shock is over,” he teased, hoping to get a laugh.

Fjord only buried his nose further into Caleb’s hair and tightened his grip. Caleb let his long fingers trace along Fjord’s arm as the door opened. Nott and Molly walked in, both looking cautiously at the pair. Seeing they were both decent, Molly strode over and dropped himself of Caleb’s lap and into Fjord’s arms. Both men grunted in the added weight. Nott decided to sit on the desk instead. As Fjord tried to shove the second man off his boyfriend, Molly simply snuggled in further until he had successfully wedged himself in.

“Are we going to have to drag you downstairs to eat dinner, Muscles,” Molly asked playfully.

“You three couldn’t drag me in a wheeled chair,” Fjord grumbled.

“Fine. Are we going to have to ask my Mom to fuss over you,” Nott offered from the desk.

Fjord sighed and fought his hand free from between Caleb and Molly’s hips. He stretched his arms out so one hand was on Molly’s side and the other was on Caleb’s stomach.

“I’ll be down. I’m guessing I don’t have much of a choice, either way”

“Nope”

“Nein.”

“Nah.”

Fjord sighed. Even with the slight tinge of guilt and annoyance, he felt a bit of happiness bubbling to the surface. He nosed at Caleb’s cheek in thanks. The smile that got him every time was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO MORE AFTER THIS! But we know this is not the end of the road. Seriously, everyone has been amazing and I love all of you for this. The Adventure is getting updated weeky-ish, as well. Three cheers for these sweet boys.
> 
> XOXOXOXOXOXO
> 
> ***Fjord's ADHD is based off of how it affects my beloved best friend. I'm sorry if it doesn't accurately describe how it is for others. As I do not have it personally, I have been working hard to do right by those who do suffer with it.***


	19. Happy New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's New Year's Eve in Kansas! Molly wins and gets the group to go out, but the night is almost ruined when some old "friends" of Caleb's run into them in downtown.

Caleb stopped half-way down the stairs and squinted at the sight before him. Molly was sitting as pretty as can be with his mother, eating cereal and holding chatting away over coffee and breakfast. It had been only three days since they picked him up from the airport, and the man seemed to have wedged himself quite happily into Caleb’s house and home. And he was not as surprised as he wanted to be. He had grown accustomed to Molly’s natural ease with people and lack of damning barrier like he had. But to see his mother, who wore cardigans and looked ready to bring snacks to the PTA meetings sitting with Molly was a bit of a world shift for Caleb. It was a reminder of how kind his parents truly were and eased some of the obvious panicking sensations he had felt early on at the idea of the man being at the house. It had been no different than when Fjord stopped over.

The stairs creaked behind him and Fjord nudged his back a little. They had just woken up to his stomach growling obnoxiously. But since the fiasco a few days back, Caleb had mad a point to poke Fjord into getting his meds and bringing them down each morning before breakfast. He would have been down the steps already if not for the momentary pause his mind was causing.

“I am not entirely sure I am enjoying what I am seeing,” Caleb mused lightly. Fjord hummed in his ear.

They continued down the stairs and Nancy turned with a smile, hearing their heavy foot falls.

“Good morning,” she greeted with a smile that was all-too bright for seven in the morning. “Molly was telling me y’all were going out tonight.”

Molly’s smile grew to one of pure mischief he always thought was innocent as two eyes tiredly shifted from Nancy’s face to his. They had not decided to go out tonight, as it was New Year’s Eve, and Caleb had no desire to be surrounded by that many drunk people. Molly, on the other hand, wanted to do something fun as they were all finally old enough to legally have champagne at the ball drop. Fjord and Caleb had gone to bed last night fairly certain the issue was dropped, and they would have plenty of fun at home and in the basement with a few beers and no drunk strangers.

But, of course, Molly knew if he told Nancy they were going out and Caleb tried to back pedal, she would possibly scorn him for not having fun with his friends before school. Or knew he wouldn’t go against his mother in the first place. Either way, the smile was sign enough that Molly knew what he was doing and wanted to play dirty to get his way. 

“No plans exactly,” Fjord offered with his hand on Caleb’s waist. “Just seeing where the night takes us.”

“Well downtown does things and I’m sure you can find a good place to enjoy yourselves. Why don’t you take Nott along, too?”

His younger sister who was good at sneaking around and getting herself alcohol underaged? What could possibly go wrong with this plan. He gave a pained smile and nodded as he turned into the kitchen, Fjord following close behind. He placed his head on Fjord’s shoulder and exhaled heavily.

“Are you sure you don’t want to train a new best friend, I can find you one who doesn’t do this all the time,” Caleb muttered.

Fjord chuckled and pressed his lips into the rat’s nest of red curls. The matter was settled, whether Caleb liked it or not. He knew Molly would not drag him anywhere too overwhelming, and Fjord would keep people far enough away, so no one touches him. But with Nott there, he was now worried about all the trouble she could get herself into. She was tiny and scrappy, so it was not so much who would go for her, but more of who she would pick a fight with.

Partying for New Year’s was not something that crossed Caleb’s mind when he turned 21. There was little about the idea that seemed appealing. He did not like to go out and get drunk. He did not like being surrounded by large groups of loud people. And he especially had no desire to rely on someone else to get him home. He knew he was going to be the designated driver, as he did not like when Nott drove his car on holidays like this. A small part of him thought it could be good to do it. Just once so he could say he did it. He was positive he was both never going to have the opportunity to go and the forced desire.

Which is how he found himself wearing Fjord’s sweatshirt under his jacket and his hair under a thicker knit hat packed in a car with Fjord in the passenger’s seat and Molly and Nott in the back. Nott had put up a moderate fight, long enough to make Nancy happy that she finally gave in, and pulled on an oversized, gray peacoat and boots. Molly had his studded leather jacket and strappy pants as usual and a hat for his “precious head.” Fjord was grumbling in his jacket with a scarf, a sweatshirt, gloves, and a knit hat about the cold as they drove to downtown.

The streets were decorated with signs and doors were open with music playing from restaurants and bars. Shops were open late, knowing the extra money they would get for the extra hours of operation. The four of them roamed around while looking at everything. The last time Caleb had seen the city this time of year was his junior year of high school. He had gone down with some people from school to get chocolate covered strawberries and ice skate. It seemed like so long ago now, with Fjord holding his hand and Molly picking on Nott behind them.

He barely noticed someone calling his name until Fjord tugged his arm lightly to catch his attention. Coming toward them was Ed and Astrid. Caleb’s heart stopped in his throat and his grasp tightened around Fjord’s fingers. The taller man looked down curiously at his boyfriend’s shrinking form. Over the past few months, his back had been straighter, and his shoulders held evenly. He was walking with a confidence that was now seeping away as the two people approached. The man offered a breathy smile and a weak greeting. The girl had large, blue eyes with heavy eyeliner and artfully sculpted brows. Her hair was a chestnut brown and held down under a hat. The man next to her was stocky and barely a head taller than her with a trimmed beard and short, black hair. They looked at Caleb expectantly as he shrank more.

“How are you doing, it feels like ages,” Astrid asked. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Caleb’s shoulders.

His hand gripped Fjord’s even tighter, to the point of almost hurting. His body tensed up as she stepped back and looked over his shoulder. She waved at Nott, who Fjord could feel the annoyance rolling off of the smaller girl’s body. The man stayed staring at Fjord curiously before his eyes dropped to their joined hands and back to Caleb.

“What are you doing here, I thought you moved to Georgia,” she continued as if not noting Caleb’s discomfort.

“My, ah, my parents are still here,” Caleb muttered.

Molly draped himself over Caleb’s form with his long arms spilling over the redhead’s shoulder. One hand grabbed his shoulder and a fake smile crossed his cheery face.

“Hey, Cay-Cay, wanna introduce us, there, pal,” Molly purred with his eyes tracing Astrid and Ed’s forms with his red contacts.

“Oh, I am so sorry! Of course. I’m Astrid, and this is Eddie. We’re friends of Caleb from high school,” Astrid offered brightly.

Her eyes looked them over now, as if realizing for the first time he was with people and not just wandering by himself beside other people. Her gaze looked at Molly with a slight narrowing of her eyes as she took in his appearance before coasting over Fjord. A frown formed over her face, but she was quick to hide it under a false smile.

“Lovely,” Molly replied with a flourish. He stood up from his perch on Caleb and stepped around the redhead, essentially blocking him from Astrid. “I am Mollymauk Tealeaf, Caleb’s terrible influence.”

Her eyes coasted over him again before sliding back to Fjord.

“I’m his boyfriend,” was all he said. The deep, flat tone resonated with Caleb, who exhaled and pressed into Fjord’s arms. “You meeting up with people, we’d love to get to know you better as his friends from school.”

There was a tension in the air between them, but Fjord kept his face on an open and warm expression, though his eyes and mind screamed otherwise. He had a feeling there was a reason he had never heard of these two, if they really were his friends from school. And the way his boyfriend had gone from teasing and light to the man he remembered from back at the beginning of the semester was not a good sign. For the who knows how many times, he was grateful for Molly, who was still standing in front of the redhead and he curled more against Fjord’s side.

“Unfortunately, we are meeting Astrid’s parents,” Ed replied hastily with a fake smile. Astrid nodded. “If you’re in town, I’d love to meet up, though.”

“Absolutely. It’s been so long, and it seems a lot has changed for you, Caleb. Your number is still the same, right?”

“Uh… ja,” Caleb managed.

“Wonderful, we’ll text you later and see what we can do. Tell Nancy and Frank we say hi!”

For friends, the pair gave a wide berth around the group. And it did not pass Nott’s watch that they looked back at them before walking off. Fjord spun Caleb in place and wrapped his arms around him.

“I think… I am not going to be the designated driver after that,” Caleb admitted weakly. Fjord just pressed his lips to Caleb’s forehead.

“Does that mean you’re the one doing shots with me,” Molly asked excitedly as Nott pushed forward, grabbing Molly by the arm and dragging him toward the pub their mother mentioned.

 

Inside was warm. Partially because of the wonderful invention called central heating. Partially because the bodies crammed in. But, for Nott, it was perfect. She had already made it through, the busy bouncer not actually checking her ID and giving her a wristband rather than an X on her hand. Molly being Molly, said nothing, and Fjord was too busy with a distracted Caleb to care. And Caleb? Well, it was never easy seeing someone who emotionally abused you after finally getting over it. So, she slipped away to grab the first round of drinks as Fjord strong-armed their way to the back so the four of them could get food. She returned with three whiskey shots and a vodka shot, on the house and they slammed them down with a half-hearted “Cheers” from everyone but Caleb, who muttered, “Prost.”

“So, who the fuck was that,” Molly asked as he stacked the shot glasses and grabbed the menu. “She seemed awfully single minded.

“We were in the honors program together. Astrid was the first person in school who spoke to me,” Caleb explained from behind his own menu.

“She’s a fucking bitch,” Nott hissed. “Friends my ass.”

She watched as Fjord looked taken aback by that comment. His eyes fell onto Caleb, who was shrinking behind the menu more. Nott knew Caleb would never admit how terrible they were toward him. How they made fun of him and used his honesty and charity for their gain. How they rode his smarts to get better grades in their classes. How easy it was for them to play nice to his face and fuel all the comments that others threw at him. Yet, they would always open their arms for him and let him talk because they cared so much. And when Astrid thought Caleb had a crush on her, she went out of her way to manipulate that into getting him to do most her work for her. Caleb just thought that was how friends were. His crush has been misplaced on Ed, which was arguably worse, but the sentiment of Astrid taking such a special interest in him was not lost. He pined for her affection, just not romantically. And she always held out just enough for him to think he could do better and more for her.

“She was not that bad, Nott,” Caleb replied weakly.

“Right. Because everyone did not suddenly know all your secrets when you told her, and she did not have you doing all her dirty work for her, so she could go do whatever the fuck she did,” Nott snapped back.

“Can we please not talk about this,” Caleb begged as the waitress came by.

“I bet she is now going to stalk you, so she can find more about your life and weasel her way back in,” Nott continued after the waitress left. She grabbed his phone before Caleb could stop him and unlocked it. “Oh look. Asteroid added on SnapChat? EddieWolf added you on SnapChat? What a shock.”

Caleb took the phone from her hands as she looked through the notifications. Her smug face said it all. She was not lying, and the two of them definitely looked Caleb up as soon as they could. Her eyes watched as Caleb’s face fell and the phone was put screen down on the table. The server dropped off the drinks and told them the food would be there shortly. Nott watched from over her blue margarita as Caleb sat back against the seat.

“Look, Caleb. Just let them stalk you and see how much better shit is without them,” she told him.

“You know, not a bad idea,” Molly sat up. He dragged a finger across the salt on Nott’s rim, getting his hand slapped in the process, and giggled. “What are they going to see on that anyway. My beautiful face. You having an amazing roommate, who I really miss. Caleb, I’m staying over the first night back…”

“No, you are not,” Caleb sighed, rubbing his face.

“Jester and Beau doing whatever the two of them do. And then that beefcake next to you. Girl was jealous over that right there. Bet you got sexy since the last time she saw you, too,”

Molly reached forward to pinch Caleb’s cheeks. Nott watched as Caleb’s head jerked away a few times from the grabby fingers before giving up and letting his cheek get stretched back and forth a twice. All the while, Fjord sat silently with his eyes on Caleb. Nott knew the man saw the chance in her brother when they showed up. He had been oddly cold and short since then. And now his eyes were watching Caleb like if anyone were to approach him like that again, he’d rip them apart. It was a hint of jealousy, but a surge of protectiveness. She smirked.

“Caleb, give me your phone,” She demanded. Rather than wait, she leaned forward as Caleb began to protest. “You can get it back when you’re done being a sulk. Oh! Nachos.”

Nott dug into the food as Fjord’s hand found Caleb’s under the table. He knew this was uncomfortable. He wondered if this was something he had been avoiding since Fjord got here. But his fingers stroked gently over Caleb’s knuckles. They ordered their meals and another round of drinks as the clock ticked by. They had an hour before the ball drop, and Molly ordered another round of shots. When they slammed down, Caleb shook his head.

“They knew I was gay,” he finally commented. “They told me to hide it because no one would want me around. They said it was because they wanted what was best for me. When I said I wanted to move to Georgia, they tried to talk me out of it. And then just vanished. I read through old, old messages one night and saw how much they just… were terrible to me. They blamed me for everything that went wrong with them. Told me I was making excuses for everything and said I was never going to be good enough to do what I wanted to. After a while, I believed they were right.”

They sat in silence for a moment. Nott swore under her breath and Fjord held his. It was Molly, unsurprisingly, who broke the quiet with his beer raised high.

“To telling the bad voices to fuck the fuck off!” He called out with his eyebrows waggling.

Fjord smirked, and Caleb blushed, but two beers, a margarita, and a glass of scotch clinked together.

 

They had not abandoned the high table when the televisions were turned to the ball drop. They had already received the texts from their East Coast friends, wishing them Happy New Year. But now it was their time. The rerun of Time Square played over the old sound system in the bar and Fjord sat on his stool with his back to the wall and Caleb standing between his legs, back pressed to his chest. His arms were wrapped around the man. Molly was sitting with his head on Nott’s shoulder and her hand absently playing with his hair as the ticker counted down. Their champagne on the table. Caleb’s chest still felt tight from the run-in earlier. He knew tomorrow it would be worse, but for now, the alcohol was doing enough to push away the dread and panic. Fjord behind him was an anchor, holding him steady and the clock ticked down.

With thirty seconds left, Fjord dropped from his seat, so they were closer to the same height. Around them, everyone began to count along with the television. Fjord spun his boyfriend and looked him in the eyes, body trembling with the still fresh enjoyment of being able to do this in public. When the party crackers and buzzers sounded, Fjord pulled Caleb into a kiss, and his boyfriend opened his mouth easily for him. He was not shy about it, letting his hands run up into the red curls and grip lightly. He could feel Caleb’s hands holding onto his sides like a life line, and it made him smirk.

Unbeknownst to them, Nott was ready with Caleb’s phone to capture that moment.

Caleb looked up into his boyfriend’s honey eyes and felt warmth pooling in his body. A sly smirk crossed his lips, and the man watched as his boyfriend returned it. He rolled onto his toes for one more peck, before stepping back enough to let his mind slow down. At the table Molly began to slowly lean forward, his eyes on the pair.

“Molly, get you hands off my beer,” Caleb laughed before sitting back down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They made it to new year!
> 
> The next chapter will post at the same time as the first chapter of the next installment! THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS BEEN FOLLOWING THIS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH, AND YOUR COMMENTS AND KUDOS KEEP ME GOING!  
> ✼　 ҉ 　✼　(ꃋิꎴꃋิ) ✼　 ҉ 　✼　


	20. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fjord and Nott drive in the truck as Molly has trapped Caleb in the Toyota for their 22-hour road trip back to campus. Each pair gets a chance to get to know each other just a little bit better before they finally make it back to Georgia.

“Molly, why did you decide to get into my car if you’re going to complain about my music the whole time,” Caleb sighed.

They had been driving for the past four hours. He had figured his ride would be with Nott, as usual. Not was a great road trip partner. She kept her eye out for places that would be cool to stop at or for their favorite spots to eat along the route. She helped him pick the new playlists and was a master at the co-feeding technique. She had even masterfully fed him a whole McFlurry on their way up to the City Museum in St. Louis his senior year of high school. Molly, on the other hand, seemed determined to annoy him. It was the Molly way, of course. He had gotten used to that by now. It did not, by any means, lessen the number of times he sighed heavily and took long inhales to keep from snapping. And all he got for his hard work was a giggle. Because they was his and Molly’s relationship now. It had been a long, arduous road to this point. And he was not sure if anything aside from a headache was gained.

That was not fair. Molly had been an amazing friend to both himself and Fjord. He was a wonderful person with a big heart. He just happened to have a bigger mouth. One that did not stop no matter how much Caleb begged the universe for him to lose his voice. He just kept going. Caleb slapped his hand away from the phone held onto the dashboard.

“This sounds like shit my grandmother would listen to,” Molly whined and tossed his head back.

Caleb’s brow furrowed, and he sighed. He was listening to Billy Joel. He was a great road trip artist. His music was engaging but not distracting. He had so much music out that it took forever to get through all of his albums. And with the drive ahead, Caleb did not want to spend much time thinking about what to play next. It was hardly ancient music. Not enough for Molly to get this bent out of shape.

“I have swing on here, if you really want it to be that…. Uh… outdated,” Caleb replied with false earnest to his voice.

He did have Swing. He did not actually mean he wanted to play it. But he had looked away from his phone too long and once he realized Molly was moving, it was too late. The swell of big band rang through his car and Caleb let out a long, pained groan.

“Molly, do you have something against light rock?”

“Caleb, this is a car, not a coffee shop on the corner of a small town that lacks Starbucks.”

“That… amazingly did not answer my question. And I am listening to light rock not Adele.”

“Do you have Adele?”

“Stop touching my phone.” Caleb swatted his hand away again as Molly giggled and flopped back into his seat.

\-----

“Nott, I’m not saying I don’t enjoy your company,” Fjord asked carefully. “But why exactly did Molly want to ride with Caleb.”

It was not a question. Fjord knew his best friend was up to something, and it had been his idea to swap the previously agreed on seating arrangement. The idea was that Nott would be too small to switch out with Fjord, but she was fine driving Caleb’s car. But that morning, Molly had climbed into the Toyota and Nott had just joined Fjord wordlessly. He glanced over at the girl now, who was looking forward with a keen look on her face. She was trying to decide how much of the truth to tell, as he knew they had agreed on this. Finally, Nott seemed to pick her answer and looked back to her phone.

“Molly wanted to see how far he could ride with Caleb before he was threatened with torture,” Nott replied in a bored voice.

“Seriously,” he replied. But Fjord knew she was being serious. It was not that hard to believe coming from Molly. 

“Could be worse,” Nott pointed out.

Fjord hummed in reply and looked out the window. Riding with Nott was actually the better option it seemed. She was quiet, mostly on her phone, but she was also the one who opened his soda bottles of cans of energy drinks. She handed him the snacks he wanted and even helped him set his phone back up when a short stop caused it to get unplugged. She admitted that it was a skill learned from being Caleb’s official copilot. Fjord explained he was used to Molly being the exact opposite. He was usually kept to the back seat of the car for this reason. Any drive he had done previously saw Bryce or Darrow riding shotgun. While not as skilled as Nott, they were far superior to Molly. Though, when it came to singing together in the car, he was sure no one really topped Molly.

“You and Caleb go on a lot of drives,” Fjord asked after a bit of silence.

He had spent a lot of time with Nott, but she was hardly an open book. He got little bits here and there out of her while they were alone. He knew she had a rough childhood, having spent most of her time in bad foster homes and shuffled throughout the system. She was actually very interested in art, but she was taking computer programming for her major. She played a lot of video games, and even destroyed Fjord in every matched they played against each other. But personal stuff was hard to get out.

“A bit, yeah. When he knew he was going away to school, he sort of took me out more.”

“Figured he would miss you, huh?”

“Or worried I wouldn’t,” Nott pointed out.

She had a point. A harsh one. Caleb was more likely to expect to be forgotten than to think he was missed. It had been a point of contention the first long trip Fjord had when they got together. That Caleb assumed he would not even notice the absence. It had not been an insult so much as self-deprecating. Her reply also hinted at how stupid she thought Caleb was for that.

“Anything cool you two did,” Fjord asked, figuring that was water they did not need to tread in.

“Sure. A baseball game. The City Museum. A few places in Oklahoma. I mean,” Nott shrugged and looked over at him. “We live in the middle of nowhere.”

Fjord laughed, and Nott snickered next to him. He peaked over at her, catching the rare, toothy smirk with the glint of her braces showing.

“It’s not so bad out here,” Fjord argued lightly. “I’ve seen far worse.”

\----

“Caleb, tell me a story,” Molly whined as he watched the trees pass over.

They had been in the car for now ten hours collectively. They had stopped two hours ago for dinner in Memphis, and now Molly was behind the wheel. They had stopped to take pictures of Nott behind the wheel of the truck for their friends and Nancy and Frank. Now, it was getting dark as they ran from the sunset into the darkness. Their stop had been nice, though they were definitely the outsiders in town. The four had gained some interesting looks as Fjord had hovered over Caleb with casual touches. Their waitress had been sweet, though very interested in the swimmer. The satisfied smirk on Caleb’s face when he politely turned her down on the way out had lasted for a good ten minutes.

“Molly, I am not much of a storyteller,” Caleb muttered. “Why don’t we just play some of your music.”

“Will you sing with me,” Molly looked over at Caleb with a smirk.

“Molly, I do not sing,” Caleb replied flatly. “And I am not telling you a story.”

“Why not.”

“I do not have a story to tell you,” Caleb shot back with a sigh.

“Everyone has a story. How did you meet Yasha,” Molly asked.

Caleb actually smirked and scratched his hair. Molly won this battle.

“Last year, we both took Anthropology together. She was not in the mood to be part of a class debate over race and color. She was getting mad, that physically angry when her jaw clenches and everything. So, I handed her my headphones. The cords are small enough to hide in the hood of a jacket. The next class, she sat with me in the back of class. Someone was giving me hell for my accent so she towered over them silently until they left.”

Molly chuckled.

“She helped me pick up a set piece that fell over,” Molly offered.

“Helped you, or did it for you,” Caleb inquired lightly.

“I don’t kiss and tell.”

\----

Fjord was drifting off as they passed through Birmingham. Nott had told him to get sleep, as they would be trading back over in Atlanta, but he did not want to leave her to drive alone. She had stayed up with him the whole way, after all. But she had snapped at him, promising the man her not sleeping was normal. So, he was dozing on and off as the highway passed them by. They were behind Caleb and Molly in the right lane, letting people drive by. It had been nicer than he thought to stop in town with people while getting food. Stretching his legs and walking around the streets for a bit as the heavy food settled. The leisurely pace of the drive helped. They set out with plenty of time to get back, so the rush of driving was not there this time. They could enjoy the drive.

Fjord’s phone lit up with a text from Caleb, saying good night. Fjord smirked and replied. Maybe it was time to catch a few hours of sleep. They had already agreed he would stay the night when they got back to campus. Neither wanted that first night alone to happen. The month together had pampered him more than he realized.

“Night, Nott. Wake me up if you need me, yeah?”

“Yep. Sleep well,” Nott told him and turned down the radio for him to rest in peace.

\-----

Atlanta came faster than anyone expected. Caleb and Fjord had fallen asleep almost immediately. Fjord woke to a string of texts from Jester and Beau asking about picking up Cad from the airport in the group texts. It seemed Molly had forgotten to ask Yasha to do that, and the sisters had landed the day before. After switching to driving, he was shocked to see Nott looked more or less awake and was furiously texting someone with a look of barely contained excitement. It was strange to see Nott look this elated about anything. He had always seen some signs of reservation at her open expression. And after watching for a half hour, his curiosity finally won out, and he looked over.

“Who are you texting,” he asked with a laugh in his voice.

“Beau,” she replied simply. “She’s apparently going to strangle Jester.”

“I think if anyone could put up a good fight against Jester, it’d be Beau.”

“Not you,” Nott asked honestly.

“Me? Naw, I’m not much of a fighter.”

“Really,” Nott asked, now curious enough to stop looking at her phone. “Even with Molly as your friend, not really been in fights?”

“Naw,” Fjord laughed. “When you’re my size, people don’t exactly look to make you mad. The closest I’ve been to a fight was meeting those two on New Year’s Eve.”

“I would have loved to see you level Ed,” Nott mused and went back to her phone. “She keeps calling Cad a punk grandpa.”

“I don’t even know what that means,” Fjord laughed.

\---  
“Kitty Cal, Yasha wants everyone to come over.”

Caleb thought for a moment. He had to decide whether or not he would be ready to see so many people after the long drive. He wanted the quiet of the house. He wanted to be in his own living room, on his own couch, with his cat. But he did genuinely miss the sisters. He knew it was not fair that he had the rest of the group all to himself for the entire vacation. And no one would mind if he disappeared for a bit. Fjord was staying the night, so he would not have to cram time in with him before hiding. He exhaled heavily and caught Molly’s gaze out of the corner of his eyes. There was something warm and concerned that lined his now naturally-colored gray eyes. As if he knew it was a knife’s edge moment for the redhead and was going to play damage control if Caleb did not want to be there.

“I guess that is fine, yes,” Caleb finally replied shakily.

“Hey, if you don’t want to, that’s cool. Just chill at our room instead for a bit,” Molly replied. His nonchalant tone was betrayed by the worry that creased his brow.

Caleb could only smile weakly. He missed the time when Molly knew nothing about him, and he was not so prone to feeling such endearment for the man.

“You’ll be there to give me an out if I need one,” Caleb replied with a hint more confidence in his voice.

That caused a small smirk on Molly’s lips. He playfully agreed, but let his gaze linger a little longer. It was true, and they both knew it. Even if no one else noticed, Molly somehow would and let him escape.

“Fjord never told me how you two became friends,” Caleb deflected. It got a cackle from Molly, who was more than happy to regale the story.

\----

Both cars stopped at the apartment complex, so Caleb could get out and grab his two bags. The four of them got out of the car and a chorus of joints popped in complaint. Molly gave Caleb a hard swat to his backside before getting into the driver’s side of the Toyota. Nott climbed back in the truck and got back to texting, no doubt to tell Beau she was back finally. Fjord walked over and gave Caleb a long, chaste kiss to the lips. They both exhaled happily now that the trip was over.

“I’ll see you in a bit, darling,” Fjord murmured against Caleb’s lips.

“Oh, yes,” Caleb pulled away quickly and patted his pockets for a moment. He then produced a key from his wallet. “This is yours.”

Fjord looked from his boyfriend’s impossibly blue eyes to the silver key in his hand. His eyes blinked slowly as he processed what was being offered to him. When it did, a smile grew like wild fire across his face.

“Yeah?”

Caleb nodded and blushed a deep red. The man let his boyfriend pull him up for another kiss. This one held a bit more fire to it. Before either could get lost in the moment, Molly laid on the horn, making both men jump at the sound. Fjord flipped him off with his eyes still on Caleb’s.

“And bring some stuff to keep here. Just in case,” Caleb added with shaky confidence.

“I think I can do that,” Fjord answered. “I already have a few shirts over there anyway. I’ll text you when I get back home.”

He lifted the key, as if to hint where that was before kissing his forehead and heading back to the car. He and Molly began bickering as the door slammed shut, and Caleb picked up his bag and looked at the brown apartment complex. _Home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not going to lie, I am crying as I post this last chapter. Thank-you everyone who has tagged along, especially those who have been there from the first few chapters. For everyone who has binged this, you being here is amazing, and I cannot thank you all enough.
> 
> This is my _first fanfic_ ever, and I was terrified to post it. But this world is continuing on, and I thank all of you for encouraging me to keep going. See you on the other side at [Run For a Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458488/chapters/38543123).
> 
> *:..｡o○(´；д；`)○o｡..:*

**Author's Note:**

> The Mighty Nein and others are all students at a university in Northern Georgia. Molly and Fjord are roommates. Beau and Jester are sisters. Caleb and Nott are siblings. Jester and Fjord dated the year before. Molly is a gift to this world.
> 
> Mood Boards:
> 
> [Main Ladies](http://ohdeerlord.insanejournal.com/9218.html) and the [Main Gents](http://ohdeerlord.insanejournal.com/9202.html)  
> **I do not claim ownership of any pictures. These have simply been my muses**


End file.
